The Bering Sea and its Many Faces
by AidenTamara
Summary: Luna,Siebe and Jo-ann are giving a once in a lifetime chance. To film the Deadliest Catch.
1. Chapter 1

"pfffffffffffff"

She let herself fall on the couch ,finally she was done. After a whole afternoon cleaning up her room and her closet, her mom would be pleased with her or maybe not. She could through out all of those " oohw you look so cute in that" stuff or grandma's home made sweaters and she could keep all those "are you really going to wear that".;  
She took the remote and flipped through the channels, her stumach growled, she hadn't eat anything yet.

"RING, RING, RING GOES THE TELEPHONE"

She looked on the display, it said Jo-ann Calling

"heya Jo-Jo, how can I help you? "

"heya Luna, are you up to anything tonight?

"no I don't, guess I'm gonna watch something stupid like beauty and the nerd, do you have plans?"

"well sounds like your busy, are you up for a DC marathon at my place? Siebe is coming"

"hmmm lett me think, watching two nerds fight about what the best theory is to count the sand or watching some real man doing some real dangerous stuff"

"hard choice huh?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"sure what ?"

"Hit Siebe on the back off his head if he touches the popcorn before I do, I'll be there in about 10 minutes"

"Sure thing, see ya in 10"

she hung up the phone and locked everything, it was a good thing she was home alone for the weekend otherwise she had to explane to her parents were she was going. Her Parents and brother were up in Portugal for a long weekend to see the new house off her uncle and aunt and her brother joined them because he was sick and tired of all the rain.  
At first she wanted to join them but then found out her niece and her lover where coming and she wasn't looking forward to that.  
you needed a crowbar to get those two separated and well she and her boyfriend just broke up after she found out he cheated on her.  
So some peace and quited was welcome. She ran to the bus

"why don't those freaking things ever wait" she wisperd

She dropped herself on one of the seats and stared out side, did that busdriver just checked her out?. She knew she wasn't one of the prettiest but she wasn't ugly to. Her dark hair and green/grey kinda eyes were mysterious, she had heard that before and oke she wasn't a real size zero but at least she had something to hold on to.  
After she and Joey broke up she didn't really pay attention to other guys, she still had feelings for him. So she was crushed after she caught him redhanded making out with her best friend. She shiverd, she wanted to forgot about that.  
The bus stopped and she got out. At that moment Siebe just came around the corner, She walked up towards him and the walked to Jo-ann's place

"hey Big guy, how are ya?

"hello hot-shot i'm fine and you are looking fine"

"thanks but I'm not feeling fine.

"what's up?"

"well take a guess"

"Trouble in paradise, why are you still with that Joey guy, you deserve better"

"we're not togther any more I found out he was cheating on me "

She knew it wasn't smart of her saying that to Siebe, she knew he would freak out.

"He did what??? With who?"

"With Chantall"

"Well than I'm going to pay Little Joey a visit"

"Siebe Please, don't do anything stupid"

"Don't be scared, I won't, I'm just going to make sure that he's going to gett his food through a tube for at least a couple of weeks"

"SIEBE"

"what are you two figthing about"

Jo-ann saved Siebe maybe at that moment but she would talk to him later on the evening, she wasn't letting him go that easy

"did you two found a company to do our interns?"

"No" both Luna and Siebe answerd "did you?"

"I called some company's and there is one the maybe has a place for the three of us, but I will hear that tomorrow if it's going to work out""

"well let's keep our fingers crossed than"

the went in and walked to the living room. Boem Chicka-wawa there was so much food on the table she forgot why she was feeling down.  
They all sat down on the couch and than they heard the voice of Mike Rowe, jup this was going to be a good night 


	2. Chapter 2

"RING RING RING GOES THE TELEPHONE"

"hello"

"Luna wake up,get dressed and get your ass over to Nina's"

"what wait up who is this?"

"it's me Jo-ann, just do it and take Siebe with you "

Before Luna could ask why she hung up the Jo-ann calling, asking something but won't explane why she asked it It was way to early, Jo-ann knew that the marathon had ended late, and she wasn't feeling that well either.  
Last night when Siebe had dropped her off Joey was there, he wanted to talk to here, but she had to take care that Siebe wasn't trying to kill him.  
She had guided Siebe into her house and made Joey clear that she never wanted to see him again.  
She felt strong at that moment but when she closed the door she cried like a little child, fortunally Siebe was there to comfort here and he spend the night on her bedroomfloor. She jumped out of bed and walked over to Siebe.

"Sieb wake up we have to get to Nina's"

"what, what time is it?" it was clear he wasn't awake yet.

"come on big guy wake up and get dressed"

"yeah ok, just another 5 minutes"

"Sure 5 minutes"

She ran into the bathroom and took a quik shower, got dressed and made some tea for her and some strong coffee for Siebe. When the coffee was done she heard some slow footsteps coming down, Siebe was up, he had smelled the coffee. Luna took a look at him, he was wearing his old nikes, black shirt, black cap and baggy jeans. Thats how she know him since the day they met at the tattoo shop.  
He was getting a custome made piece on his arm and she was just there to hold a friends hand. He was a good guy, Big mouth but he had a heart made out of gold and he was good looking no doubt about that.

"goodmorning sunshine did you sleep well?"

"Luna gimme a break will ya it's way to early"

"I know but Jo-ann called to say we had to go to nina's"

"Why ?"

"I have no idea, but lets go" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Earth to Luna Hello do I have contact"

She snapped out of her daydream

"What"

"Where were you with your thoughts?"

"Ohw it's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I wish Jo-ann would hurry up"

There were they sitting at this cheap diner. Siebe and Luna discussing why Jo-ann had orderd them to get there so it had something to do with there interns? They had to do this big intern job to get there diploma's, little problem there wasn't a business willing to take them in,and they had to finish it or they would have thrown away 3 years of there lives. At that moment Jo-ann walked in, the boys that were sitting at the door turned there heads. Jep that happend pretty much everytime when Jo-ann walked in some where. When she and Jo-ann went shopping, she made every one turn there heads, no wonder, she was a beautifull girl to see. She had this big curls and some darker skin, her mom is from Thailand and her Dad was from Italy so she was a great mix but also the sweetest girl on earth. At least when she was on your good side but when she is on your bad side be aware.

"Hey I see you two made it "

"Yeah we did, could you please tell us what's going on?"

"Well I have some good and some bad news to tell you guys, what do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news first I guess and than the good news if your oke with that Luna?"

"Yeah Sure"

"The bad news is that one off the company's has called me to say that the haven't any spots avaible anymore and..." She didn't had the time to finish what she was saying.

"still didn't found anything" asked Chanel

The diva had arrived, talking about a rich kid, she was even named after a brand. Ofcourse she already had her intern job at Stage Entertainment, one of the biggest entertainment company there was.

"I was just explaining our options" Jo-ann answerd

'Yeah right, I already have a intern spot, my daddy made some phone calls for me and they wanted me so bad that I couldn't say no"

"What are you going to do there" asked Siebe, Luna could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Some very import stuff that you guys will never know off because no one wants you 3".

"How do you know?" Jo-ann replied

"You guys don't have a business"

"That's what you think, but we do have a company that's better than yours, so I would appricate it if you just shut up " Jo-ann replied

"Do you guys have business that's better than mine, thats impossible"

Luna looked at Siebe and he looked at her, Did they had a company that wantend the three of them and is better than Chanel's? Was this the good news Jo-ann was trying to tell them? If this was here way of suprising them she did a good job.

"Thats impossible" Chanel said "no one has a better place then I do "

"Well sweety I had some options in the States that you never thougt off "

"Which company's " asked Chanel, she was in panic, you could hear it in her voice

Chanel always wanted to be the best, ofcourse she had this reputation to hold. She always got what see wanted and that also include Jo-ann's boyfriend, so it would be a understatement to say that there were enemies. Chanel couldn't except that these three losers were getting a better company, that was unexaptable. She was planning on calling that company and steal there place's, no one is gettig a better spot then here. At least if it was something that she wanted, she wasn't going to do any dirty jobs.

"Discovery channel offered the three of us places to do our interns"

"WHAT" screamed Chanel, Siebe and Luna

"I wanted to suprise you 2 with the news but Miss Diva over here had to know everything about it so here it goes, I made some phone calls and Discovery had some space for us"

"Thats fantastic" Luna and Siebe screamed "where are we going, with show are we going to film, and when do we start??"

"Calm down you 2, before I tell you more details Miss Diva better start moving her ass or I will do it for her" Jo-ann replied, she was pissed off

"I'm leaving , I bet your have to do some stinky job.

She walked out with a smile on her face, she hated the Discovery Channel. They could have there intern there, she was going to have all the glamour anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is the first story I have wrote so please leave a Review what you think about it!

"PLEASE tell me that you didn't make up that intern job at Discovery" Siebe Begged

"Nope I didn't we're going to do our interns and before I tell you on witch show, buy me a drink"

"Jo-ann stop acting like a spoiled brat and tell us what's going on before Siebe drops to his knees for you"

"I don't mind if he does"

"Jo-Jo come on "

"Ok ok but I'm not joking I really need a cup of coffee"

She orderd some coffee and donuts, she was really good at building up things

"Ok are you ready to know what we're going to do "Jo-ann asked

"Are you crazy ofcourse we're ready" Siebe pretty much screamed

"Ok than hold on to your seats because we're going to film ........... DEADLIEST CATCH "

Siebe dropped of his seat and Luna just had this big smile on her face

"Uhm Siebe I told you to hold on to your seat "

"Jo-ann this isn't a joke right?" Siebe asked

"No Siebe this isn't a joke, we're really going to film Deadliest Catch, I don't know all the details yet but the called this morning and they want us three tomorrow morning at the Dutch office of Discovery, so we could talk through all the details"

"We're going to shoot Deadliest catch" Luna slowly answerd

"Well if we don't get our diploma's now, I don't know what to do anymore" Jo-ann asked

"I just have one thing to add "

"And what would that be Siebe?"

"Like Jake Anderson said it YEAHA!!!! "

And Yeaha it is, there we're going to shoot there favorit show. This was going to be a once in a life time experience and there we're going to enjoy every single moment of it.  
Luna came home after Siebe had dropped her of and called her mom and dad to tell them the news. She had expected that her parents told her not to do it but they were happy for her. Ofcourse they were worried because they also know the show and they know about the risks,but they gave her the go do it and follow your dream lecture. So after she had that conversation she decide to take a hot shower and get to bed early so she would make a good impression tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please leave a review 


	5. Chapter 5

please leave a review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we getting girls on board to film us" John screamd through the phone

This conversation wasn't realy going as plan. They we're at the discovery office and talking to the people in the States, but what they didn't know was that the captains were going to be there also.

" I don't want a girl on my boat, its bad ju-ju " Sig answerd

" I know that guys but listen when the producer heard about these 3 he wanted them to film, there are these great students and not afraid of taking risks" said Leroy

Leroy was the guy that had welcomed them into the office and told them all the details. They would get a creditcard from Discovery Channel so they could buy all the stuff they needed. Than Discovery would take care for the flights and transportation, but at this moment it sounded like there were not going .

"So he told everybody that these three are the best choices out of all those people" Phil asked

"Yes Phil they are the best of the best" Leroy answerd

Luna,Siebe and Jo-ann looked at eachother who is this producer and why was he talking about them like that. They wanted this so bad but they knew about the bad ju-ju thing. Siebe was no problem he was a guy and rock hard also, but Luna and Jo-ann knew they were a problem

"Well if he says that there the best i'm willing to take on of the girls on the boat but she has to be though, i'm not accepting whining and crying" Phil Said

"And we're willing to take the other girl on board but she also has to be though, we don't accept cry baby's" John and Andy answerd

" That means that the guy is going to work on the Northwestern"

"Good than that is arranged, I've no problems with a extra guy on board but he will have to do a tradition" Sig said laughing

"Ohw yeah and another point the girl has to be hot also" John said while he was cracking up.

Jo-ann raised her hand, she made clear that she was willing to except the challenge to work on the Time Bandit, Siebe knew he was working on the Northwestern and he wasn't really looking forward to bite the head of a herring so that ment that Luna was on the Cornelia Marie. That was fine with her, Phil always remained her of her grandfather.  
He had the same big blue eyes and the same way of handeling his sons like Phil did with Josh and Jake. She liked the fact off knowing that, it comfort her. So there were kinda of accept to go and film, but all three of them knew they had a long way to go before they'll get accept as true camera men

The next morning the three of them went shopping for everything they needed. Thankfully Leroy joined them shopping so he could guide them in buying what they needed. Siebe was quikly done shopping he hates shopping, he got the raingear, the boots and all of the other stuff and after he was done, he went outside smoking. Jo-ann and Luna checked there list at least 3 times to make sure they had everything . They walked outside after the were done, but Luna had this strange feeling.

"Leroy did the list said we had to bring a knife or knife belt with us?"

"No it didn't why?"

"Can I go back to get a knife and belt?"

"Luna if its not on the list we don't have to buy it" Leroy answerd

Luna looked at Jo-ann hoping that she would response to Luna

"Your having a feeling right?" Jo-ann asked out of the blue

"I do Jo-jo, something is telling me I need to get a knife, I'm going to need it there, I feel it"

"Then we're getting back in to get some knifes and belts" Siebe replied

Both he and Jo-ann knew what it ment when Luna had a feeling. Her intuition had saved them a couple of times, so when Luna said she had the feeling she was going to need a knife you don't mess with that. They walked back in and looked for the tried to change their minds but one look of Siebe and he know he was better of keeping his mouth shut. After Luna got her knife and belt the feeling went away. She looked at the knife and everything went calm around here. She was going to need that knife when she was filming, she felt it.

Luna was tired when she came home, she loved shopping but shopping for raingear and stuff wasn't here favorit thing to locked everything downstairs, made something to eat and after that took a quike shower and curled up into bed watching some tv. She had to get up early to pick up her parents and brother from the airport. It was a strange idea knowing that the next weekend she wouldn't be sleeping in her own bed but in a bunk on the Cornelia Marie 


	6. Chapter 6

please leave a review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just after she push on here alamclock to snooze here phone went off.  
"goodmorning, were just got on the airport but you don't have to rush because we're having some delay with the luggage"  
"ok mom I'll be there in about 45 minutes so you 3 calm down"  
Luna hung up the phone and got out of bed, she showerd, got dressed and took some breakfast with here and of she went. Next week she would drive the same road again but then she would be on the plane of to Dutch Harbor. Luna Arrived at the airport after a long drive and waited for her parents, they finally came out of the terminal and got there lugguage.

" hey how was the holiday? " Luna asked after she got hugged by her parents "it was realy nice and there house was beautifull to bad that you didn't join us" her Mother answerd " well she wasn't bored, I mean a intern job at one of the biggest shows ever, yup she survived this week" her Father replied proudly

Luna blushed, she was happy when her father react like that, she always want to make her parents proud of her. They got in the car and the whole drive home they talked about the intern, her brother was curious about everything. He didn't realy watched the show but he got interest know that he heard Luna talk about it.

The following days Luna had to get everything ready, she would buy the last stuff like sweatshirt, sweatpants and tshirts. She checked her list with to do stuff everyday and she spend alot of time preparing everything. By that time her friends and co-students heard about she was going to shoot Deadliest catch and everybody was happy for her, alot of good lucks and be carefull were screamed at here when she walked through the hallways and her P.A teachter found a old surivalsuit and made Luna, Jo-ann and Siebe train in putting it on in a minute. Luna managed to do it in 43 seconds, Jo-ann in 46 seconds and Siebe in 42 seconds, so there were safe. Alot of there friends promised to be there when there were leaving and that felt good to her, she never thought that it would be so a big deal for everybody.

Just 3 days before they would leave Luna visited her family and her grandmother took her to church. Luna wasn't raised with a religon but she believed that there was something but she won't give it a name, in her eyes it was to great to give it a name. Her grandmother lighted two little candles, one for her grandfather and one for Luna. Luna felt her grandfather's spirit watching over her and she knew that he would be proud of her that she was going to do this, he always told her that she would get on the sea to and that she would find there what she was looking for. When she came home she went throught the photo's of her and her grandfather on his boat, she remember how she liked spending her summers on board helping with fishing, repearing the nets, cuting up the bait. Luna knew that it was a breeze and that what was waiting for her on the Bering Sea was going to be way much harder than that, but she didn't care she would work just as hard on the Cornelia Marie as if it was her grandfather's boat.

It was the day before she would leave and Luna started to pack her bags and preparing everything for the next day, she checked here pasport, tickets and the other important documents atleast three times and after she was finished she deciced to call Jo-ann.

" Hey Luna, how can I help you"  
" Hey Jo-jo are you ready for the big day? "  
" I'm so nerves I just back my bags and heading over to Siebe, he told me to ask you if you would come "  
" Why ? "  
" Well he made a big dinner and wants us to join them, as a kind of goodbye meal. "  
" Sure, I'll be there in about 15 minutes I'll see you there "

Luna hang up the phone and graped her jacket, closed the door and went off to Siebe's place, she was curious what he came up with because well he wasn't a real good cook. So she was extra suprised when she walked in flatbuilding, there was something smelling realy good, this couldn't be at Siebe's place. She rang the doorbell and Siebe opened up.  
" Ok where did you order the food, cause its mission impossible that you made this "  
" A good day to you to Luna and for the record I did cook this myself"  
" Well let me put 911 under speeddial than "  
" Hello to you to Jo-jo can't you girls be nice for once"  
" OK sorry, lets see what you made us "

They all sat down at the table and started eating, Siebe waited for Luna and Jo-ann to take there first bite " Well what do you think about it "  
" Siebe, the guys are going to be so happy with you, its so good!!!" Jo-ann and Lune replied

alot of laughter after that and a great night had started, tomorrow they would leave for Dutch Harbor but for now they just enjoyed eachtother company before there adventures started at the Bering Sea. 


	7. Chapter 7

please leave a review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her alarmclock went off, she hated that sound, she pussed on snooze so she could be in bed for 5 more minutes. Luna knew this was the last time for a long while she would sleep in her own bed because she was leaving today. Tonight she would sleep in a bunk on the Cornelia Marie with the oceaan rocking her to sleep. Her alarmclock went off again, she turned it off and sat straight up and looked around her room. She was happy with it babyblue walls, pictures of her with family and friends, what a shock would it be, waking up in a bunk with the smell of fish guts and men sweat. Not really something to look forward to.

" Luna are you getting out of bed? "  
" I'm coming "

Luna jumped out grabbed her clothes and took a shower, she enjoyed. It hit her that the things she did right know she wouldn't be able to do that for a long time. She finish up and went down for breakfast, her Mom, Dad and brother already sat down at the table and they had breakfast. After breakfast she walked back up to here room checking her bags one more time. She hadn't forgot anything so she took her bags, gave her cat a last cuddle and walked downstairs ready to go. Luna dropped her bags in the backseat and she jumped in ready to leave. The drive towards the airport she was nerveus there wasn't a way back anymore. Luna had arrived faster than she thought and she could see Jo-ann with her mom, dad and her little sister and Siebe had arrived to with his parents an brother. Emily, Jo-anns little sister was crying she didn't want Jo-ann to leave and that made Jo-ann cry.

"Come on Em, I'm not going for ever, I'll be back"  
"You promise?, you can't run off with captain Johnathan "

That made them laugh, Jo-ann pulled her close and soflty answerd

" I won't run off with any captain "

They all walked in and started to check in there luggage and after that said goodbye to there families when the heard a huge noice. There were there Classmates, Friends, Teachers and so much more people with big banners and signs, Siebe looked at Jo-ann and Luna and they started laughing, it looked like there were rockstars. They got hugs from friends and some last goodbye, good lucks and be carefulls. Than out of the blue, Micheal started rapping a song he specialy made for them Jamie-lee joined him with singing and it turned out to be a great song of them saying good luck, be safe and come home soon. They all laughed and gave everybody a hug, one of Luna's friends started to cry.

" Heya Redhead don't cry, I'll be back before you even know it"  
" But Luna its dangerous, what if you get hurt or even worse?"  
" I'm working on a great ship with a great crew, so I'm not afraid and you shouldn't be either" " Are you sure they'll keep you safe?"  
" Yes I'm sure and otherwise I'll hunt them until they go nuts. I'll be the Cornelia Marie Ghost"

She got her laughing again, Luna hated it to see her friends sad. They saided there last goodbyes and walked to the passport controle, just before they walked into the airport Siebe grabbed Luna and Jo-ann by there arms.

" One thing we have to do just to make sure we're real rockstars "  
" What are you planning to do Siebe? "  
" You'll see, just join me"

They turned around on more time, looked to the croud and waved, everybody cheared for them and then Siebe took a bow and dragged Luna and Jo-ann into it. The crowd loved it and cheared even harder. The 3 of them turned around and walked into the airport

" Always wanted to do that " Siebe said smiling 


	8. Chapter 8

please leave a review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some quik shopping in the taxfree zone, they walked up to the terminal and got on to the plane, they had to change in the states onto another plane that would take them to Dutch Harbor. So Luna decided to get some sleep because she wouldn't know how much sleep so would get in the upcoming days. She looked around the plane and saw all the diffrent faces and it made her wonder. Alot them were going to pay familie a visit, maybe for a holiday or went to the States for business, but she bet that none of them would be there to go to Dutch Harbor. After the plane took off Luna fell a sleep very quikly and she could feel Siebe slipping into a big dream next to here. After about 9 hours she woke up because she felt stewardess hit her leg with those annoying trolly's, so she pushed Siebe off her and they got there dinners. Siebe had a strange look on his face when he saw his dinner.

"You got to be kinding me right, what is this?"

Jo-ann started laughing

"its Herring so you can get used of the taste " "Come on Jo-jo that isn't funny I want a real dinner not this! "

He asked the stewardess and he got a new meal and so Siebe was silant enjoying his meal, Luna just tryed to eat some bread and something that looked like a salade, she hates the food on planes. It was about a hour before they would land in the States and Luna couldn't sleep anymore so she challenged Jo-ann for a Deadliest Catch quiz.

" Ok from who was the quote now you know why lions eat there youngs " " Thats easy that one is from Phil, Luna do we have to do this I'm already nerveus meeting the guys oke"  
" Ok I'll get it "

Luna turned around and watched out of the window, she was now wide awake and reading for some action but she had to wait for it. She couldn't turn to Jo-jo or Siebe they were both being to busy doing something. After a long while waiting she heard the speech of fastening your seatbelts and bla bla bla. She couldn't wait, so when the plane finally landed she jumped out of her chair,grabbed her bag and walked out of the plane.

Luna was looking for the guy of Discovery that would bring them to the other plane, but she couldn't see him. Luna turned around and saw Siebe waving at her he had found the guy and they all walked towards the plane. This plane was a lot smaller than the one they just came out of. They got orders not to talk to anyone of the camera crew or to the DC stars because no one knew that they were coming out to film. While they waited Luna saw the Harris Boys arriving with just behind them a big part of there girlie fanclub, there where a bunch of screaming girls, well atleast most of them, there were some relaxed girls to.

"Guys be carefull when you go out there " One of the girls said, she got pushed away and almost fell on the floor. Jake picked her up "Are you oke Crystal? " " Yes i'm fine, i'm a though cookie, You guys be carefull ok and come home safe" " Yes Ma'am " Jake answerd with a big smile and than gave her a big hug.

This made all of the other girls jealous and screaming " We want a hug to ". But before they could run to Jake or Josh the airport security took them away and the guys could walk to the terminal and Crystal well lets say she was up on cloud nine. Luna couldn't resit to look at them, they didn't know it yet but there were going to be stuck with her for a couple of weeks. She giggled and quikly turned her head when she saw Josh looking at her. They got the sign there were aloud to go on board and a lot of the cameraguys went in. Luna, Siebe and Jo-ann got some strange looks when the got onboard, there places were all in the back so they had to walk the aisle. There were there seats stuffed into a corner of the plane. Sure why not, there wasn't going to be alot of space on the boats for them. They took there places and within 30 minutes the plane left. Jo-ann looked at Siebe and Luna and they all knew there wasn't away back anymore. So they tried to sleep a little bit but Luna couldn't fall asleep, so she tryed looking around a bit and see if she could recognize any faces, She could see some of the veteran camera guys and there she saw Jake and Josh. Josh was talking about what he did in his off days while Jake was also looking around the plane trying to recognize people. He yelled some names and some " How are you bro" before he turned his face towards Luna. For a second there eyes met. Luna looked back down and made it look that she was really busy brushing something of her sweater. If she wasn't able to look at him right know, how the hell was she going to do that when she was onboard?. Siebe and Jo-ann already slep,t so she took her ipod and played some music. That always calmed her nerves down. Luna lost herself in a daydream and without knowing it she looked down the aisle. When she turned down the music trying to get some sleep she looked up and saw how Jake and Josh were sleeping. How cute, they looked like little boys right know, and not some though fisherman, this was going to be interesting on board. Luna turned around and felled asleep, she was more sleepy than she thougt she was.

" Luna wake up "  
" What?  
" We're almost landing come on wake up "  
" I'm a wake well sort off "  
" Ok well fasten up your seatbelt than 'cause its going to be a bumpy landing"

Luna looked out of the window and she could see the oceaan and Dutch Harbor and after a little bumpy landing, they got out of there seats and walked outside as last of the passengers. She could see Josh and Jake and all of the camera crew quikly walking outside ready to stepp into there home away from home. When she popped her head out of the door she could feel the cold wind. Finally they hard arrived. 


	9. Chapter 9

please leave a review ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Is there some one to pick us up " Jo-ann asked soflty " Yeah this guy was going to pick us up, calm down Jo-jo he'll be here "

Right after Siebe said that a big red pick up truck stopped infront of them a tiny man stepped out and walked up to them.

" Are you Siebe, Jo-ann and Luna" he asked " Yes, thats us"  
" Ok, get in, I'll drive you guys to the hotel, there is a brieving aboutt everything, there we'll be some training and after that you will be brought to the boat your working on, any questions?"  
" Ehm yeah one, who the heck are you?" Jo-ann asked, she was suprised by the guy, she thought you always introduce yourself to strangers.  
" I'm sorry, I'm Mark and I'm one of the producers, shall we go?"

The four of them jumped in the truck and drove away, Mark started to tell them all the things they should know about Dutch Harbor, where they could find everything and what not to do. When the arrived at the hotel camera men were walking in and out with camera's, wires, monitors and all the other equipment to make the boats ready. Mark walked in and they just followed and sat down, the meeting was about to started.

" Goodday everybody, first I wanted to say hello to our three inters Jo-ann,Siebe and Luna, the crew here isn't really complete, there are already some guys preparing the boats"

A couple of quik Hi's and welcome to the team were said and before they could reply the meeting got on. Thankfully Jo-ann wrote everything down so they could read it over because they were talking so fast. Before Luna figured out the meeting had stopped, there were outside training to put on surivial suits, it wasn't a problem within 45 seconds the three of them had there suits on and were helping others. They got there ok's that they had succesfull followed the training, so they went in and there were some last words and the big question.

"is there someone that wants to stop, than raise your hand right know". Nobody raised his hand "ok than gett your stuff toghter, go to the boat and tonight in the bar, i'm buying"

Everybody stood up, grabbed there bags and walked outside, Luna, Siebe and Jo-ann didn't know if they had to walk outside or grab bags when Mark walked up to them.

"come on I'll drive you to the boats, do you have everything you need?"  
"Yes I think so, do we need to bring anything special to the boats?"  
"no just bring your bags "

They grabbed there bags and walked outside back to the truck, dropped there stuff in the back and jumped in. The first drove to the Time Bandit to dropp of Jo-ann, she stepped outside and was welcomed by the Hillstrands

" Jup they have listend to us when we asked for the intern to be hot " Johnathan answerd when Jo-ann stepped out

Jo-ann pretend she didn't hear that so she turned around a bent a bit to deep just to drive them crazy, when she looked at Luna and Siebe, she winked and said.

" I'll see you two in about 3 hours for the ritual, be carefull and don't lett them drive you nuts "

She turned around and moved her hips just enough to make Johnathan jump onto the deck and help her with her bags. She was going to have fun at the Time Bandit. Next up the Nothwestern and Siebe's turn to meet the captain and crew he was going to work with. When they arrived Matt was already waiting for him, Siebe got out and Matt walked straight up to him shaking his hand and getting his bag, he didn't say mutch and Siebe didn't ask anything. He turned to Luna and pointed at his watch. There were meeting eachother later that day. So Luna was last up and they drove off to the Cornelia Marie, they had to drive to another dock but Luna didn't care she could ask Mark some questions before she stepped on board.

"Is Phil coming back or not?"  
"Yes he's back, he does have to take medication I believe but the docter gave him the ok of coming back"  
"Is there anything I need to know before I get on board?"  
"Don't worry Luna you'll be ok, Phil will take good care of you"

Luna trusted Mark, she would be ok and before she knew it they stopped for the Cornelia Marie. Luna stepped out of the car and she could hear the guys working on deck, Mark stepped out to helping Luna with her bags. After he shook her hand and wished her luck, he got back in the car and drove off. Luna turned around and looked at the Cornelia Marie, there is no way back anymore now. She found the courage in her toes, grabbed her bags and walked up to the boat, here she goes. 


	10. Chapter 10

please leave a review

-  
Luna stepped on to the boat.

" So your our new camera girl " Murray said " Yes that would be me, I'm Luna " She walked up to him to shake his hand.  
" Nice to meet you, I'm Murray and these guys would be Dave, Freddie and that youngster there is Josh " He pointed at the guys while he called there names " Phil, Jake and our other camera man Rick are on there way, Rick had some delay, Phil and Jake are in the clinic "  
" Nothing serious I hope "  
" No I had a check up " Phil answerd " You're Luna right, there camera girl? "  
" Yeah thats me, nice to meet you "

Phil had got onboard and shoke her hand, just behind him Jake had got on to.

" The Doc just wanted to know if everything was ok " Phil said " There is Rick by the way "

Luna looked up and saw a formiliar face, there was her old teachter walking towards the boat, he smiled when he saw her suprised face.

" Luna is that you girl?, Am I working with you this season?" He asked when he climbed on board. " Jup, you are and don't think you can traid me for Jo-Jo or Big S" she said when she gave Rick a big bearhug " There here also? On witch boats? Are they ok? "

Thats how she rememberd her teachter, a big smile on his face when he talked about them, telling stories about how good there were and not afraid of taking any risks. And than it hit here, he had to know about doing interns and he had to be the guy that Leroy talked about, a producer that recommend them.

" Are you the guy that told the producers to pick us out of all the others? "

He smiled and looked at here, that was enough for Luna to know that he indeed was the guy. She mouthed a thank you and answerd his questions.

" Jo-Jo is on the Time Bandit and Siebe is on the Northwestern and you know what that means "  
" Yes he has to bite the head of a herring, he is going to puke "  
" That Jo-Jo girl should be aware of John " Phil answerd

Both Rick and Luna started laughing

" No John should be aware of Jo-Jo, she may look sweet and innocent but she is a tough cookie and not impressed quikly by tough guys or captains " Luna said laughing " Come on I'll show you around while these guys prepare everything " Rick said while he pushed here across the deck. " Where is Jake?, we need him on deck" Josh screamed " I think he's in the gally, I'll send him up "

Luna walked into the gally and bumped into Jake

" Hey watch were you going" Jake mutterd to Luna " Jake knock it off, she is the new camera girl give her a break and go on deck they need you there " Rick answerd with a loud voice, he was pissed that Jake responded like that it wasn't necassary " Dad got a girl onboard, has he gone crazy?" Jake screamed " Where the hell is she going to sleep and did he forgot about the bad ju-ju "

Luna felled uncomfortable, why did she always had to end up in this kind of situations. It was clear to her that Jake didn't want her on the boat. Jake passed her to walk on deck, he turned around to face her and gave her a real dirty look.

"What's his problem? " Rick asked 


	11. Chapter 11

please leave a review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Don't mind him, he had some problems with this girl and I apolegize that he takes it out on you " Josh answerd

He had followed them when they walked down to the gally, Luna stepped over the skate shoes Jake kicked out and left on the gally floor.

" Its oke Josh, I'm used to get screamed at but I would like it if he says that to me personally, I mean before I got here I had some problems with this guy but I don't take that out on you or one of the other guys to. And I know a girl on the boat means bad ju-ju, so if you guys want me to leave than I'll"

Luna was suprised by her own reaction, she was boiling inside but she react so calm even when she talked about this guy part, she ment Joey with that. He had hurt her so much and maybe Jake was hurt to but that didn't gave him the right to react like that.

"You don't have to leave" Josh said " Let Jake blow of some steam, come on I'll show you your bunk, you'll sleep in the same stateroom and Jake and I "

She looked at Josh, great she already pissed of Jake and know she was sleeping in the same stateroom talking abouyt getting interesting

" If I find anything in my bunk or he hates me for the rest of the trip your in trouble Josh"  
" Don't be afraid you won't find anything in your bunk and he won't hate you, I'll make sure of that" Josh said with a big smile on his face. He liked Luna, she was a fiesty girl, not afraid of saying what was on her mind. He showed her the stateroom, when he wanted to walk out of the room he turned around and faced Luna.

" I think you should know what's going on with Jake, he's feeling down about this girl. When he met her she looked like a nice honest girl, but then he found out she loved his superstarstatus more than him as a person and Jake was realy crazy about here" " Fame does crazy things with people" Luna answerd while she started to unpack her bags. Why did Josh tell her these things, did she had to prepared for something " So what does your boyfriend thinks about you being here? " Josh asked " I don't have a boyfriend anymore, thats the guy I just talked about, he cheated on me with my best friend, and he couldn't keep his hands to himself"

Josh his jaw dropped to the floor " He did what! "  
" He has beat me up once, I walked in on him and my best friend when there were making out, I ran outside and a couple of minutes later he followed me, he grabbed me and threw me on the ground and started to beat me, thankfully there were cops, after that we broke up and I don't ever want to see him again"  
She hit her pillow to make her words look stronger but she knew it wouldn't work, she could feel her eyes tearing up.  
" I'll leave you alone for a minute, If you want to talk to anyone just give yell " Josh said while he walked up to Luna to give her a hug.

Josh felled sorry for her, witch guy does something like that? He walked on to the deck to get that thought of his mind or he would go crazy. He hated men that were beating women, in his eyes that was just pathetic. Luna decided that she was unpacking the stuff she needed at that moment and after that she would walk around a bit, maybe getting some nice photo's or videos of the boats. She found her bag that had her personal camera in it, some notepads, extra batteries, the basic stuff. Some thing felled on the floor, she picked it up and found out it was a picture of her and Joey. Now the tears realy started coming, she let herself fall on her bunk and started crying. 


	12. Chapter 12

please leave a review

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was working on deck when Josh walked up to him.

" Jake do me a favor, go to Luna and apologize to her, what happen between you and Angel isnt her fault'"  
" I know, I shouldn't react the way I did before, where is she? "  
" In the stateroom unpacking her stuff and Jake be nice to hear she has had some bad experience with guys before "

That wondered Jake, did he reacted to hard towards Luna. He toke off his gloves and washed his hands , he was smelling like bait, he hoped Luna wouldn't hate him for it. On the other hand she should better get used to it. When he walked to the stateroom he heard Luna cry, he froze when he heard that, he didn't want to make her cry, he hated when he made girls cry and tryed realy hard not to do that. Jake knocked on the door and he could hear Luna stopped crying, when he walked in she turned her head away from him so he couldn't see her face.

" I'll be gone in a couple of seconds just let me get my bag "  
" You don't have to go, I'm here to apologize, I'm sorry for what I said to you and for the way I react before, Could we start over " Jake asked

Luna looked at his face he realy ment what he was saying and that made her feel good, she wiped away a tear that had rolled down her face. Jake looked at her he could see that she had been crying her eyes were a bit red and puffy but she had this look in her eyes, like she just had made a decision to be strong. It made him curious.

" Ok we'll start over, I'm Luna the new cameragirl on board " Luna said while she stuck out her hand so Jake could shake it.  
" I'm Jake, and again I'm sorry if you need anything just yell ok? " He said while he shoke her hand " I'll, is that the girl? " Luna pointed at the picture above Jake's pillow. She was a pretty girl, Blond hair, green eyes, big toothpaste smile, size zero and wearing only brand clothing, no wonder why she was called Angel.  
" Yeah that's her, her name is Angel but I guess Josh already told you " Jake's face changed, he looked sad and hurt, Luna felled uncomfortable.  
" I'm going to walk around a bit take some photo's, could you tell me where I could find the Time Bandit and the NorthWestern? "  
" There a couple of docks farther on, I believe there docked next to eachother " Jake softly answerd " Do you want me to bring you "  
" No but thanks I'll walk, you probaly have things to do so won't bother you " and with that said Luna grabbed her bag and walked out leaving Jake behind.

Jaked lay down on his bunk and takes the picture of Angel and him of the wall, he felt betrayed, hurt but most of all very stupid. How could he fall in love with this girl that was obvious a golddigger. He felt for her smooth words and sweet smile and than they say men are players, well girls can be to. At the moment he had enough of girls, Jake was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't heard Josh walking in.  
" Still thinking about Angel little brother " Josh asked " Stop calling me little brother, I hate that and you know it and yes I'm still thinking about her "  
" Ok I'm sorry by the way what did you say to Luna that she wanted to get off the boat that quik? "  
" Nothing I just apologized to here, that's it "  
" Jake don't lie, I saw her face she had been crying, What did you say to her? " Josh raised his voice " Josh that's not a lie, when I came in she was crying, i don't know why, I did see her stuff something under her pillow "

Josh pulled up Luna's pillow and saw the reason she was crying. There were some piecies of a photo and when Josh pieced them back together he saw a guy and a girl smiling. It was Luna and her boyfriend. Josh turned around and showed Jake the picture.

" This is the reason why she was crying Jake "  
" She was crying about her boyfriend, I thought dad asked for a tough girl " " Trust me Jake, she is a tough girl " Josh answerd and he told Jake the story Luna had told him.

Meanwhile....

Why hadn't she accepted the offer of Jake bringing here, it was cold and a storm was coming up. She shouldn't be out here but she was stubborn. In the distance she could she the NorthWestern and she could see Siebe working on deck with Edgar, She quikly grabbed her camera and made some great shots for Discovery. Siebe had noticed her and told Edgar he would get off.

"Edgar, Luna is here is there something that needs to be done"  
"No, you don't have to do anything, you would walk in the way so just go "  
"Thanks Edgar, i'll be back soon"  
"Yeah, what ever "

Siebe jumped of the boat and walked towards Luna, when he reached her he gave Luna a big hug, They started walking towards the Time bandit.  
" How are they treating you on the Cornelia Marie? Did you cry? "  
" There treating me well and its just the wind in my eyes no biggy " Luna answerd " Jo-ann arranged the car right? " she tried to change the subject " Yeah she did, Johnathan will drive us to the shipgraveyard and he'll tell us some stories about the boats and what happend to them"  
" Jo-ann got a warm welcome didn't she "  
" Yeah she did, john thought she was a beautiful girl, so he is pleased with her "  
" She's so its not realy strange he feels that way about her "  
" Are you 2 talking about me" Jo-ann asked while she jumped off the boat. BUSTED!  
" Well I had a warm welcome, the guys were real nice to me "  
" Duuuuh, John probaly drewled all over the place " Luna replied " And you are? " Luna heard behind her, John has got off the boat to.  
" I'm Luna, the camera girl on the Cornelia Marie " Luna answerd, she didn't care that John had heard her.  
" For the record I didn't drewl all over the place "  
" Not yet but you'll I know Jo-jo "  
" Jo-Jo is her nickname, I'll keep that one in mind " "John if you ever call me Jo-jo, say goodbye to your USA jacket " Jo-ann answerd while she turned red "Shall we go " talking about changing subject

They got into the car and toke off, John started talking right away about pretty much everything. Jo-ann and Luna didn't mind they were in the backseat having there own conversation.

" So you had a good welcome on the Time Bandit "  
" Yeah Luna, I had a nice welcome, how was your welcome on the Cornelie Marie"  
Luna thought about what happend between her and Jake " It was ok, there nice guys and I was right about Phil, he's like my grandfather "  
" Than your at the right place girl, Phil always takes good care of his crew and real good care if its a girl " John answerd " Are you ready for the ritual " Luna asked when she looked at Jo-ann

She could see Jo-ann was nervous about it, this ritual is a big deal for her and Luna. Both there grandfathers were fisherman and at one point in time they hadn't come home from sea. With this ritual they were going to honor them and Mother Nature hoping she would go easy on them. 


	13. Chapter 13

please leave a review

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived and they had to walk just a couple of minutes before they would be at the boats. Luna could feel the wind it looked like Mother Nature wanted to turn here inside out. In the distance they could see the shadows of the boats, there were laying on the rocks like there were just dropped there. It gave her shiffers down here spine she wasn't liking the vieuw, John told stories about what had happend to those boats. This wasn't the way she wanted to end her life, thats for sure, but what scared here the most was how calm John was. At least he appered to be calm but she could here in his voice how its was hurting him to talk about his fellow fishing friends. Jo-ann wonder along the shoreline finding the perfect spot for them to do the ritual, and after a few feet she found a place that had 4 rocks and in the middle they could dip there feet into the water, something Luna wasn't looking forward to. Jo-ann called Luna, Siebe and John over but John refused to join them. After the persuaded him he joined them but they had to promise him he wouldn't have to do some crazy or creepy stuff. Jo-ann promised him that and so they all lighted a candle, took over there shoes and dip them into the freezing water", Jo-ann started to say a prayer

"Spirits of the Ocean, here these words We ask for the wishdom from our forefathers There courage and there strength So that when we go out to sea We can be as brave as our forefathers

Mother of the water Please watch over us when we go out to sea.  
Bless us with calm water and gentle weather and let our fortune be great"

Then Luna followed in spanish *  
" Los Esp ritus del Oc ano, aqu estas palabras. Pedimos la wishdom de nuestros antepasados. No existe el valor y la fuerza. As que cuando salimos al mar. Podemos ser tan valientes como nuestros antepasados.

Madre del Agua Por favor, ver como nos vamos a la mar. Bend cenos con mar calma y suave clima. Y nuestra gran fortuna de ser"

And The Siebe in Dutch *

" Geesten van de zee, hoor deze woorden Wij vragen om de wijsheid van onze voorvaderen Hun moed en hun kracht Dat wanneer wij naar zee gaan Wij net zo moedig zijn als onze voor vaderen

Moeder van het water astublieft waak over ons als wij naar zee gaan zegen ons met een kalme zee en zacht weer en laat ons fortuin groot zijn"

They took there feet out of the water and Jo-ann took a little wooden boat out of her backpack, the boat was coverd with symbols. Luna knew what they ment, there were symbols that reprisend Fisherman, there Boats, there Families and there Crews.

" Are we done " John wisperd, didn't want to dis respect the ritual " Almost "Jo-ann answerd giving him a gentle smile " Now take these pieces of paper and write a little wish or prayer on it, when your done fold it, place it in the boat and put your candle on it. They al took there pieces of paper and started writing, Luna knew what she would write and to who " Dear Grandfather,please take care of everyone at home while I'm gone and please give me the wishdom,courage and strength I need to complete this journey. Watch over the Cornelia Marie, her captain and her crew. P.s I miss you and promise me ............

Luna folded her piece of paper, placed a kiss on it and laid it in the little boat and set her candle on it, Jo-ann, Siebe and John followed here example and after they all had placed there papers and there candles Jo-ann pussed the boat into the sea. It was a strange side such a small little boat with 4 burning candles on it, Knowing that within a couple of hours it would be joined by the crabboats, there captains and there crews that were going to fish the dangerous Bering sea

* For the Spanish I used a translater on the net so I'm sorry if things aren't write, for the dutch it was easy because its my own language 


	14. Chapter 14

please leave a review

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake started to cute up the food, after Josh had told him Luna's story, he went to the gally. Luna's story had shocked him, his father had always raised Josh and him to have a great respect for women, help them, protect them and never hurt them. So he had got mad when he heard what happend to hear and he understanded why she cryed when she saw the picture. He sang along with a song that his laptop was blasting, ofcourse he had MHB radio on, ever since Matty had interviewd his dad he had listend to the station and to him it was a bit home away from home. While another one of his favorites started, he pushed the tray into the oven, so that they could eat in about a hour. Everyone was gone to town so he didn't prepare much, Jake could hear Murray walkin around in the wheelhouse. They were the only two onboard, so Jake walked up to his stateroom to get his laundry when he saw Luna's bags were still unpacked. He got his laundry but wondered what would be in her backs, he figured the usuall stuff and got his clothes. But his curiosity is winning and he takes a look in her bags, he finds alot of sweatshirts, sweatpants, some jeans and shirts, the raingear she was going to need and two little black bags. He opens up the first one and finds out its full with personal stuff like a Ipod, notepads, pasport and pictures, He went throw the pictures and saw Luna with her family, friends and two beautifull little girls. He placed everything back in the first little black bag and opens the second one. He opens it up, turns red first and then immediately starts grinning, he had found her lingerie and he liked what he was seeing. Murray walked down into the gally

"Jake Where are you?

Jake jumped of Luna's bunk, stuffing everything back in her bags, got his clothes and walked out of the stateroom.

"I'm here just doing some laundry, could you check the food in the oven"  
"It looks good and smell great to" Murray replied while he closed the oven door " WOOH Jake have you seen a ghost, your as white as a sheet "  
"There's nothing, what did you wanted to say? "  
"I'm heading to the clinic to pick up your father's medication and then head to the bar, so would you mind to stay here until Luna's is back, it shouldn't be long before she's back"  
"Sure No problem, I'll stay here until she is back and maybe I'll join you later at the bar"  
"Ok, Thanks and Jake leave some food, it smells real good"  
" I'll don't worry "

Murray walked out and just a couple of minutes later Jake heard a car leaving, He was alone. He started the washing machine and got something to eat and while he was eating he found himself daydreaming about what he just saw in Luna's bag.

Meanwhile....

Luna looked back at the sea, in the distance she could see the little boat, they had walked back to the car, got in and drove away. John was impressed by the ritual and so he asked Jo-ann all kinds of questions. Siebe just looked out of the window, lost in his thougts. Luna could see his face, he was worried and so was she. She wondered about the trip, is it going to be a good season, was she going to be oke and she knew this were the questions Siebe was asking himself. Luna bent forward a bit and tickled Siebe in his neck, he turned back and smiled. The trip back to the docks was fast and before they knew it there were standing on the dock where the Time Bandit had found his place. They all stepped out of the car except Johnathan he said his goodbyes to Luna and Siebe and he took of to the bar leaving the three of them behind. It was time to say goodbye, Luna hated these moments. She walked up to Jo-ann gave her the biggest hug she could and told her to be safe and behave next to the Time Bandit man. Jo-ann is like a big sister to Luna and they would see eatchoter pretty much everyday or talked to the phone, so it was a strange feeling that this was going to change. Siebe gave Jo-ann a big hug and also told her to be safe, Luna tried to hide her tears but Siebe saw them. Siebe pulled them together and whisperd "Grouphug, Listen to me you little cry-babies, the three of us are going to be okay, we're on board some of the best boats, with the best captains and crews, don't worry we'll be okay" The three of them laughed and Siebe also started to tear up, there goes the big strong man act. He gave Jo-ann a kiss on her forehead and Luna gave her another hug.  
"Siebe is right, we're going to be okay" Jo-ann answerd. She turned around and stepped aboard the Time bandit, when se was up in the wheelhouse she blow the to of them a kiss, turned of the light and disappeared in the darkness. Luna and Siebe walked towards the Northwestern, she still had tears in her eyes, Siebe just wrapped his arms around her and comfert her. She was sure going to miss this when she was on the Cornelia Marie. They reached the Northwestern and they could see Matt was in the wheelhouse. Siebe turned aroundand gave Luna a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

" Don't worry girl, were going to be okay, all of us "  
LUna knew he was right but still she hated to say goodbye, so she gave him a last cuddle "can you call?"  
"Sig allows the camera crew to call but that's all I know, I'll let you know if know more details"  
"Okay, just lett me know and I'll let you know if I can call" Luna replied Siebe just gave her one final hug and than jumped onto the Northwestern, he walked up to the wheelhouse looked and winked at her before he walked down to the gally, out of her sight. Luna turned her back to the Northwestern and started walking towards the Cornelia Marie, she cryed she hated to say goodbye. In the far distance she could see the Cornelia Marie, she could see the light in the wheelhouse and Jake taking watch. Next to her intuation, she had a good eye side, she could she real small thingss and her eyues quikly adjusted to the dark. Thats why Jo-ann sometimes called her cat. Luna heard footsteps behind her and Immediatly knew she had to get on the boat as soon as possible 


	15. Chapter 15

please leave a review

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna took some bigger steps but it was hard, it was real slippery because of the ice, she could hear the footsteps closing in on her. Luna looked at the wheel house and saw that Jake was gone.

" Hello sweetheart don't walk that fast, I want to talk to you, I believe I saw you some where before "

Luna could hear in his voice that the guy had been drinking and not just one or two drinks but alot.

" Derek back off, leave her the hell alone, she is not into you "

Thank god, Jake was there, he had seen her walking towards the boat and he had seen the guy following her.

" Why don't you back off Jake, I'm talking with her"  
" First off all Derek you drunk and the second she wasn't talking back at you"

Luna had reached the boat and grabbed the hand Jake offerd her, to get onboard.

" Does she work on the boat with you? " Derek asked " Yeah, She's our new camera girl "  
" Well than I hope your survivalsuit is within reach " Derek answerd laughing, he walked away well tried to. Jake followed him with his eyes, making sure he wasn't coming back. Luna waled down to the gally close followed by Jake.

" Who was that?" she asked while Jake sat down.  
" That's Derek, He thinks he's the man that every girl wants to be with. But he drinks alot and because of that he's dangerous "  
" Well that's jus pafetic how is it possible that he still works on the Rosie?"  
" His skipper and his father were great friends, after his father passed away his skipper took over the father part "  
" So he feels like his owns it to Derek " " Yeah pretty much, but thats not importants, what did you guys do? "  
" Oohw a special ritual thats important to Jo-ann and me, its kind off honoring to those in our past, our present and our future "  
" Sounds intense and how was it you saying goodbye to Siebe and Jo-ann? "  
" Okay I'm going to change the subject know, is there something in the oven because it smells good " Luna hide her face, she felt tears coming up.  
" Sit down, I'll get you something " Jake said with a sweet smile, he had seen Luna was tearing up so decided to drop the subject. He mad her a plate full of good and yummie food and grabbed her something to drink, he grabbed himself a drink and joined her at the table. Luna was hungry, she hadn't really eat and this was smelling great.

" Who made this, its good! "  
" I did and I'm glad you like it " Jake answerd " If it doens't work out as a crabfisherman, you can always become a cheff "

Jake started laughing and Luna joined him. She felt good and her guts were telling her she was going to be just fine. After they were done Luna helped Jake with the dishes and cleaning up the gally. Jake went up to the wheelhouse getting the phone that was ringing. Luna followed him because she had to do a final check up on the camera's in the wheelhouse.

" Hello this is the Cornelia Marie, Jake speaking "

The smile he had on his face after diner just disappeard and in his eyes a looks of hurt appeard.

" Why are you calling me Angel? You know its over between us, doesn't your new boyfriend pays the bills now? "

Luna looked at Jake's face that was know full of anger, she decided to check the camera's later and leave Jake alone. Luna wanted to turn around and walk away but Jake threw the horn on to the phone and then there was a silcence, the kind of one you can cut with a knife.

" You don't have to leave because of that call " Jake answerd soft " Are you sure, I can come back later to check the camera's "  
" No Luna, you don't have to leave maybe I can help you, anything to forget about that phone call "  
" Okay I have to adjust the one in front of you, so you can stay in the chair."

Luna slidded along Jake to adjust the camera, when she looked back to she if it was aimed right, she saw a how a tear rolled down Jake's face. Without even thinking she wiped the tear away , he was suprised but he didn't push her hands away. Jake loved what he felt, it was along time ago since someone touched him like that.

" I'm done her, I'll leave you alone, if you need anything just yell" Luna said, she walked towards the steps and walked down three steps but than she changed her mind.  
" Jake could you do me a favor, could you lett me know when we pass priest rock? There is something that I need to do "  
Jake turned to face Luna and gave her a little smile " I'll do that, but why? "  
" You'll find out tomorrow, Thanks Jake " Luna turned around and walked down the stairs. She walked towards her stateroom so she could unpack the rest of her stuff. When she opened up her bags, she noticted that someone had gone throw her stuff and that her 2 little bags where on top of her clothes. Luna could only think of one guy that could have done that and that guy was up in the wheelhouse know, Jake. Luna didn't care that he had done that she just hoped that he hadn't opened them but than again if he did she hoped he liked what he had seen. 


	16. Chapter 16

**please leave a review**

* * *

Luna finished unpacking when she heard voices, Phil and the rest of the crew got back. She decided to talk to Rick about her shifts, so she walked out of the stateroom and bumped into Murray who dropped Phil's medication.

" I'm sorry, let me help you, I didn't see you "  
" That's ok Luna, getting the medication for Phil isn't hard but making sure he gets it and on time is a challenge "  
" If you need any help just ask me maybe I know some tricks to make sure he gets it " Luna replied

Murray walked up to the wheelhouse and Luna walked into the gally to talk with Rick about shifts, they decided that Luna would start in the morning because she had to travel allot and she needed the energy. They went on to the deck to check the camera's outside. Rick told her the good spots for great shots and the spots she wasn't aloud to stand. They were discussing about diffrent camera angles when Phil's voice came over the hauler.  
" Get used to hear me screaming at you, because I'll let you know to get out of the way! "  
Luna started laughing an answered " Yes skipper, I'll keep that in mind "  
She looked around the deck when she felt some one was watching her from the docks, when she focused on the dock she could see a silhouette and when it spotted her it started running. Luna could see him running towards the vessel the Rosie and when he stepped onboard she could see a glimp of his face, Derek. So he was still following her but why? She wasn't sure if she needed to mention this to Phil or Rick, but what did it matter in a couple of hours they would be on there way and so would the Rosie, so why worry about it?. Luna walked back into the gally, grabbed her notepad, sits down at the galley table and starts writing. She promised herself that she would make a journal but instead of writing in English she started to write in Dutch. That made Freddie, who joined her at the table, curious and he tried to read the words.

" Witch language is that, I can't read it "  
" Its Dutch, my mother language "  
" Wait, you mean your not out of the states, but your English is real good ! "  
" Thanks but no I'm not from the states, I was born in Amsterdam on Valentines day "  
" How sweet, come on guys can you give me an aaaaahw " all the guys joined him in an aaahw  
" Shut up "  
" That means your birthday will be celebrated on the bering sea "  
" Well there had to be a first time for everything, right? "

They all laughed and then some small talk followed, Luna stood up to get something to drink when she saw Jake reading her notes.

" Do you read anything interesting Jake? " Luna asked " No " Jake answered " I tried to recognize words "  
" Did you are where you curious if I wrote anything about you? "  
" No I can't read your handwriting, its sloppy "

Now the whole crew bend over to see the notes Luna made, trying to read it.

" I recognize that one, that means camera right? Dave asked " You don't have a sloppy handwriting " Murray said " Thank you and if you all don't mind I'm going to bed "

Luna finished her drink, washed off her cup, grabbed her notepad and walked towards her stateroom, just before she walked in she turned around.

" Don't be scared Jake, I'll make sure I won't write anything nasty about you " and winked at him

This made the whole crew whoop at him and Jake turned red, Luna walked into the stateroom, dropped herself on her bunk and wrote down her last notes. Then she cuddled up under the sheets and turned off the light. She could hear the guys talking about woman, cars, money and other man stuff in the galley, slowly she fell asleep, dreaming about the upcoming adventures on the Bering sea.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Please leave a review. I want to know what you think about it

* * *

The next morning Luna wakes up by something that sounds like a chainsaw. Luna looks up and sees Josh snore and Jake being restless. She takes a look at the clock its 9 am, she gently steps out of the bed, grabs her clothes and walks to the little bathroom to fresh herself up. After she's changed and a bit more awake she walks into the galley to prepare breakfast. Murray was up and Phil was getting some coffee.

" Good morning your up early, had a good night? " Phil asked  
" Yeah I did until your son woke me up "  
" Witch one, I told them to..."  
" Calm down Phil, Josh just did his best impression of a chainsaw "

Phil and Murray started laughing and Luna turned around to make breakfast, but it was already done

" I thought I was on breakfast duty "  
" Well I didn't know your were going to be up so soon, so I prepared it. Don't you feel seasick? "  
" No I don't, I'm used to the sea. My grandfather was a fisherman and as a kid I joined them. "

Phil smiled, grabbed his coffee and walked up to the wheelhouse, Murray screamed at him.

" Phil you need to take your medication "  
" I'll when I feel like it and I don't feel like it at this moment "

Murray rolled his eyes Luna looked at him. Why was Phil being so stubborn?

" He doesn't want to take them does he? Why is he being so stubborn? "  
" Because he doesn't want to worry his kids and he hates this kind of medication. Its a kind of powder that has to solve in water and than you have to drink it "  
" Where are they, I'll make sure he gets it "

Murray showed Luna the medication and told her what to do with it, she grabbed a glass and filled it with water, then she made a fresh cup of coffee and grabbed Phil's medication. Murray gave her the glass of water but she shook her head.

" Could you give me the coffee ?"  
" But why, I can't follow you "  
" Well he doesn't drink the water he hates that, so we'll put it in his coffee "  
" Luna do you think he's stupid, he'll never buy that "  
" Let's give it a try, if it works perfect than we'll have a way of giving him his medication and if it doesn't work, well we have to find another way. Pass me the sugar will ya? "

Murray past the sugar and watched Luna throwing some sugar in the glass of water and the medication in Phil's coffee " Ready to go " Luna grabbed the coffee and water and walked up to the wheelhouse. Murray quickly followed her, if Phil was going to explode he could cover her.

" Phil here you are, your medication and a cup of coffee to was away the nasty taste. I added some sugar so it would taste a little less bitter. "

Phil took his coffee, thanked her, drinks the water didn't finished it at all but he did drink all of his coffee. Luna turned around to face Murray and mouth see I told you. Murray smiled and nodded this was the way Phil was going to get his medication.

" Aren't were leaving? Luna asked Phil  
" No there doing a tank check so within a couple of hours were leaving "  
" OK, is there anything I can do?"  
" Wake up Ding and Dong, make allot of noice otherwise they won't wake up "  
" OK I'll and give them breakfast, any tips of waking them up "  
" Just make allot of noice "

Luna nodded and walked down the steps, she opens up the stateroom door. Josh was still asleep but Jake was restless. They still looked as cute as in the plane.

" Jake, Josh, wake up "  
" I'm awake, thanks to Josh the chainsaw " Jake answered grumpy  
" Come on, there is fresh coffee and a big breakfast "  
" How are we going to wake up Josh "  
" Be right back "

Luna turned around, leaving Jake behind so he could get his clothes on. She walked to the galley, opens one of the cabinets, took to lids and walked back to the stateroom. Jake saw Luna and immediately walked out when she walked in. Luna took the lids and slammed them against each other a couple of times, Josh jumped straight up, hitting his head again the upper bunk

" What happend, where is the fire? "  
" Good morning Mr Harris, welcome back to our world, did you had a pleasant stay in La-La Land " Luna answered in this snooty English accent

Jake, Dave and Freddie felled on the floor laughing, Phil and Murray walked down and laughed to. Luna just stepped over the laughing crew members and walked back into the galley. When she turned her head to see if Josh got out of bed, he was still in bed with a shocked look on his face. She didn't know if it was because of the noice or of the shock that a crew member asked him in a snooty English accent if he had some pleasant dreams.

"Well get your ass out of bed, I'm not giving you breakfast on bed "

Josh jumped out of bed and got dressed, he got the clue, don't mess with Luna


	18. Chapter 18

**please leave a review**

* * *

The guys were back on deck working and Luna cleaned the galley, the breakfast was a big hit. Especially after the nice wake up Josh got. The guys were still teasing him with it and all talked in there version of a English snooty accent. Luna grabbed her camera ready to start filming, she walks up to the wheel house to discuss what she is going to film. Luna was up for wheel house duty, so she could get used to the routine and the sea. Phil started to scream orders over the hauler, Luna could see the boys running across the deck ready to take off. Within minutes the boat got free from the docks heading to the Bering sea, the guys looked in there element. Rick had already walked down to the deck to film and after a couple of minutes Luna couldn't resist anymore. She walked down to her stateroom, grabbed a sweatshirt and the photo of her and Joey and walked onto the deck. She couldn't just sit back and let the guys have all the fun, Jake saw Luna walk onto the deck and waved at her to come over, Luna walked up to him.

" You still want to know when we pass Priest Rock? "  
" Yeah could you tell me when we pass it "  
" I'll let you know, but why ?"

Luna grabbed the picture and showed it to Jake, a voice behind her said what Jake was thinking.

" Why do you bring a picture of your and your ex ? " Josh asked  
" So I can say goodbye and close that chapter " Luna replied " Its over and done and I always told him I would drown him if I had the chance. Well he isn't here but this picture will do the trick and so will this necklace "

Luna showed the little medallion around her neck. It had a picture of her and Joey in it and on the back it said you and me forever, she remembered the moment she got it and at that moment she was happy. After they broke up she wasn't happy anymore but she would be happy again after she closed this chapter.

" There's Priest Rock, we'll pass it in a couple of minutes "

Luna walked up to the rail and looked at Priest Rock, this was going to be the end of a painful chapter. Luna was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Jake had walked of deck, he walked into the stateroom and takes a look at the picture above his pillow. There was the picture of him and Angel, should he take the picture to close the chapter, like Luna was going to do, or should he wait for better days to come.

" Jake get back on deck! " Phil screamed through the hauler, Jake looks one more time at the picture and then rips it off the wall, he was going to end this chapter. He walked back onto the deck with the picture in his hand. Luna looked over the ocean, it was so beautiful and so peaceful, yes it was time to say goodbye to the past and to embrace the future. Luna took the picture of her and Joey, ripped it in two pieces and than let the wind take it out of her hands.

" Goodbye Joey, now you will never have another chance to hurt me "

She dropped her necklace and watched the sea swallowing it and with that all the pain, the tears, the sleepless nights when she tried to cry herself to sleep, they all disappeared together with the photo and necklace. She wouldn't let this happen to her ever again. Luna followed the water with her eyes when she saw Jake ripping a photo into pieces and throwing it over the rail. In a flash she saw a blond girl, Angel, he was throwing her photo overboard.

" Your not the only one that had to close a chapter " Jake said while he was tearing up  
" I see that, are you OK? "  
" I should have done that along time ago "  
" Feel relieved ? " Luna asked while she gently wiped the tears from his face. " Annoying huh that spray? "

Jake smiled, damn again that cute smile, weak knee alert and than those eyes

" Yo Jake, we ain't got all day you know, we need to get these pots chained up, come on man " Josh interrupted

Thanks Josh, Luna thought to herself. Jake excused himself and climbed on top of the pots, she watched them for a couple of minutes before she turned around to get into the galley. She quickly came in and enjoyed the warmth and then here mouth dropped to the floor, Come on you had to be kidding she cleaned the galley about 20 minutes ago, It looked like a battlefield again. " Thanks for nothing boys" Luna muttered and got back to cleaning the galley.


	19. Chapter 19

**please leave a review**

* * *

Luna had made dinner, cleaned the galley, gave Phil his medication, did some laundry, filmed in the wheelhouse and did some captain interview's. She had found her place on the boat quickly and loved being back on a boat. They were about 4 hours away from the crab grounds, so she started to heat the food because the guys would be in any minute and she wanted them to have full stomachs before they had to do a long run. Rick had decided than she would be filming on deck and he would be in the wheelhouse. Luna knew it was because the weather would be bad and he wanted to know if she could make it, well bring it on she was ready for it. At the moment she opened the over door to see how the roast was doing when Jake peeked his head in to the galley.

" Its smells good, does that mean dinner is ready? "  
" It will be done in a couple of minutes, so call the guys "

Jake walked back on deck and screamed dinner was ready, within 5 minutes the crew was in the galley having dinner. After Freddie was done eating he walked up to the wheelhouse to take over the watch from Phil. The rest of the crew went into there staterooms to have some rest before they were on the location Phil wanted to place his first test string. Luna quickly finished the dishes and walked into the stateroom to sleep for a bit, she pulled of her sweatshirt that smelled and wanted to grab a tank top when the door opened.

" Nice abs " she heard Josh saying and saw Jake turning red.  
" Thanks, I think Jake wanted to give me a compliment about something else, didn't ya Jake ?" Luna said while she pulled on her tank top on

Jake muttered that he needed something out of the galley, turned around and tripped over his own feet. Josh started to laugh and Luna walked up to Jake.

" Are you okay? " She asked him while she helped him back up. He couldn't look her straight in the eye, he felt so stupid, he should have knocked.  
" Yeah I'm okay, I'm sorry for walking in on you, I didn't know you were changing otherwise I wouldn't have walked in on you "  
" No problem, come on Jake, you have seen girls without there shirts before "  
Jake blushed and softly answered " Yeah but not some one as you "  
" What did you say ?"  
"Nothing, just that it won't happen again "

Luna and Jake walked back into the stateroom and got in there bunks. Josh was already fast asleep, Jake quickly climbed into his bunk and turned his back towards Luna. He felt himself turning red when he thought back at what he had seen in her bags. There was some nice lingerie in it and he had just seen one of those fine sets on Luna, she had more of those fine sets. How would they look on...., Wow Harris calm down boy otherwise it will mean you have to take a real cold shower, and she is your crew mate, you can't do this. He turned around and saw that Luna had fell asleep, she looks beautifuland so sweet, if he just could lay next to her, what was he doing! He faced the wall again and closed his eyes seeing the image of the sweet face of Luna, slowly slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Please leave a Review  
Sorry I took a while to update, had to do allot for school**

" Jake, wake up we need to set a string " Josh chuffed his little brother  
" I'm coming, just let me wake up "

Jake got up and got dressed,when he looked at Luna's bunk he saw it was empty so he walked into the galley to get himself some coffee. Luna had her rain gear on and was ready to step on deck, Murray stepped outside and Luna followed him. She got a quick tour around the deck, Murray telling her where she can and can't stand . After the quick tour the rest of the crew walked on deck ready to start were they came for. Luna made sure she got out of every body's way well at least she tried, Dave told her to move just twice.

" Luna your in my way " Ok that was the third time  
" Guys watch it !!! " The crew quikly found a save hide place before the wave could hit  
" Thanks for the heads up Luna, Phil hadn't seen that one coming. I forgive you for walking in my way, now get out of my way "

Luna laughed and continued to film, there were almost done with the string and then they would set another string. There were up for 26 hours know and far from finish, Luna was feeling bit tired but she wouldn't let the guys noticed it. Than she heard some good sounding words when she filmed the bait area.

" Last pot of the string guys, make sure bait is ready for the next string "

Josh placed the last bait sack in the pot before it got launched, he returned to the bait station and Jake ran over to help his brother. Luna filmed the two of them before she had to walk in to change her tape, Rick taped her on the shoulder and told her he would do this string and she was going to the wheelhouse. Of course he would do that, they just had a big ass storm and now the weather was allot calmer. She got changed , grabbed a new tape, made Phil's medication and walked up to the wheel house. She placed the coffee on the dash next to Phil's chair and started to installed her camera when the phone started ringing.

" Luna grab that phone will ya" Phil yelled from out of his stateroom.  
" Sure" Luna answered while she picked up the phone " Hello Cornelia Marie, Luna speaking "  
" Hello, This is Matty Grant from MHBradio, is Phil there? and by the way we're live "  
" Hello Matty, no he's in his stateroom but he should be here in a sec. Nice talking to you by the way, I heard you a couple of times already since we have MHBradio on pretty much all the time "  
" Well thats good to hear but now I wonder why does Phil have a girl onboard, and how is the Fishing going? "  
" I'm a camera girl on the boat so that's why I'm here and about the fishing you have to talk to the big boss. Talking about the big boss, Phil's here so I will hand you over to him "  
" Nice talking to you Luna and before you go, do you have a request that I can play for you "  
" Radar Love from the Golden Earring would be awesome "  
" Coming up "  
" Thanks " Luna answered while she handed the phone over to Phil and he and Matty started talking about fishing.

Luna had installed her camera and know she could sit in the co-captain chair working on her notes, she wrote down everything that had happened on deck, this would make it allot easier for her passing things on to the editing department. While she was writing she had the feeling some one was watching her, so she looked at Phil but he was in a discussing with Matty about Harley's. If he wasn't watching her who did?

" What are you writing about me? " A voice from behind her asked, Luna turned around to see that is was Jake looking over her shoulder reading the notes, they locked eyes for just a second.  
" Nothing, why are you so curious ? "  
" Well, I can recognize my name and other guys their names but that's pretty much it. So I want to know what your writing "

Luna looked down at her notepad to see what she had wrote down. There wasn't anything special just the things they had done on deck, cutting up the bait, dropping the pots, there normal actions. But Jake didn't want to know what she wrote about him in her personal journal.

" Just the things you guys do on deck, so its easier for me to send the tapes in the right order and to let the editors know when the things happened. Don't be scared, I didn't wrote anything embarrassing of scary stuff about you, not really " Luna grinned  
" You've wrote something about me, tell me what you wrote " He walked up towards her with a devilish smile on his face, his hands ready to tickle her.  
" Don't you dare Jacob Harris, Don't you dare to tickle me "  
" Than tell me what you wrote about me " He was a bit suprised by Luna that she talked to him with his full name, only his parents did that.

Luna jumped out of the chair when she saw Jake approaching her, she ran down the steps into the galley. Jake followed her, trying to get her, Luna ran into the galley and bumped into Josh.  
" Josh hold her " Jake screamed while he ran down the steps.

Josh throw his arms around so Luna couldn't run and hold her until his little brother could take her over. Jake grabbed Luna threw her on the bench and started to tickle her. Luna started laughing when Jake tickled her, she hadn't laughed like this in a while  
" What did you write about me " He asked again  
" Nothing bad Jake and that's the truth " Luna could feel the tears streaming down her face, Jake stopped tickling her so Luna could get up and wipe the tears of her face.  
" Your not going to tell me are you? "  
" Maybe I'll someday " Luna answered and quickly walked into her stateroom

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Please leave a Review**

* * *

Luna sat down on the edge of her bunk, putting away her tapes and notepad making sure everything was in the right order. Than she grabbed her personal journal and wrote everything down what had happened to her that day including the little tickling session with Jake. She smiled thinking about it, Jake made her smile again and that was one of the things she liked in him, he was sweet and concerned. She couldn't deny it but he was real good looking, I mean come on dark eyes, dark hair, sexy tattoos and that killer smile of him Hallelujah!!!. She knew he was hurt by Angel like she was hurt by Joey. No No she couldn't think about Joey she had said goodbye to him. She should had listen to the people around her saying he was no good for her but she was stubborn, he had done nice things for her. Luna stop thinking about that Jackass she thought to herself, focus on Jake maybe she should ask him out but than again she wouldn't stand a change against all those ..... Knock Knock  
" Come in " Luna quickly stuffed her journal under her pillow but couldn't stop a photo falling out of it, when she wanted to grab the photo she missed, Jake was quicker. He had a surprised look on his face when he saw the picture

" Do you know my grandfather? " Jake asked " Is the guy in the blue shirt your grandfather?, that means our grandfathers knew each other and he also knew Jo-ann's grandfather "  
" Come on, lets ask my dad " Jake grabs Luna by her hand and pulls her of the bunk when a wave makes the boat role and bumps Jake against Luna, He turns red and Luna could feel his abs. Hello six pack!  
Luna grabs the picture out of his hand and walks up the steps towards the wheelhouse knowing that Jake is following her. Before she could knock on the rail to ask Phil it was ok to come up, Jake runs up the steps, ripping the picture out of her hand and walking up towards his father.

" Dad do you know these men on the photo? "  
" Yeah that's your grandfather, that guy in the white is Rafael and the guy in the red shirt is Lee, They were good guys. My dad told me allot great stories about them, they had allot of fun and were hard workers "  
" Could you tell me some of those stories? " Luna asked eager  
" Why would you want to know stories about my father? "  
" Because Rafael is Luna's grandfather " Jake answered softly  
" Well girl than I'm not the one you should talk to but you should talk to my father. I'll introduce you to him when were back "  
" He doesn't mind does he? "  
" My grandfather hell no, if he can talk about fishing he's in " Jake answered  
" Thank you Phil " Luna said while she walked back down to her stateroom, she was thrilled. She never knew anything about her grandfather fishing, some of his buddies had past on land, some at sea and with some he hadn't been in touch. Luna just hoped Phil's father wouldn't mind telling her stories, her grandmother hadn't told her much about her grandfather just because the memories were to painfull for her. Luna walked into the stateroom stuffed away her precious photo. When she was preparing her camera for filming again Jake walked in the stateroom grabbing a book and a sweatshirt.

" Take a nap, we have some time before we reach the next spot to drop pots "  
" What are you going to do? "  
" I'm the first to take over wheel watch from dad, after me Josh "  
" Do you want some company or would you prefer to be on your own? "  
" I would like some company but first take a shower " Jake said before grabbing his stuff and leaving the stateroom.

While he walked up towards the wheelhouse he smiled, he liked the idea of Luna keeping him company. He hates to admit it but he reallystarted to like her, she had an amazing smile, he had seen her smile a couple of times because of Dave jokes and she had this sweet face. Maybe he should take her out when they were back in town. He grabbed to book and tried to read but he found himself reading the same line over and over again, he couldn't get the image out of his head seeing Luna in her lingerie, she looked so amazingly sexy. He had seen girls in there lingerie before but they had never looked so good as Luna . He was shocked when she walked up the steps her hair wrapped up in a messy bun, wearing sweatpants that followed her curves very well and his sweatshirt. His sweatshirt!! Why was she wearing his sweatshirt and why hadn't she done that before she looked so good in it. He had to swallow before he could ask anything

" Why are you wearing my sweatshirt ? "  
" Why are you going throw my stuff and did you like what you saw in those little black bags?"  
" I didn't go throw your stuff and witch little black bags? "

Luna walked up towards Jake grabbed his chin and turned his face so he had to look straight at here, his skin was soft and he smelled real nice.

" Don't lie to me Jacob Harris, did you go throw my stuff? "

Jake looked up to hear, locking his eyes to hers. Luna felt her knees getting weak but she had to be though.

" I didn't go throw your stuff Luna Perez "  
" You suck at lying you know that, your turning red, just as red as the bra I was wearing when you walked in on me "

Jake turned red, he had been throw her stuff and did see that red bra and he had loved it when he saw Luna wearing it. Luna had set down on the bench behind him and he was glad for it now she couldn't see that he was getting pretty excited.

"Okay one question, why do you have a big bird boxer, I thought you were more of a Tasmanian Devil type "

Jake almost choked in his coffee, Luna quickly came up and rubbed his back. Jake took a deep breath and than turned around to face her

" You went throw my boxers?! "  
" Let me guess it was probably a lame gift you got from your friends, or from your brother? Don't look so surprised, You and I are sharing a stateroom together remember "  
" I'm re-thinking if I really want company "  
" Okay I get it, I'll leave "  
" Yeah please do "

Luna walked a couple of steps down, then stopped and looked at Jake

" You can forget me bringing your coffee " She winked at him and walked down into the galley. There she poured herself and Jake another cup of coffee and she grabbed some cookies. She grabbed the cups and walked towards the wheelhouse steps before she could reach them Jake was already half way down locking eyes with her.

" On second hand please stay, I do like some company "


	22. Chapter 22

**Please leave a Review  
****Sorry it took a while before uploading a new chapter but I'm having a little writers block  
So If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know  
**

Luna smiled and walked up with coffee and cookies. How could she say no to such a cute guy as Jake. She handed over the coffee and cookies to him and sat down in the chair at port side, Jake quickly sat down and checked the radar. Luna stood up and cracked the window open, the sea was calm and the sky was crystal clear. She could see the moon, the stars, feel the soft breeze and smell the ocean. It was a night she remembered a bit to well for her taste. It was the night her grandfather was called on his boat by her mother telling him he just became grandfather of a baby girl. When she asked him how she should name her, he said she was a Hijo de la Luna, a daughter of the moon, so that's how she got the name Luna. But it was also the night her grandfather passed away, the seas were just as calm and so was the weather but out of nowhere there was this one big wave that rolled the boat over. The crew was surprised and there was no chance to react, no man lived. Luna felt a tear rolling down her face and mumbled some words " Si la luna y las estrellas, somos uno juntos. Te quiero abuelo, y pienso en ti * ". She wiped away some tears and then out of now where she felt two warm arms sneak around her waist, she didn't need to turn around to know who that was, she knew it was Jake.

" Are you ok? What did you say " Jake whispered " Si la luna y las estrellas, somos uno juntos. Te quiero abuelo y pienso en ti, it means like the stars and the moon, together we are one. I love you grandfather and I think of you. I'll be okay, its just when I see the moon I see my grandfather, he gave me the name Luna. He used to call me Hijo de la Luna, daughter of the moon "

Luna felled herself tearing up again, she wanted to turn away her face but Jake wouldn't let her, he pulled her closer to him. Luna could feel the strenght in his arms and at that moment she didn't care how so looked, how she felled, who or where the were. She laid her head on his chest and forgot about everything around her, she just hoped Jake wouldn't hate her for doing that. Jake looked down at Luna and smelled her conditioner, he pulled her close and let her cry. Running a hand throw her hair, he found himself falling in love with her. He wanted her to be his girl and he was going to fight for her. Luna calmed down feeling Jake's hand running throw her hair and what felt like minutes was actually a half hour. Jake saw the clock in the corner of his eye, it was time for Josh to take over wheel watch. Luna could feel Jake slightly turning his head towards the clock and knew that it was time for Josh to come up.

" Would you mind waking up Josh ?" Jake wisperd " I'll get him and then I'm going to bed "

Luna let go of Jake and walked down the steps into the stateroom

" Josh wake up, its time for you to take over wheel watch from your brother" She said while gently rubbed his arm " Be up in a minute, would you get me some coffee " Josh asked sleepy " Sure I'll get you some coffee, you get dressed " Luna walked out of the stateroom into the galley

She made Josh a big cup op coffee and grabbed some magazines for him to read, she walked up the steps and places the coffee and magazines on the dash. She turned around to see Jake snoozing in the captain's chair, on her tiptoes she walks over to him. He is so cute, makes you want to cuddle up with hem. Luna stop thinking like that it will never happen.

" Jake wake up, get down to your bunk, Josh is taking over wheelwatch " She wisperd in his ear while running a hand throw his hair. Jake slowly opens his sleepy eyes.  
" You waking me up is the best alarm clock ever, why can't you wake me up every morning so sweet ?"  
" I can, if you want me to and maybe make it even better " What was she doing flirting with Jake, was she crazy she would never stand a change.  
" Really how where you planning on doing that?" Jake was awake now and he liked Luna flirting with him, he liked where this was going " You'll find out if you want to "  
" Hell Yeah I want to, I want to now everything little thing about you "

The words had left his mouth before he realized it, he could feel himself turning red, how could he say something so stupid. He just had blown his changes with her. Luna's ears were ringing , did Jake just say he wanted to know every little thing about her. So that meant he liked her right? maybe she should continue this. Luna bended over this whisper in his ear

" Someday you'll know every little thing about me " She turned around walking down the steps leaving a mesmorized Jake behind.  
" Josh your coffee is upstairs with some magazines for you to read " Luna said while she walked into the stateroom " Thanks Luna is Jake still upstairs?"  
" Yeah he's, send him down, he was already snoozing but make sure he knocks"  
" I'll tell him that by the way why are you wearing Jake's sweatshirt?"  
" Well he went threw my stuff, so I went threw his "  
Josh raised his eyebrow " I don't want to know, I'm going up"

He turned around and walked up towards the wheelhouse , leaving Luna behind so she could chance. Luna took of Jake's sweatshirt and laid it on top of his bunk and took of her sweatpants. She just stood there in her pyjama shorts and her tank top when she heard knocking on the door, she quickly got into bed.

" You can come in its safe "

Jake walked in and saw the sweatshirt on his bed, it had some little mascara wipes on the sleeves because Luna had used it to wipe away her tears.

" Luna are you okay ?" Jake whispered " Yeah I'm oke and thank you for what you did, it means allot to me "  
" No problem I'm here when ever you need me. I didn't wanted to let you go " Jake wisperd that last part " Then why did you ?"  
" I don't know " He answered while he sat down on the edge of her bunk, looking at her.

Out of nowhere Jake layed down next to Luna looking straight into her eyes. Luna didn't know if she should set something because she didn't wanted to run the moment. She could feel his warmth breath on her skin and it gave her goosebumps all over, Jake just smiled at the reaction. She laid her head on the pillow pressing her forehead gently against Jake's, he snugged his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Jake gently placed his lips on hers, the kiss turned from sweet into a passionate one. He broke the kiss and placed one gently on her forehead.

" Sweet dreams Princess "

He stepped out of her bunk and climbed into his own leaving a mesmerised Luna. Oohw Jake believe me I have some sweet dreams Luna thought to herself

* * *

, I used a translating machine so I'm sorry if it isn't * yes this is


	23. Chapter 23

****

So a couple of people gave me some tips to improve the story and I'm very thank full for them  
EwaB gave me the tip if I wanted to turn into a long story that I had two other Dutchies on the boat that I should do something with those to characters  
I love that idea so I started running with that  
If you like it please leave a review and if you don't also leave a review and tell me what you don't like about  
In a short way of saying Just Leave a Review

* * *

**On the Time Bandit**

Jo-ann looked throw the window, she wondered how Luna and Siebe were doing on the others boats. She had a feeling that Luna was sad right know and so was she, both she and Luna had lost there grandfathers on sea in the same night. So this night was bitter sweet for her. Jo-ann had called Siebe a couple of days ago and heard that Sig was everything but pleased with him, he had worked himself in some major problems but what she couldn't find out. She is to lost in her thoughts she doesn't hear John walking up.

" What are you daydreaming about ?"  
" Damnit John you scared me, just thinking about my grandfather and the others on the boats. Can I call them ?"  
" Check up first on Scott and than you can call them "  
" Sure I'll make sure your son is save " Jo-ann answered while passing John, He could not resist it and slapped her on the butt  
" I like cute butts and I can not lie " He sang  
" Captain I know i have a cute butt but you don't have to slap it every single time " She said, winked and walked down the stairs, leaving a bright red John behind

" How are you feeling Scott ?" She asked while she walked into his stateroom  
" I'm oke, my head hurts like hell though "  
" You got hit pretty hard by that wave, but its just a minor concussion so your lucky with that "  
" Thanks for the care Jojo and one little question, whats going in between you and my dad? "  
" Never seeing two adults flirt " Jo-ann answered with a slight blush on her face " You better get some rest before you guys have to go back on deck "  
" Goodnight Jojo "  
" Goodnight Scott "

* * *

Luna woke up to the sounds of 2 guys trying to change in the dark, Lett me sketch the picture for you the stateroom isn't that big, there a bunch of clothes on the floor and bags and what not. Then there are 2 man chancing clothes, allot of ouch and hmm's and allot of cursing were mumbled.

" Jake hurry up, Dad wants us to pick this string quickly, the weather is coming up. If this string just as full as the last one, we can go to port and offload, then will be defiantly be home for Christmas"  
" I'm coming Josh, calm down. Go ahead, I'll be out in a sec "  
" Ok but just hurry up "

Luna turned around in her bunk when Josh shut the door real hard

" Luna did we wake you up ?" Jake whispered while he sat down on her bunk.  
" Hm lett me think 2 guys chancing in the dark, bumping against things and cursing, no you didn't. Is it true what Josh said, if this string is good are we going to be home sooner?"  
" Yeah when we offload we have to go back for one more trip and than we go home. And because the last string was so good we replaced it, maybe we can do the same thing with this string. By the way your filming in the wheelhouse today. "  
" What I want to film on deck with you guys "  
" Rick's orders and I like it to if you stay in , its storming "  
" Jake I'm not a little girl, I can handle it " Luna said while she stepped out of bed, Jake's eyes almost popped out of his head  
" You look hot uuuuhm I mean your staying in" Jake said placing a little kiss on her cheek and than walked out.

Great now she had to stay with Phil in the wheelhouse, not that she mind being up there but she wanted to be outside. The last couple of strings the hauled were so full that they had almost stuffed the tanks to the top. If this one was just as good, they would go to port to offload, she was looking forward to couple of hours in port. Luna quickly changed into her clothes, walked into the galley grabbing something to eat, making Phil's medication and walked up to the wheelhouse , she could feel the boat rocking, Jake was right it was storming. She saw how the waves crashed onto the deck, it scared her they where huge, she understand why Rick wanted her to stay inside. Phil sat on the edge of the chair, focused on deck

" Luna help me spot waves, Its getting dark know and I have to watch the guys to "  
" Sure, I just have to mount the camera on its stand so it films you "

Luna quickly mounted the camera on its stand and grabbed a pair of binoculars to watch the waves. They sat there for hours while full pots were coming up. She could hear the guys on deck holler and Phil was whooping away next to her, she couldn't resist but smile. They had set the pots right back and now there were hauling the last pots

" Phil 2 Big waves on the starboard side "  
" Boys 2 waves starboard Duck!! "

A big wave rolls over the side washing the complete deck followed by a second one, Luna could see the boys run for cover

" Every one okay?" Phil asked as the water disappeared

There were thumbs going up, letting them know they were okay

" Okay boys last pot of the string coming up "

The last pot came up and it was filled till the top, another round of whooping and the guys sorted the crab giving Phil the count "132"

" Set this one back boys, clean up the deck, secure everything and come in, we have a boat to unload "  
" Phil watch that wave "

But Phil was to late warn the guys , the wave came out of now where and swept over the deck  
" Is everyone okay?" Phil asked when the wave fainest " Where is Jake ?"  
Luna stood up watching the deck, she did a quick head count and another one and another one, finding herself missing one man over and over again Where was Jake?


	24. Chapter 24

Please a Review  
Ok I know Sig's daughter isn't called Mindy but Mandy so don't get all jumpy, a friend of mine wanted to be in the story and her name in Mindy.  
So Mindy here you go girl.

* * *

Where was Jake? Luna scanned the deck but she couldn't find him, She felt the panic raising up in her body, he couldn't be gone he just couldn't. The silence in the wheelhouse was that one you could cut with a knife. And than out of nowhere Josh his laughter filled the deck. Luna raised herself and there was Jake sitting in a toad, completely soaked, hanging out with his buddies the codfishes. Luna couldn't help herself but smile.

" Is Jake ok ?" Phil asked  
" Don't worry about him, he's already hanging out with his buddies, the codfishes "  
Phil started to laugh " have fun sharing a stateroom with him "  
" Ohw but he isn't allowed to get into the stateroom like that, if its OK with you I'm going to walk down. Giving Jake some dry clothes and making the guys some snacks before they go to bed "  
" Sure no problem, the guys have to clean the galley before the go to sleep and after your done with that come up so yo can take over the wheel when I get some snacks "  
Luna's ears started to ring  
" They don't have to clean the galley I already did that for them, You want me to drive the boat "  
" Thanks Luna the guys will appreciate it and don't worry about it, nothing can happen and I'm just down the steps so if you need me you just have to call. Now get down "  
"Yes sir " Luna quickly turned around and walked down stairs into here stateroom and grabbed Jake some warm clothes, then she walked into the gally warming up the meal she had made for the guys. Just when she started a shower the guys came in.

" Guys there is food for you warming up, Jake I got the shower running for you get in "

Jake walked up towards Luna, he was shivering from the cold, water dropping out of his eyelashes and dropping out of his hair on his skin. Luna couldn't keep her eyes of him, he was soaking wet and icky but he was so amazingly sexy to, even with the fish guts. She stuck out her hand.

" Give me those wet clothes before you get sick, I'll wash them for you "  
" Luna you don't have to "  
" Jake you freezing so we are not going to argue give me those clothes and get into the shower "  
" Yes Ma'am " he said while he handed his clothes, Luna had to hold herself not sliding a hand across his chest. She could feel her cheeks getting red so she pushed him into the bathroom and walked over to the wash machine to do some laundry. After that she walked into the galley, finding out the guys were already eating.

" Luna did you clean the gally for us? " Freddie asked before taking another bite  
" Yeah I did so please keep it a bit clean and do your own dishes before you go to bed "  
" Yes my lady we will " Dave said on this English accent " Thanks girl we really appreciate it "  
" No problem, I'm going up so Phil can have something to eat so leave him something okay ?"  
She quickly walked up the wheelhouse stars to tell Phil he could eat something but before she was on the last step, Phil rushed passed her.  
" Boat is on auto-pilot, don't have to anything, move have to pee! "  
She giggled he just sounded like a little kid that started potty training, she walked over to the captain's chair and let herself fall into it. She had a nice view over the deck and understand why Phil liked it. Picking up the satellite phone she dialed the number of the Time Bandit hoping she could speak to Jo-ann

" Hey what's up Phil " Neal asked  
" Sorry Neal but I'm not Phil, I'm Luna is there any chance I could speak to Jo-ann ?"  
" Sure hold on for a sec "  
" OK"  
" Luna is this you girl? "  
" So they haven't killed you yet "  
" Hahaha no I'm still alive, how are doing on the CM? "  
" I'm fine still alive myself, were heading to Dutch for offload, what about you guys ?"  
" Well were off to Dutch to, we should be there in about 8 hours "  
"Phil is going to happy with me for keeping this phone call short, we should be there in about 8 hours to so we'll catch up on the docks alright?  
" Sounds like a plan, I'll see you in Dutch "  
" Have you heard anything from Siebe ? "  
" Trust me there is something going on, you should better call him yourself "  
" I'll do that, your making me curious, see you in Dutch and Jo-Jo don't lett John drive you crazy "  
" Actually its the other way around "  
" We have some major talking to do in Dutch "  
" We do Time bandit out "  
" Cornelima Marie out "

And with that said she hung up the phone, she doubted she hadn't spoke to Siebe and now what Jo-ann told her she really wanted to call him. She picked up the phone and called the Northwestern number.

" Hey Phil " Edgar greeted  
" Sorry Edgar I'm not Phil, I'm Luna can I talk to Siebe?"  
" Well you have to keep in short, we are approching a string "  
" I'll thanks Edgar "  
" Hello Luna? its me Siebe "  
" Hey Siebe , what's going on ? Is Sig trying to kill you ?"  
" I'll survive I just made a stupid move, well actually it wasn't my fault but hers, she flirted with me "  
" Wait a minute " Hers" How is that girl?"  
" Ehm some one dear to Sig "  
" Did you flirt with one of Sig's daughters !!? Siebe don't tell me you did "  
" She started flirting with me, I swear I didn't know she was his oldest daugther Mindy "  
" You're so screwed my man hahahaha "  
" Luna that isn't funny, I'm in trouble, Sig doesn't believe me and he won't talk to his daugther "  
" I wish I could help you, but there isn't much I can do "  
" Thanks for nothing Luna, sweet of you trying to save me but I have to survive this one on my own "  
" You'll survive Sig isn't that Physco right ?"  
" Well Just be glad you aren't on this boat, Sig is coming up so have to go "  
" Ok good luck, Cornelia Marie out "  
" Thanks Luna Northwestern out "

Luna hung up the phone and started to laugh, this was so Siebe getting himself in trouble. Luna was laughing so hard she didn't hear Phil and Murray walking up .

" Are you ok Luna ?"  
" Yeah I just heard Siebe is in trouble because he was flirting with one of Sig's daughters ""  
" That boy is in the doghouse, So did you like to drive to boat, thrilling huh and you can make allot of money just being the captain " He said winking  
" It was real cool only I didn't do anything really to bad I don't get paid for this "  
" What do you mean , Discovery is paying you right for the job you do ?"  
" No they don't I'm in intern remember, the reason company's hire people like me is because of the free labor. When I asked if is was getting paid they told us that was up to the captains, If you want to pay me for the job I'm doing your aloud to but you don't have to. Rick was already talking about giving me some of his money, but I don't know if I really want to accept that "  
" I'm going to have a talk with those Discovery monkey's in there big cars and dumb suits "  
" Thanks Phil but you really don't have to "  
" I know, well get down and get some rest Goodnight Luna "  
" Goodnight Phil, Goodnight Murray " Luna answered while she walked down towards the staterooms. She passed the galley when she saw Jake finishing his snack.  
" I thought you were in bed already "  
" I was hungry , the rest is already sleeping, I'm just going to do my dishes and then sleep "  
" Give me those I'll finish them for you " Luna grabbed the plate and cup and walks over to the sink placing them in the hot water.  
" Auw, dammit that hurts " Luna says while she quikly pulls back her hand  
" What happened ? " Jake jumped up from his seat walking over to Luna  
" Some one did his dishes but he forgot to take his knife out of the water " She answers while showing Jake her bloody hand  
" Let me take care of that " Jake grabbed the first aid kit and started to clean Luna's wound, he wrapped her up and send her to the stateroom to go to bed.

He would finish the dishes and then head out to bed to. Luna walked into the stateroom where Josh was already snoring. Dammit he did sound like a chainsaw and if it was up to him nobody would sleep. Luna struggled to get her sweatpants and shoes of, she did it with some little cursing but h it worked, undressing with one hand isn't easy. Now she just had to get her damn sweatshirt out before she could step into bed, after another try she was close to giving up. With her back to the door she didn't see some one entering. Out of nowhere two hands pushed her hands away and pulled up the sweat shirt.

" Just the sweatshirt, you don't have to take my tanktop of or do you want to see witch bra I'm wearing today " She knew who it was

Jake didn't say anything but as an answered he place a soft kiss on her shoulder giving Luna goosebumps and she softly moaned at the contact.

" You two get a room " Josh mumbled sleepy  
" Just as a fact where in one and so are you " Luna fired back, She could feel Jake's lips making a smile, he hadn't took his lips of her shoulder  
" Shut up, to much info " Josh answered throwing a pillow at them.  
Luna just smiled and turned around, placing a gentle kiss on Jake's lips  
" Goodnight " She whispered  
" Goodnight " Jake whisperd while he climbed in his bunk  
" Did you two really had to do that, and since when did you two hook up" Josh asked  
" Goodnight Josh " Luna and Jake said while the throw some pillows at him  
" This is going to be along night "


	25. Chapter 25

**Does someone recognise the mysterious woman?  
Please leave a Review.**

* * *

Meanwhile up in the wheelhouse.  
" Phil whats on your mind, your huffing and puffing like your the big bad wolf "  
" It just bothers me that Luna isn't getting paid for this. I mean she takes the same risks as the guys do but next to that she also cooks, cleans, washes clothes..."  
" Making Jake happy " Murray interrupted  
" What ? "  
" Ohw come on Phil you aren't blind "  
" I know she does makes him happy and he deserves a bit of happiness "  
" The whole Harris family does, maybe you should take a chance with that lady you met in Vegas, you know the one who wrote that dating story "  
" What I wanted to ask you was, how do you feel about giving her some money at the end of the trip, maybe something like a greenhorn part ? "  
" I'm cool with that and I don't think any of the others will dis agree with that "  
" Alright than I'm going to call John and Sig, maybe they feel the same way about it "  
" Are those two they only people your going to call ? "  
" Goodnight Murray "

And with those words Murray laughed his physco laughter as he walked down the steps towards his stateroom. He knew Phil would call the lady after he had talked to the other skippers, he was well taking by the lady. After they had a meeting in Vegas they had ran into some of the members from the Captain Phil Harris forum. All of the crew members were familiar with the fanfic stories that were writing but Phil really liked the HLA Dating Fic, he never thought he would meet the one who wrote it but he met her there. From that day one Phil was a little on cloud nine, they had exchanged numbers and every now and then they called. While Murray passes the stateroom of the Harris Boys he hears them whisper, must be some talk about hot girls.

" Josh are you asleep? " Jake whisperd into the dark  
" Not anymore thanks to you and Luna, when did you two hook up "  
" We're not really a couple or anything if that's what you mean "  
" Jake do you like her? "  
" Yeah man I really do but I know what happened with her ex and I don't want to push her, and who says she likes me ?"  
" Dude you got to be kidding me, she moaned when you kissed her, are you that dumb ? I bet if you would really kissed her she would go complete weak for you"  
" When you two done with gossiping about me let me know that I can go back to sleep " Luna answered while she stepped out of bunk grabbing an envelope and walking into the galley  
" Man thanks for blowing my chances Josh "  
" Dude I didn't know she was awake "  
" What ever goodnight "

Luna heard the bickering continuing in the room but she didn't wanted to listen to it so she started reading the letter she got.

" Hey Phil my man, how is the fishing going? "  
" Don't think I'm telling you any numbers " He said while he heard Johnathan's signature laughter  
" Okay brother but why are you calling, want to race to dutch ? "  
" Did you heard about your greenhorn camera girl not making any money for the work she does?"  
" What? Wait a second you mean she works her ass off but doesn't get paid ? "  
" You got it, so I decided to give Luna some money after the trip, something like a greenhorn part. Maybe you can do the same thing with Jo-ann at least if she deserves it "  
" Ohw believe me she does deserve is, Scott got hurt and she got him back in shape, I'll discuss it with Andy and lett you know when we arrive in Dutch "  
" Alright I try to reach Sig and talk to him about it "  
" Okay brother see you in town Time Bandit out "  
" See you in town Cornelia Marie out "

Phil hung up the phone and tried to reach Sig but no luck, he tried to reach his mysterious woman but also no luck with that. Freddie walked up so Phil could walk down to sleep, so Phil walked down into the galley getting himself some coffee. He found Luna sitting at the table while she was reading a letter.

" What are you reading ? "  
" A letter from home "  
" They gave it to you when you left home ?"  
" Yeah they told me I was allowed to read it when the boat was going to port for its first offload and because Ding and Dong where having a little chat I decided it was time to read it "  
" What were they talking about me ?"  
" Me "  
" Do I want to know? "  
" No "  
" Hoping that it is from some one special? " Phil asked getting back on the subject  
" Well I don't have boyfriend but I have a brother that I didn't spook to for a while " Luna continued reading and got this big goofy smile on her face  
" Good news " Phil asked  
" Yeah the letter is from my brother and he told me some real good news about a little man and he asked me to come to Africa after king crab season, Yes Yes Yes. "

Luna bounced through the galley towards the bathroom, Phil laughed but almost choked in his coffee when he heard Jake scream.

" What the hell, would you mind ?"  
" Cute butt Jake " He heard Luna say  
" Get out now "  
" Yes Sir " Luna quickly walked out and looked at Phil's face  
" What he has a cute butt and he walked in on me so now I just returned a favor "  
" I don't want to know, I'm going to bed, Goodnight Luna "  
" Night Phil " Luna replied while she wobbled from feet to feet, she really needed to use the bathroom

Jake wasn't prepared on Luna walking in om him. He was just done with using the leek, Man why had those things always had to happen to him. He jumped up from knocking on the door and Luna's voice.

" Jake are you done? I really need to pee "

Jake quickly opened the door letting Luna in and walked out himself. After a couple of minutes a relieved Luna walked back out finding Jake in the galley watching the door.

" I'm sorry for walking in on you, I was so happy that I forgot to knock "  
" It okay now lets go back to sleep " He said while he walked to the staterooms, Luna following him  
" Yeah lets do that, I'm beat and for the record you do have a cute butt " Luna said while she gave him a soft peck on the cheek before slipping into her bunk. " Night Jake "  
" Goodnight " Jake answered while he stared at the ceiling before he softly turned around in his bunk to try check his butt, Did he really have a cute butt ?


	26. Chapter 26

**Please leave a Review**

The next morning Luna woke up from the smell of pancakes and scrambled eggs. Two of her favorites for breakfast. She climbed out of bed, got dressed, she looks to her right finding Josh still asleep but Jake's bunk empty, walking into the galley she found Jake behind the stove making breakfast. He has his back turned to her but he can feel her eyes checking out his butt.

" Your up early " Jake said  
" I smelled breakfast, why are you up so early ? "  
" Well I had to write down the numbers so that's why I was up early "  
" Poor boy , can I have some breakfast "  
" Sure sit down I'll make you a plate "

Luna sat down on the bench, finding a little note wrote for her. She recognized Rick's sloppy handwriting, he asked her if she could drop of the tapes from the first trip at the Discovery office in Dutch. She decided that she would take the tapes after her breakfast. Before she decided what she was going to do more Jake placed her plate in front of her.

" Madame your breakfast "  
" Thanks Jake, don't we have to call the others for breakfast? "  
" No, lets eat just you and me "  
" OK"  
" So why were you so happy last night, when you walked in on me?"  
" Because I got a letter saying I'm going to Africa after King season and my little man is doing fine "  
" Little man ? "  
" Long story I'll tell you the details later "

By that time Luna had finished her breakfast and walked towards the shower, taking a quick shower, she got dressed and walked up to the wheelhouse. There she found the box with tapes. Grabbing the box she wanted to walk out but than the wheelhouse phone rang, she grabbed it so no one would wake up.

" Cornelia Marie, Luna speaking "  
" So are you guys done offloading "  
" Jo-Jo how are you girl "  
" Do me a favor look up " Jo-ann answerd, Luna looked up and saw the Time Bandit laying on the dock next to them with Jo-ann in the wheelhouse.  
" So do you have to drop off tapes ? " Luna asked  
" Jup and than I have to pick up a Halloween costume, do you have one already ? "  
" Damn I completly forgot Halloween I don't have a costume yet, wanna help me pick one?"  
" Sure I'll be in 5 on the docks Time bandit out "  
" Cornelia Marie out "

Luna walked down to the galley finding Jake doing dishes. She grabbed her backpack and the boxes with tapes.

" I'll be back in a little while, I'm going to drop of these tapes and than Jo-ann and I are going to get our Halloween costumes '"  
" You have to get a hot costume "  
" Why ?"  
" Because I say so "  
" Well than bring yourself a towel 'cause I'm going to make you drool " Luna answered giving him a wink and walking out of the galley onto the deck.

There was Jo-ann waiting for her with a big boxes full of tapes. They quickly walked over to the office talking about what happened to them the last couple of weeks. How Scott got hurt, how Jo-ann and Johnathon were flirting, how Luna and Jake were flirting and Luna mentioned the stalker guy Derek. Jo-ann wanted to know everything about him so Luna told her. After they had dropped of the boxes, they had lunch together before going over to the shops. When the walked into the shop full with costumes they were a bit overwhelmed but loved all the diffrent outfits. Jo-ann quickly found her outfit, a sexy pirate. Luna took a bit longer and couldn't find the right outfit until Jo-ann grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the fitting room.

" Jo-ann what are you doing ?"  
" Getting you into a fitting room so you can try on your outfit "  
" I haven't found anything yet "  
" I did, just trust me " And with those words she pushed Luna into the fitting room

Luna couldn't recognize the outfit at first but when she opened the package she saw what Jo-ann had picked out for her. There was a Tinkerbell outfit with a tiny little green dress that had a bare back and little wings with it. Luna loved it and it fitted perfectly.

" How does it fitt? " Jo -ann asked while she peeped her head through the curtain  
" Its perfect I take it "  
" Good because I heard the promise you made to Jake "

Luna turned red and than told Jo-ann to leave so she could get dressed again. She walked out with her costume over to the counter where Jo-ann was talking to the sales lady. Luna and Jo-ann were talking when the lady handed Luna a note

" A young man dropped this off for you "

Luna opened the note and was in shock

_What are you doing to my baby brother?  
I see you flirting with Jake Harris I'm watching you  
Big D_

Luna started to tremble and Jo-ann grabbed the note reading it

" You mean... "  
" Big D and Derek are the same person and that means Derek is Joey's big brother. And if Derek knows where I am so does Joey "


	27. Chapter 27

Please leave a review

* * *

Luna walked down the docks followed by Jo-ann, she was blocking out everything around here and re-thinking what she was about to do.

" Luna stop here right now " Jo-ann said while she grabbed Luna " Are you sure about doing this, if its true that Big D and Derek are they same person, he has already let Joey know where you are, you won't be able to stop it "  
" Listen Jo-ann, Joey has hurt me before and I won't let that happen again, I bet Derek doesn't know the whole story. Joey has always talked about him like he was god, the only reason he did that was because Derek was sending him money for school. Derek and Joey aren't real brothers there halve brothers, Derek was a mistake that's how Joey calls him behind his back. There father had an affair with the maid, Derek's mom, but because he really loved her he made sure that when he passed a big amount of money went to Derek and his mother. Joey and Derek never knew about each other because after they found out Derek's mom was pregnant they fired her. About a couple of years back Joey and Derek met, they took care of each other and Derek tried to be a sort of father to Joey. When they are together Joey pretence to be a good guy but when Derek is gone fishing he does everything God forbid."  
" So Derek doesn't know Joey has cheated on you and hit you ? "  
" No and that's what I'm going to tell him right now " Luna said while she walked onto the dock where the Rosie was tied down  
" I'm coming with you "  
" No Jo-jo your not, this is something I need to do by my self, please just go back to the boat. I'll see you tonight in the bar okay?"  
" Luna are you sure?"  
" Yeah just go " Luna turned around and stepped onto the Rosie, she was going to settle this once and for all. If she just could get her nerves calmed.

Jake was in the galley making some dinner, everyone was in the mood for a good Halloween party. He looked at the clock and wondered where Luna was, she was gone for a couple of hours now and he had seen Jo-ann get on to the Time Bandit. He snapped out of his daydream when his brother walked in.

" Hey dude smells good, can we eat already ? "  
" In about 5 minutes everything is done, did Luna got back ? "  
" Why do you miss her already? "  
" Shut up, I just want to know, so if she isn't i can make a separate plate. "  
" No she isnt back yet, come on Jake you know how girls are, I'm pretty sure she still some where in town "  
" Fine, call everybody in food is almost ready "

Josh disappeared out of the galley, rounding everybody up for dinner, Jake called for his dad in the wheel house but he didn't get the reaction he wanted

" Come on Dad, tell your Las Vegas Girl you will call her later "  
" Jake shut up! "

Jake mumbled some words underneath his breath when the guys came in, grabbing plates getting there dinner. Jake made full plate for Luna and placed it into the oven. They sat down at the galley table when Phil walked in

" So does your girlfriend miss you Dad ?" Josh asked him, the only reaction he got was a hit on the back of the head " I'll take that as a yes "

Jake was halve listening to the conversations and halve watching the door. When they almost finished dinner Luna walked in, her eyes were blood shot like she had been crying. Jake stood up, grabbed Luna by the arm and guided her into the stateroom.

" Luna have you been crying? "  
" No "  
" Don't lie to me, your eyes are red "  
" Jake is nothing, now if you excuse me I want to take a warm shower. "  
" Luna why are you hiding your problems, I want to help you, is it that Derek guy ?"  
" Jake please, I'm not hiding, I fixed my problems with Derek, now if you want to excuse me"

Luna passed Jake as she walked towards the bathroom, taking a quick shower she prepares herself for Halloween night. When she walks into the stateroom in just a towel, Jake was getting dressed into a Zorro costume.

" Luna, first of all never learned to knock and second could you help me with my mask? Jake asked while he turns around, seeing Luna in just a towel, his mouth drops open.  
" Yes I learned to knock but als you can see my hands are full, So I will help you with your mask if you can hold my towel up "

Jake softly nods and holds Luna's towel while she is helping him with his mask, Jake let his fingertips run over her back just above the towel causing Luna to shiver.

" Your hands are cold " She wispers " I'm sorry "  
Luna just returned a smile before giving Jake a tiny kiss on his cheek.

" Your done, I'll see you tonight at the bar "  
" Will I recognize you ?"  
" Yeah I'm the girl in the towel " Luna said winking at him  
" If your going to be dressed in just a towel, I won't let you of the boat "  
" Why not Jake, its not like your my boyfriend, and even if you were I wear what I want to "  
" Well I wish I wash your guy, so I could protect you and keep you safe and love you, like you should be loved " Jake's voice cracked a bit

Luna didn't know what to say, at one hand she wanted to be Jake's girlfriend but at the other she was scared of getting hurt again. She stared at Jake being completely still, she opened her mouth to react but Jake placed his finger on her lips. Placing a soft kiss on her cheek Jake walked out of the state room leaving a confused Luna behind.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm sorry I took such a long time to get a new chapter up and running, I wanted to post it earlier but because of so many things that we all know off I didn't. I had wrote this chapter just 2 days before Phil passed away and I have re wrote it multiple times. So I could say all the things I wanted to say about Phil but everytime I did it just didn't seem right to me. When I read this origineel chapter again I decided that the way I wrote about him in this chapter was Phil and nothing needed to be changed about it. I hope reading about our captain puts a smile on your face. Thank you Please leave a review

On the airport

Derek waited on the airport for the little plane to land, in it would be his half brother Joey. He was so pissed at him, he had lyed to him, asked for his money, beat Luna and Gods know what more. But he had to keep his cool Luna had a plan and he was going to be a part of it. The plane finally landed and he could see Joey come out.

" Hey Brother how are you "  
" Hey Joey doing fine and you?"  
" Doing fine, I will be doing great when I see Luna. I can't believe she is here, I mean working on the Corny Marie"  
" Its Cornelia Marie and she works with a real great crew, there going to be in the bar tonight, its halloween remember"  
" Yeah I remember but I'm not sure what I'm goin to wear you?"  
" Don't know either"  
" So where is Luna now? I really want to see her and convince her that she needs to come home with me"  
" Tonight it's Halloween night at the bar, she will be there "  
" How do you now if she is going to be there"  
" Trust me Bro, I know she will be there "

On the Cornelia Marie

" No You hang up, No I'm not going to hang up first "  
" Phil Hang up the phone "  
" No Honey you hang up the phone "  
" Okay behave tonight at the bar "  
" Of course I'll behave "  
" Goodnight Honey "  
" Goodnigh Princes "

After hanging up the phone Phil took another sip of his coffee, his life was good, he had met this amazing woman who he really cared about, his two sons working with him making him proud and the boat was just doing what is was made for. He rememberd the words his girl just told him. She told him how amazing was, how a great father he was to his sons, how so many people looked up to him, how great rolemodel he was. He just told here she wasn't looking good because he wasn't that great man. She told him he was to humble to see or maybe to stubborn but she knew that allot of people would agree with her. He wanted to take another sip of his coffee but found just an empty cup. He walked down when he heard some soft cries. How was that possible everybody already left to the elbow room for halloween, was it the wind around the boat. He turned around the corner walking into the galley when he heared the crying coming out of his boys bedroom. With a soft knock he opened the door and there was Luna sitting, with her head in hands crying. She was already dressed in this green little dress, ready to go to the bar.

" Luna what's going on? "  
" I just screwed up everything, I never should have come here "  
" What have you screwed up ?" Phil asked while he sat down to Luna throwing his arm around her pulling her close " Ssst baby girl that are some big tears for a little girl like you "  
" I screwed up back home, I screwed up here "  
" What happend back home and what happend here, tell big old Phil "  
" Your not old, Back home I had an abusive boyfriend and now he is here in Dutch and Jake, he .... well he.... "  
" What did Jake do to you ? Because I swear if he did anything to you "  
" He didn't do anything wrong, he did everything right, I'm the one who did wrong "  
" Than what did you do wrong ?" " I hurt his feelings, he cares about me, more than I thought. I'm just scared I'll get hurt again, I know I wont because what you have told him, but what if I can't be what he wants me to be. I had this plan to show Joey that I didn't need him anymore and that I became so much stronger. I wanted to ask Jake if he would help me but know I will get in trouble with Joey, Jake hates me and I got some hatemail from my stephdad. "  
" Jake won't hate you he is a tough guy and if he finds out that Joey is getting you in to trouble he will figth him, trust me I know my own son and I know what he is capelble of "  
" You are realy proud of them and with them I mean Jake and Josh " Luna looked at Phil and saw a little sparkle in his eyes " I thank God every single day of those two boys, they are my heart,my soul and my life, I wouldn't know what to do without them "  
" And they are proud of you by having you as there father, there best friend as there mentor, they look up to you "  
" Yeah well I hope I am a good role model for them "  
" Phil you are the best, I know that if my real dad would have met you, you two would be great friends "  
" So what's about that hate mail from your stephdad ?"  
" If you don't mind, I don't want to talk about it "  
" That's oke, go get yourself cleaned up and do your make- up or whatever and get your ass at the bar "  
" I'm not going "  
" Luna Perez, get yourself together and get your ass at the bar, thats a damn order " Phil said while raising his voice " Yes sir " Luna said while she salute him and walked out of the stateroom "Thank you Phil for being so great " She said while she peeped her head around the corner

Phil smiled and waved her away, he got up and walked over to the gally getting his coffee. He heared Luna humming to herself in the bathroom, he smiled while he walks up to wheelhouse. Finishing the last details than he would join everybody in the bar. He grabs the phone and dails Jake's number.

" Hello Dad "  
" Jake I want you to listen to me carefully got that "  
" Yeah got it, what's going on? "  
" Listen I just found Luna crying here about you, I want you to talked to her when she is in the bar."  
" Dad she doesn't care about me, so why should I care about her anymore "  
" Jacob! She does care about you, but she is scared to get hurt again, give the girl some time. "  
" What ever Dad "  
" Her ex boyfriend is in town, that's also why she is scared, don't you so she needs you, so be there for her "  
" He is in town, I'll kill him "  
" Jacob you didn't care about her anymore right"  
" Well ... I .... If I ..... ohw man! "  
" What's wrong my son ?"  
" I hate it when you are right and I'm wrong "  
" That's why I'm your father, I'll be joining you guys later, Luna is on her way over " He saw Luna climbing on the dock and taking off " Oke dad see you later and dad... ?"  
" Yeah "  
" Thank you "  
" Hey that's why I'm your father " 


	29. Chapter 29

**Please leave a review**

On her way to the Elbow room, Luna is thinking about Jake. She can't get him off her mind, she wants to be his girl but after what happend before she knows that she has blown her chances with him. Luna stops for a second in front of the Elbow room, she can hear the sounds of all the people inside. She knows Jake is in there but Joey and Derek would be coming over to . Should she go back to the boat. No she can't she promised that she would be there but than again....

" Luna come on girl, get in, its freezing outside" Jo - Jo screamed

There was Jo - ann, her best friend that always helped her. Jo-Jo walked up to Luna, throwing an arm around her.

" Don't worry girl, everything will be ok. I'm sorry but I told John about it, he will back us up if we need it "  
" What if its not going to be ok? "  
" It will be, now come on its freezing and I know a deckhand who would love to see your outfit "

She guides Luna into the hall of the Elbow room, taking her coat and pushing her into the crowd. Some man just stopped talking, looking at her, one drunk guy is trying to flirt with her, but Luna isn't interested. She is just interested in that one men and he is sitting right across the room. Luna sees Jake talking to another fisherman, she makes her way through the crowd, until she stands right behind him. The man that Jake is talking to stops when he sees Luna, Jake noticed that there is someone standing behind him so he turns around. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he sees Luna standing right in front of him. She looks amazing and so fragile. He steps towards her and reaches his arm around her waist pulling her against him.

" Jake I didn't want to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry if I did "  
" Luna, please it is ok, you look absolutly amazing " Jake could hear her voice trimbeling, she was fighting against the tears  
" Jake, there is something I need to tell you, can we talk somewhere a bit private? "  
" Sure, here take my hand " He said while reaching her his hand

He guided her throw the crowd towards a little corner where they could talk a bit more private. He noticed she is nervous, he knows her ex will be here. Luna keeps looking around for Joey or Derek. Jake pushed her into the corner and before Luna could talk he gave her a passionate kiss, pulling her close into his arms. Luna ran her hand through his hair, softly breaking the kiss.

" Don't want to go on with this? "  
" I do, but please let me tell you this. Joey and Derek are going to be here, I have talked to Derek and we talked about everything. Joey and Derek are brothers and Derek is going to help me make sure Joey isn't going to do anything crazy but there is one person I need to most tonight and that would be you. Jake I really care about you and I really like you and I hope that you want to give me a second chance "  
" Baby I will give you that chance, I'm not letting go of you anymore "  
" Promise ? " Luna asked while a tear rolled down her face , no one had ever giving her a second chance  
" I promise you, I won't lett anything happen to you " Jake answerd while he pulls her closer and kisses her again.

Luna relaxes into his arms and gets lost in there kiss, she has no idea that people can see them. Both Jake en Luna don't care anymore. Jake's phone startes fibrating and he breaks the kiss.

" Josh you better have a good reason to call me " Jake answers while picking up to phone. Luna turns her face to look at Josh, who has a huge grin on his face  
" I thought you two weren't envolved "  
" Josh do me a favour, SHUT UP! " Jake screams while hanging up the phone, Luna and Jake saw how Josh was laughing, when Luna's phone went off. A text message appeard on the screen.

**_Luna, we are on our way. We should be there in 5 minutes. D_**

Luna's hands started to shake when she read that message, Jake noticed and grabbed her hand trying to calm her down. Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him with her towards the table were Jo- ann was sitting. Luna had to give Jo-ann one look and Jo-ann knew enough.

" Its showtime is it. Derek and Joey are on there way ?"  
" Yeah they are, I'm scared" Luna mumbled  
" You don't have to be scared Luna, that boy will never lay his hands on you again. Your mine know "  
" Ok lovebirds sorry to ruin the moment but what is the plan " Johnathan interferd  
" Well, some how I want Joey to tell the truth about him hurting me and I wish to record it so I can file charges against him. I'm no longer scared for doing that"  
" Are you wearing a microfoon than?"  
" Yes I'm and no I'm not telling you where it is placed John"  
" Jake you better do a strip search on her "  
" Maybe I'll do that, but you will not be a witness of it "

Everybody laughed and Luna felt a bit more relaxed, when she saw Derek walking through the curtains that were hanging by the door. She hold her breath because right behind him was Joey. He had a huge grin on his face when he found her in the crowd, Luna grabbed Jake's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Jake had sat down and pulled her on his lap, giving her a soft kiss in her neck. Luna smiled and knew what Jake was doing. There were going to show Joey that Luna had moved on and found some one that really did loved her. When Luna looked out of the corner of her eye she saw how Joey was already sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. That was one of his weaknesses, he couldn't stand alcohol. He had a bunch of drinks the night she caught him cheating, the night he beated her up pretty bad. While he sat there at the bar Luna ould feel his eyes burning on her back and knew tonight was going to be a night they all wouldn't forget in a long time.


	30. Chapter 30

The night progressed and while Luna was enjoying herself, Joey was at the bar getting drunk. He couldn't stand seeing Luna that happy, she should be happy with him and not with some deckhand. He knew he had made mistakes but she could forgive him right. But seeing her with that guy he wasn't so confindant in it anymore. He saw how he made her laugh and how his hands were on her bare back. Joey felt his bloodpreasure rising. His brother tapt him on the back, a que Luna also saw. It was showtime. Luna excused herself and walked over to Derek and Joey, her heart beating in her throat. Slowly making her way towards them was like a endless road but she was standing in front of them in just a couple of seconds.

" Hey Derek, how are you?" She said while giving him a little hug " Hello Joey "  
" Hey Luna, I'm ok. Having fun tonight? I must say you look gorguos "  
" Thanks Derek, yeah, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. "  
" It must been with me, why are you here Luna? Is this a way of proving me that you became stronger"  
" Yeah Joey, I did became stronger and I'm here to work for Discovery Channel "  
" I heard that you work on the CORNEY MARIE " Joey was looking over to Jake, watching if he got a reaction, Jake looked at him and mouthed ' not impressed '  
" It is the Cornelia Marie and she is a good boat, the crew is good to me and so are the people working here "  
" Yeah I bet that Jake is good for you. But honey what we had was special, come back to me "  
" No Joey I am not coming back to you and you know it. "  
" Joey, I know what you did to Luna. " Derek said out of the blue " What do you mean, what I did to Luna, I didn't do anything "  
" You beated me multipul times Joey don't denie it "  
" Well it looks like I didn't beat you hard enough, otherwise you would be quite now "  
" Joey stop threating her " Derek shouted out loud, everybody in the bar was now looking at the three of them, John, Jake were sitting at the egde of there seads reading to jump in.  
" I am not threating her, I'm making a promise " Joey gritted through his teeth. " I should had beat the life out of you " " You mean you wanted to kill her "  
" Well my brother isn't that stupid as I thought he would be "

Jake stood up from his seat and walked over to Luna, slipping his arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her. Joey stood up from het stool and looked at Jake, grabbing Luna by her risk.

" She belongs to me Jake get your hands of her " " Joey, I do not belong to you, not did I ever, my heart belongs to Jake " Luna said while she ripped her risk out of Joey's grip " If you ever touch my girl again, I swear you will never see the morning again. "

Luna followed Jake back to the table, where the other guy's were sitting. Derek followed them and joined them. An evening full of laughter and fun followed, while Joey was getting more and more drunk at the bar. Luna got strange looks from him and her gut feeling told her something wrong was going on. She looked at Jo-ann at nodded towards the ladies room, Jo-ann stood up and Luna followed her. When she pussed the door open Jo-ann closed the door and stood in front of it blocking it for others to come in.

" Jo-jo, there is something that will go wrong I can feel it. "  
" Your notorious feeling? "  
" Jo-jo I'm scared, I don't want it to happen but I feel it "  
" Than we have to make sure nothing is going wrong, listen take Jake back to the boat. Some private time you know! I'll make sure Phil and the rest of the crew wouldn't come back soon "  
" Jo-jo, you should have been dressed as a Devil hahaha "  
" Go girl, take your time, lett Jake know he picked the right girl "  
" Thanks girl "

Jo-ann and Luna laughed when they left the ladies room, Luna looked at the bar and saw that Joey had left. A little strange feeling creeped up insde of her but she pussed it away. She taped Jake on the shoulder, he turned his head and smiled when he saw her. She bend over to whisper in his ear

" Can we go back to the boat, Jo-ann is taking care that no one is coming back to the boat anytime soon "  
" Sure baby, guys we are leaving " He stood up and grabbed Luna by the hand guiding her towards the door, where he helped her into her coat, the gentleman, before grabbing his own.

They stepped into the cold air, Luna started to walk closely next to Jake. He pulled her close to him placing soft kisses into her neck, making her shiffer. While they walked back to the boat they heared a car being started. He enginge was roaring and the sound of fast spinning wheels came closer. Jake and Luna turned around and saw a car fastly approaching, in a second Jake saw who was behind the wheel.

" LUNA WATCHT OUT! " he screamed while he pussed her out of his way, Luna fell on the floor and saw how Jake got hit by the car. " JAKE! SOMEBODY HELP US! " she screamed before she blacked out. 


	31. Chapter 31

Jo- had heard Luna scream and knew that something was going on. She jumped of her seat and wanted to walk outside. What she didn't knew was that Derek already had run outside after he heard Luna scream while he ran back in he bumped into Jo-ann

" What are you doing? "  
" CALL AN AMBULANCE " Derek screamed " JAKE AND LUNA JUST GOT HIT BY A CAR "

Phil got of his chair and ran to the door closely followed by Josh and the rest of the guys. When the ran outside they saw the horrific scene. Thrown against a metal dumpster lay Luna like a broken puppet. Jake was lying on the hood of the car, there was a big crack in the window where Jake had hit his head and his arm was all bloody. Some noise came from behind the wheel, the door was pushed open and Joey got out. He dragged his left leg like it was broken. He was wobbling over towards Luna. Phil flew towards Jake while Josh ran over to Luna. Joey kneels next to Luna.

" Baby wake up, come with me " He whispered.  
" Joey move away from her " Josh screamed " If anything happens to my brother or Luna you are a dead man "  
" Jake " Luna mumbled.  
" Dad is with him Luna, now huss, we are going to get you out of here " Josh whispered in her ear while he gently brushed the hair out of her face.  
" You should be worried about me, not about Jake "  
" Joey Leave her the hell alone , Derek do me a favour grab your brother and make sure I don't see him. Cause I swear I will kill him " Josh yelled at Derek  
" Joey come on man, I told you, you coming her wasn't a good move. "

Phil was talking softly against Jake who was moaning and tried to move. Phil didn't knew how sever the damage was but did knew that Jake wasn't allowed to move.

" Hold still Little man, you can't move"  
" Dad where is Luna, Is she okay ? "  
" Your brother is with her, he won't let anything happen to her. The ambulance is on his way, stay still Jake "  
" I want to see her Dad "  
" Jake no, You can't see her "  
" Why not? " Jake tried to move his head a little so he could see Luna, He saw his brother bend over Luna, talking to her, he saw how Luna's body was in a strange position and how she wasn't moving.  
" Dad, promise me she will be ok? "  
" Jake, just worry about yourself right now "  
" Dad she's my girl, she has to be ok, I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her "  
" Josh is with her Jake, don't worry "

They sound of sirens filled the air, an ambulance and a police car came racing in. The paramedics ran over to Jake, he was put on a stretcher and quickly loaded into the ambulance, Phil got in with him. Another medic ran over to Josh and Luna and started to check Luna out.

" Will she be oke sir? "  
" I'm going to give her some pain medication and that's it. It looks like she just hit her head a bit hard, she might have a slight concussion. Can you bring her to the boat and wake her up every hour? If she has other complaints later bring her to the clinic "  
" I will sir, how is my brother?"  
" He is in worse shape, at this moment I can't tell you anything about it, bring her to the boat before she gets cold "

Josh just nodded, before he could ask more questions to the medic had ran off towards the ambulance. Josh saw how Jake tried to lift his head to see Luna, Josh gave him the ok sign and saw how his little brother smiled and mouthed " thank you " towards him. Josh picked up Luna and carried her back to the boat, getting on board with a girl in your arms who isn't co operating is hard, very hard. Thank god Murray was there, He took over Luna from Josh and carried her inside, Josh had quickly followed him and helped him getting to the stateroom. While Murray layed Luna gently on the bed, Josh scrambled around to find some clothes for her to wear.

" Uhm Murray, who is going to change her in to those clothes? "  
" Well I guess we have to do that, Come on Josh don't tell me you never undressed a girl"  
" Of course I did, but never my brothers girlfriend "  
" So it's official there a couple "  
" Yeah, they are "  
" When you two are discussing my relationship status, should I get myself dressed ? " Luna asked while she slowly opened her eyes.  
" For how long are you back out of la la land "  
" Please Josh, no smart comment my head hurts " She answered while she sat up.  
" What happend to Jake, Where is he ? "  
" He is in the clinic, he is in bad shape "  
" I need to see him " Luna tried to get up, she pulled the sweater out of Josh his hands and pulled them on, than she pulled on the sweatpants that was holding. Her head was throbbing, everything around her was spinning, she blacked out and felled right into Josh his arms . Josh just smiled and placed her in her bunk.  
" Go to the clinic, I'll be watching over her, Go Josh " Murray said.  
" Thanks Murray " Josh answered, he gave Luna a little kiss on the forehead and ran outside. He jumped off the boat and ran to the clinic, he never knew he could run this fast.


	32. Chapter 32

**Please leave a review!**

Luna woke up because her stomach was rumbling and some one was rubbing small circles on her back, She opened her eyes and saw Murray on the edge of her bunk.

" How are you feeling?"  
" My head hurts and I'm hungry. Is there any news about Jake? " She asked while she carefully climbed out of her bunk  
" No I'm sorry no news yet, Why don't you come to the galley. I'll fix you some pancakes "

Luna smiled, grabbed one of Jake's sweatshirts and puts it on. It smelled just like Jake, some tears run down her face. It's her fault Jake got hurt, if she never came here, than there wouldn't be any problems. She curled up on the bench and looked down at the table. She didn't want Murray to see her cry. Murray turned around with a big plate full of pancakes, she thanked hem with just a nod and grabbed the syrup. Murray sat across her and watched how she eat. Luna knew that Murray knew she was crying, she finished her plate and wanted to pick it up, but because of the syrup it slipped out of her hand and shattered on the floor. Luna quickly started to pick up the pieces, Murray kneels next to her and helped.

" Don't blame yourself for what happend Luna, it is not your fault "  
" Yes it is " Luna said while she started crying " If I had not been here Jake wouldn't got hurt "  
" Luna, stop blaming yourself "  
" I'll get my stuff and before Jake is back from the clinic, I'll be gone "  
" Do you want to break his heart? "

Luna dropped to her knees and started crying harder, Murray stood up and wrapped his arms around her, he rocked her in his arms and felled how she falls asleep, he picked her up and lay her on the bench before he cleaned up the mess. When he turned back to look at Luna he saw that she was gone, where did she go? Luna had waited for Murray to turn his back on her, she had grabbed some shoes, pulled them on and left. She needed to see Jake, she needed to get herself to the clinic. She climbed of the boat and walked to the clinic, it was cold and the wind was blowing hard.

**Meanwhile in the clinic...**  
Jake woke up to the sound of beeping, when he opened his eyes his brother was sitting next to him and his father was at the end of the bed sitting in a chair almost asleep. While he looked around the room the panic grew, where was Luna.

" Luna " Jake mumbled  
" She is on the boat Jake, Murray is with her, she is ok "  
" How bad did she got hurt? "  
" She might have a slight concussion and some bruises, but that's all " Phil said while he came out of his chair.  
" Dad can I see her?"  
" You just focus on yourself she isn't going anywhere "

Jake layed his head back and closed his eyes, he was re living the whole thing again, he saw the fear in Luna's eyes and the madness in Joey's. Joey he hadn't thought about that guy.

" What happened to Joey ?"  
" He got arrested, there pressing charges against him. Our lawyer is busy with that all "  
" Ok, can I be alone for a second ?"  
" Sure, Josh would you mind getting some coffee, I'm going to use the restroom "  
" Can I get something to eat, I'm hungry " Jake asked  
" Sure, we'll be back in a couple of minutes "

Jake sat a bit up and looked at his arm, his right arm was completely wrapped in bandage, he turned his face towards the mirror. In the reflection he could see how is left template had a big bandage on it and by making faces he could feel the stitches. He turns his face towards the door when heard some one knocking.

" You can come in " The door opens a little bit and someone is peeking through the little crack. Jake recognizes the eye that looks at him and tried to get out of bed.  
" Stay in bed please " Luna said while she quickly walked into the room, pushing Jake back into the bed. She started crying. " This is all my fault "  
" Luna, please don't cry, come here " Jake reaches out his hand to Luna, but she doesn't accept it " Baby please come lay next to me "  
" I'm sorry Jake that this all happened, I feel so guilty, If you want me to go away I'll. I just don't want you to get you hurt again. "  
" Baby, come here " Jake grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her into the bed, she curled up against him and started crying. " Listen to me young lady, you ain't going anywhere "  
" I'm sorry " Luna answered softly, she gave him a kiss and before she knew it there making out, hands wondering over each others body's when a knock on the door stopped them of proceeding.  
" Jake I hope you like an egg sandwich that's pretty much all they had " Josh said while he walked in " Luna what are you doing here? You should be with Murray, is he here to?"  
" I walked to the clinic, I kinda sneaked out when Murray wasn't looking "  
" You did what ? "  
" Please Josh don't be mad at me " Luna answered with a soft voice " I just wanted to know if Jake was ok "  
" I'm not mad on you, but you shouldn't be here alone, you could have got hurt "  
" I don't care Josh, I needed to know Jake was ok "

Phil walked into the room with his cellphone clinged to his ear, he looked at his sons and Luna, holding Jake's hand she was making clear she wasn't going anywhere.

" Don't worry Murray, I'm looking at Luna right now, she is here and I don't think Jake is going to let go of her "


	33. Chapter 33

Luna smiled at Phil and cuddled up with Jake in the hospital bed. Josh and Phil knew that they wanted to be alone so they left, Phil went back to the boat getting everything ready while Josh stayed at the hall way. Jake picked up the blanket and wrapped himself and Luna in it.

" Baby, are you coming back to the boat "  
" They want me to stay for atleast this night and than the doc's decide if I can go back tomrrow "  
" Can I stay for the night please?"  
" Sure baby, how is your head doing ? "  
" It's ok, it isn't full off worries about you anymore now that I know your save " She burrowed her face into his chest, ready to fall asleep  
" Baby before you fall asleep, answer me this please, Will you be my girlfriend ?" Jake wishperd into her ear Luna looked up to his big brown eyes, smiled and gave him a passionate kiss. " I'm taking that as a yes, I love you princess "  
" I love you big man. I'm going to get Josh he can sleep on the other bed, I'll stay in bed with you "

Luna climbed out of the bed and walked onto the hallway, there was Josh trying to get comfy on some seats, his long legs sticked out and he moved his body just so he wouldn't be laying on the handles. His hands folded together onder his head. Luna kneeled next to him and started to run her hand through his messy hair. He openen up his eyes, immediatly he shooted right up and looked groogy around.

" Josh come lay in the other bed "  
" No that's where your sleeping, I'll stay here "  
" Josh I'm sleeping in the same bed as Jake, that bed is yours and your going to take it even if it means I have to drag you into it. "  
" But... "  
" No but's, maybe's or what if's, your going with me "

Josh smiled and accepted the hand Luna offered him, they walked in to the room toghther and while Josh kicked of his shoes and pulled of his sweatshirt Luna quiklry kicked out her shoes and jumped in bed with Jake. Jake wrapped the blanket around them and pulled her close, she layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes listening to his heart beat, Jake gave her a kiss on the head and also closed his eyes. Josh looked at his little brother and Luna and smiled, finally his brother had found some one who loved him for him. Josh closed is eyes and that's how they all fel asleep.

The next morning Luna woke up of the sound from Josh and Jake having breakfast. Luna grabbed the blanket and coverd her face with it, she heared the brothers talking about getting back to fishing, the docter walked in and told Jake that if he was taking it easy he could go back to work, Jake jumped up and jumped on the bed Luna was lying, who had uncoverd her face. He layed on top of her and kissed her and than burrowed his face into her neck. Jake then got up and got his stuff togther he was eager to leave the hospital so after 30 minutes the 3 of them were on their way to the boat. When the car stopped on the dock Jake jumped out of the car and ran to the boat, with Josh closly follwoing him. Luna just stood back a bit and lett the whole scene happen, she felt a sting of jealosy when she saw how Jake and Josh got a big hug from there father and made her miss her real dad even more. A long time ago when she was a little girl, her father had and accident and didn't make it, she was little when it al happen so she couldn't remember. About 2 years after that her mother met her stephdad and married him. Although he was raising Luna most of her life he would never be her real father. She had an older brother that already moved out, he and her stepfather were fighting all the time. So when her brother was 18 he moved to Africa to help at there grandparents farm from her father's side. Luna was so lost in her thougths that she hadn't noticed that Jake had jumped back on to the dock and was standing in front of her.

" Baby are you ok? "  
" Yeah I just was lost in thoughts "  
" Dad told me that the cops have called, they want our statements "  
" Well let's in the car and settle it, I want to be done with all that bullshit " Luna turned around and stepped in to the car, Jake followed her and climbed behind the wheel.  
" Luna is there something wrong? Please tell me I can't stand it when your down, and your down I can see it in your face "  
" Jake I'll tell it later can we handle the cops thingy first"  
" Sure, one think at a time" Jake started the car and they drove off.

It was a short ride to the police station but neither Jake or Luna talked. Mainly because Jake was focussing on the road, it was slippery and icy, Luna just looked outside the window. When the arrived a eagle was sitting on the road watching how they got out of the car. It turned its head to the left and Luna joined him in that, when he turned his head to the right so did Luna, this wen on for a couple of minutes before the eagle decided to take off, Jake had watched the whole scene and smiled.

" You are such a goofball "  
" what he was looking at me so I looked back, there gorguous animals "  
" Luna you have seen them since the day you have been here "  
" That's true but I never came this close " She looked at the station and felt her stomuch turning in to a knot " Jake is this all going to be done soon? "  
" Are you nervus? "  
" I am and I want to be done, I don't want to relive te past over and over again "

Jake wrapped his arms around her and they walked into the building, behind the desk was a friendly deputy helping them, they had to fill in forms and then they had to give there statement separtly. The female officier that took Luna's statement was warm and kind, when Luna cooked up a couple of times, she reached for a tissue or gave her some water. The officier told her that they had a strong case against Joey and that she shouldn't worry anymore about it, he wasn't going to hurt her anymore. Around the same time Jake was done with giving his statement and the officier took some pictures of his injury's for proof. Luna and Jake met eachtother back in the hall way and wanted to leave when Luna turned around and walked back up to the info desk.

" I'm sorry but can I ask you a question?"  
" Sure Ma'am how can I help you ?  
" Is Joey in this building? "  
Jake his eyes almost popped out of his head " Luna what are you planning "  
" Yes, he is in the building " The clerk answerd  
" Can you bring me to him "  
" Are you sure you want to do this " Jake say while he looked at Luna  
" Jake I need to close this, Please bring me to him " She said to the clerk.

The guy nodded, grabbed some keys and asked them to follow them. They went to a couple of hall ways and than came in the cell block. The clerk pointed out to Luna were Joey was sitting, Luna walked up to cell when Jake followed her.

" Jake please stay here "  
" But..."  
" Please "

Luna walked up to the cell and there he was. Sitting on his bed was Joey and it wasn't the guy Luna remberd. He had lost weight and his muscle tone had shrunk. Luna knew why that happend the cops had taken everything away from Joey, the alcohol, the drugs and his steroids. Joey looked up and saw Luna looking at him.

" What are you doing here "  
" Saying goodbye "  
" Luna, I still love you "  
" Joey its over between use and it will never come back. "  
" You won't survive without me "  
" Trust me Joey I will survive without you, look at yourself and look at me. Now who is stronger ?"  
" Luna... "  
" I'm stronger Joey, I never want you in my Live again. Goodbye"

She turned around and walked back up to Jake, he kissed and wrapped his arms around her.  
" Come on strong girl let's go home "


	34. Chapter 34

When Luna and Jake left the station, Jake took her into town. They walked through the little town when Jake got a call.

" Hello, yes that would be me. Thank you I will be in soon to pick it up "  
" Who was that ?" Luna asked after Jake hung up  
" It was the guy from the jewerl, in the accident my necklace broke, so Josh took it for reperment and he just called to tell me that is done "  
" Ok let's go and pick it up "  
They quikly walked over and into the jewelry, behind the desk an older gentleman was working on a watch, when he noticed they walked in. He stood up and waved at Jake.  
" Young Harris you look fine, How are you feeling"  
" I'm doing fine Nick thank you, I heard my necklace was done"  
" Yeah I have it over here. "

Jake walked up to him and stood at the desk, Luna walked passed the cabinets when she saw a beautiful necklace, a simpel silver necklace with a beautiful pendant on it. The pendant was shaped as a raindrop and in it was a dark blue stone just as blue like the beringsea. She walked a to the next cabin and saw beautiful watches there were for guys. Jake walked up to her and looked at the watches.

" Woow, that black one is nice " He pointed out the watch.  
" Yeah that one is nice "  
" Come on let's go tho the boat "  
" Let's go, I'm Hungry "

They walked out and Luna walked over to the left but Jake walked over to the right. Luna stood there and watched him walk away from her

" Jake the car is over there "  
" I know but we are not going back to the boat yet "  
" What do you mean? "  
" I'm buying my girl dinner now come on "

They walked into a little diner, they sat in a corner where they could look over the water. In the diner was a little boy eating with his family, when he saw Jake walk in his eyes lit up. He was wobbling on his seat, sneaky glancing over to Jake and Luna, Jake couldn't see him because he had his back turned to the kid but Luna could see him. She looked how the boy asked his mom if he could approach them for getting Jake's autografe, his mother just shook no and the boy just sat down looking sad. He looked up one more time and Luna waved him to come over, the boy came of his seat, grabbed his little notepad and a pen and slowy walked over.

" Jake I believe that little man wants to ask you something "  
" I'm sorry for interupthing but can I have your autograph Jake? "  
" Of course little man, what's your name? "  
" My name is Jake to " the boy said smiling Jake signed the little man's notepad and gave him knuckels, the boy said thank you and ran over to his parents, his mother looked at me and mouthed a thank you, when the waitress came to get there orders, they orderd and Luna looked outside. It started to get darker and the sun was setting down, Luna looked at the beautiful view, Jake sat down next to here and pulled her into his arms.

" Are you okay Luna ? You looked so sad this morning, when we arrived at the dock"  
" It was nothing baby "  
" Your not good a lieing babe, what is going on, I'm your man remember you can tell me. Did it had something to do with me giving my dad a hug?"  
" It made me miss my own father, I lost him when I was just a kid. Seeing you and Josh with you father reminds me of something I never really had. I do have a steph dad and he raised me since I was a little girl but its not the same. He will never be my father and he will never love me like I'm his child, he made that very clear "  
" What do you mean with that ? "  
" He wrote me a letter saying it would be best for every one if I never came back home just like my brother, so he can have my mother for himself " Luna teared up and quikley covered her face.  
" I think I have to talk to your steph father than "  
" Jake please no"  
" Luna, i'm not letting him talk to you like that "  
" Jake just leave it ok, please "  
" Fine, but I'm not likeing it one bit "

The waitress brought them there orders and they eat, through diner they had lighter convronsation and after icecream they left the dinner and went back to the boat. When the arrived every body was catching up on sleep except for Phil who was in the wheel house calling, by the sound of his voice Jake knew he was talking to the girl he met in Vegas, Luna had grabbed something to drink in the galley, she poured herself a glass and sat on the egde of the counter looking out of the small window, Jake stood around the little corner and looked at her. Damn he loved that girl and there she was looking so strong while she carried so much weight on her shoulders, he walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, lay his head on her chest and let her hands wander over his head. He felled himself doozing and little kiss on his forhead made him awake again.

" Go to bed Jake, your tired "  
" You have to join me "  
" I 'll, I just wanted to make a phonecall before I go to bed "  
" Who you want to call ?"  
" To my brother I haven't seen him or talked to him in a while I really mis him "  
" Dad is done calling, come on "

They walked up to the wheelhouse and Luna curled up in the captain's chair, she dialed the number and waited, Luna wanted to hang up when a soft little voice answerd the phone.

" Hello ?"  
" Marissa is that you little princess "  
" Auntie Luna?"  
" Yeah it's me, ohw little girl did I missed your voice, how is everybody doing?"  
" I'm doing fine, Big Grinder lett me drive one of the buggy's today and auntie Bridget is getting bigger and bigger, Alex is here do you want to talk to him? "  
" Yes please, Goodnight Marissa " Luna bit her lip, she felt herself tearing up, damn did she miss that little girl.  
" Well hello Luna, you can't tell me nothing is going on, you got your ass on the CM, nice job girl "  
" Alex, I miss you, can't wait to come and join you guys there "  
" Luna, are you crying ?"  
" No I'm not " Luna lied, the tears streamed down her face and Jake had wrapped his arms around her soflty whispering in her ear.  
" Chica, I know you what is going on and who is there with you?"  
" I got a letter from the devil, he wants me to stay away from home. Jake is here with me . "  
" Let me take care of the devil, he is going to far right now. Jake as in Jake Harris? Did he had to explain to you how the phone works or something ?"  
" Ehm no, we are... well... ehmm... a couple. Alex please don't go crazy on me, I really cant stand that "  
" Just answer this question, does he make you happy and makes you feel safe?"  
" Absolutly Alex, Creo que el abuelo lo envi .* I think grandpa send him* " Luna looked and Jake and gave him a gentle smile, while Jake wiped the tears f her face.  
" That's all I need to know, Listen I'm going to deal with that guy, you just focus on being safe and I'll see you soon. You are still coming to Africa right?"  
" Yes I'm still coming, Tell everybody there I love them and tell Bridget she isn't allowed to give birth to my first niece or nephew until I'm there "  
" I will, I love you little girl, I see you soon "  
" Love you 2 see you soon. "

Luna hung up the phone and looked outside, it felt like a little bit of the weight she carried had dropped. Jake stood next to her and saw all of the emotions on her face, he grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close to him and kissed her. Then he lifted her up and carried her down the steps towards there stateroom, where he softly laid her on her bunk. Luna looked to the left and saw Josh wasn't in his bunk. Jake curled up next her and gently rubbed her back. Luna closed her eyes and felled asleep, everything was going to be ok, she just hoped that also Siebe and Jo-ann were going to be ok.


	35. Chapter 35

Jo-anne looked out of the ocean who was flat calm. Johnathan walked up to her and massaged her shoulders. She teared up, turned around and hugged John, she cried long and heartbreaking, all John knows to do is holding her close to him. He knew why she was so upset, the whole thing with Luna and Jake scared her. They had left port right after Jake was brought to the hospital, she was nervous because she hadn't talked to Luna after that, and she had to call Siebe to, telling him what happened.

" Who do you want to call first, the Cm or the NW? "  
" I wanted to know how Luna and Jake are doing before I call Siebe "  
" Well let's call Phil than. "

Jo-ann walked up to the phone but was nervous to call, John picked up the phone, dialed the number and pressed it against Jo-ann's ear. She took a deep breath while the phone was connecting.

" Cornelia Marie, Luna speaking "  
" Luna it's me " Jo-anne said threw the tears " Are you oke, please tell me everything is ok with you and Jake. I couldn't come down by the boat 'cause we had to leave "  
" Jo-jo calm down, Jake and I are fine, we have some bruises but nothing major "  
" You don't know how happy I'm to hear that, did you call Siebe and tell him "  
" No I didn't, you are going to call him and tell him aren't you? "  
" Yeah I want to hear his voice and know if he is ok, I let you know, Bye Luna "  
" Bye Jo - Jo "

Jo-ann hung up the phone and called the Northwestern. Norman picked up.

" Northwestern... "  
" Um this is Jo-ann of the TB, I'm looking for Siebe "  
" Hey Jo-ann its Norman, Give me a sec I'll grab him for ya "

Jo-ann waited when she heard a scruffy voice pick up the phone, she could imagine that Norman had walked down to wake Siebe up, how had put on a pair of sweats and walked bare feet, with his hair in a messy up tp the wheelhouse, to answer the phone.

" Hello "  
" Hello Sieb, did Norman wake you up "  
" Jo-Jo how are you haven't spoke to you for a while "  
" I know, that's why I'm calling. So sit down and I tell you what happened to me and Luna and you can tell me everything that happened with Sig and his daughter "

And so Siebe did, he sat down and listend to the whole story Jo-ann was telling him. She told him everything, that Joey had arrived in town, the plan they made in the bar, the accident. Siebe just listened and asked some questions but was silence most of the time, Norman sat in the captains chair. They were on there way to to offload, every one was sleeping. Norman looked over to the young cameraman and saw the emotions run across his face when he told about Sig and his daughter. After that Siebe hung up and watched into the darkness, Jo-ann had told him what happened and he felt so guilty, he always promised Luna and Jo-ann that he would be there when they needed him. And now when Luna needed him the most he wasn't there. Jo-ann was upset about it all and he couldn't wrap an arm around her shoulders or Luna's. He felt worthless to, not because all that happened with Luna and Jo-ann but also what happened with Sig's daughter Mindy, he liked the girl when he met her and didn't know that she was his daughter until Sig went captain on him. Since than Siebe felt out of place, in Sig's eyes he couldn't do anything right.

" Don't worry so much boy, it will all be ok, you have to give it some time " Norman said out of the blue  
" But what if it is not going to be ok? "  
" It will be ok and don't worry about Sig, he will come around "  
" He won't, he hates me "  
" My brother doesn't hate you, he is stubborn and he can't stand it when his daugthers are dating. In his eyes there still his little girls, when a guy comes to close to them he goes captain on them "  
" Yeah, I found out the hard way "  
" Go back to bed, take some rest and remember all these things happen for a reason, but don't feel guilty "  
" Stay Siebe, Norman wake up the others " Sig walked up the steps of the wheelhouse, they where close to St. Paul and Sig was going to take the boat in.  
" Sig..."  
" Not a word Norm, go " and after that said Norman left, Siebe turned his face back to the window and didn't look at Sig.

Sig took the boat in and after 2 hours they where securd to the dock, ready to offload. Siebe hadn't stayed long in the wheel house after Sig arrived and he wasn;t in the mood to stay around him for long, so he had walked up on deck to film the offload. Ralph the camera man Siebe works with had made a box full of tapes that had to be brought over to the Discovery office, so Siebe grabbed the tapes and brought them to the office. It was cold and windy outside but Siebe didn't care, after he dropped off the tapes he walked back to the boat and got the tape recorders and everything ready for a new round of filming. Norman walked down to him and told him to get up to the wheelhouse because there was another call for him from a other girl. Siebe walked straight up thinking that it was Luna.

" Hello this is Siebe "  
" Hey you, so is my dad driving you crazy already?"  
" Mindy... I...You.."  
" Well it's great talking to you to "  
" I'm, sorry I didn't know your we're going to call, your dad is going to kill me for this "  
" No he won't uncle Norman made sure he is busy, so you and I could take, uncle Norman told me how he is treating you, I'm sorry Sieb"  
" He is your father, he just wants to keep you save and I understand it "  
" But still... "  
" But still I understand it and maybe someday he will give me permission to take you out "  
" You don't have to ask his permission "  
" Yes I do Mindy, my dad raised me the old fashion way and I won't take a girl out without her father's permission "  
" You are one weird guy, you know that "  
" Hahaha, I know, I'm sorry "

All light conversation followed and both Mindy and Siebe had a great time, they learned more about each other, they laughed allot and after a couple of minutes they decided to end it. After Siebe hung up he felled a bit better, Mindy had cheered him up. But what both Siebe and Mindy didn't know is that a certain captain had followed the whole conversation


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm sorry it all to so long to update a chapter. I'm working on some new chapters. Also a Big thank you to Jaep for helping me translate!**  
**Enjoy and leave a review**

Luna woke up by the sound of someone moving. It was Jake who had just got back from wheel watch, he pulled of his sweatshirt and wanted to walk over to his own bunk. Luna raised herself and grabbed his sweatpants pulling him on to her bunk. She wanted him next to her and not just for sleeping she wanted more.  
She felt sexy and she wanted to become more intimate with Jake, she wanted more than just hugs and kisses. Jake got in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and whispered in to her ear.

"My baby wants some cuddles?"  
"Your baby wants more than cuddles and kisses" Luna whispered back in a soft sexy voice  
"well then I have to please my baby."

Jake grabbed Luna's shirt and pulled it over her head, he was surprised by the nice set of lingerie she had underneath but that didn't mean he didn't love it. He let his hands wonder all over her body, making sure he didn't miss a spot. Luna pulled Jake on top of her, she wanted him closer than ever. Her hands wondered across his body, she placed her hands on the back of his neck and let her fingertips run over his spine, she knew he couldn't resist that feeling he stopped moving and burrowed his face in her neck. Luna could feel his heartbeat racing.

"Jake" she whispered in his ear "I want to tell you something"  
He raised his head and gently pressed his forehead against her "What do you want to tell me" "I... I've never really had sex... I only did it once with, well you know who... but I never enjoyed it"  
"Don't worry about it baby, I will do everything to make you enjoy."

He kissed her and Luna relaxed underneath him, she trusted Jake and knew that nothing bad was going to happen and that she would enjoy every minute of it. Jake grabbed the blanket, pulled it over the two of them, he kissed her full of passion and Luna knew this was going to be great.

On the Time Bandit.

"Let me get her for you" Scott said while he covered the phone" Jo- ann could you come up"

Jo-ann quickly walked up, they were on their way to port to offload the boat, the Time Bandit was done with king crab. She wanted to get some sleep before they arrived, but now she had to get up to the wheel house.

"What's wrong Scott?"  
"There is a phone call for you" Jo-ann grabbed the horn and sat down at the bench behind the captain's chair  
"Hello"  
"Hello Sweetie how are you? Are you coming home soon?"  
"Momma, it's so good to hear your voice again, we are on our way to port to offload, and then I'll be spending some days with John before I come home, how is every one there, are they fine?"  
"That's good news honey, is this John going to be good for you?"  
Jo-ann started to feel weird, her mother ignored her last question and she never did that "Mom is there something wrong?" She could hear her mother's breath escape  
"I wish I didn't have to tell you this but no, everyone is not fine. It's Nana, she isn't doing well Jo-ann"  
"How bad is it Mom, do you want me to come home?" Jo-ann's voice trembled while she spoke and that drew Scott's attention.  
"The doctors don't know, but they have a feeling this may be her last Christmas"  
"Then I am coming home, John will understand. When I arrive at Dutch, I will call to tell you which plane I am taking"  
"Jo-ann you..."  
"Mom, I want to be home with Nana, don't try to talk me out of this."  
"I will wait for your call, be safe honey, I love you"  
"I love you to Mom" Jo-ann hung up the phone and looked out of the window, her hands were trembling and she couldn't breathe normal, her Nana was everything to her. Scott saw how Jo-ann was trembling and stood up, giving her a hug. She gave him a hug back, while she heard somebody walk up to the wheelhouse.  
"If you needed a hug you could have called for me" John said.  
"Can I talk to you in private John" Jo-ann asked with a trembling voice, Scott got it and he left the wheel house.  
"You are really comfy with my son Jo-Jo."  
"John please stop that, I wanted to talk to you about our planned days"  
"Let me guess you aren't staying with me those days. Better guess you are going to spend those days with my son "John raised his voice, anger built up in him, he was jealous of his son, he had stole Jo-ann from him.  
"No I'm not staying with you for those days, I ..."  
"I don't want to hear it Jo-ann, please leave"  
"John let me explain"  
"No!"  
"Fine, when we arrive at port, I'll be gone and I won't come back again!"  
"Fine, goodbye Jo-ann" he said while he sat down in the captain's chair and lit a cigarette.

Jo-ann walked towards the steps, she looked back at him once more, tears were building up. She bit her lower lip to keep the tears in, there he was a guy who had been so good to her but now he didn't even want to look at her. She walked down the steps and walked over to her bedroom. She sat down on her bunk, she had the smallest one on the whole boat, she had no roomie except for all the food that was stored in the room. Jo-ann took a look at the bag she already had packed to go home. She kneeled down and grabbed the little envelope with pictures of her loved ones. There was one of her with her Nana, she kept it close to her heart. "I'll be home soon Nana" she whispered into the dark and fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Please leave a review, it makes me write more**

Luna woke up by the sound of Jake dressing himself, she curled up underneath the blankets. She didn't want to leave the comfort of the warm bunk. She just had an amazing night with the most amazing men and now she had to get back to work. Jake just smiled when he saw a big bundle of blankets, he sat down at the edge of the bunk and rubbed Luna's back.

" Come on babe, time to get out of bed "  
" I don't want to, are we close to the string ?"  
" Yes we are, you are going the film in the wheelhouse first and when we are at the last string you will be filming on deck "  
" Ok, Can I wear one of your sweatshirts? "  
" Sure babe, now come on get out " Jake said while he ripped the blankets of her.

Meanwhile on the TIME BANDIT

John sat down in the captain's chair and smoked a cigarette. He thought about the things that happened between him and Jo-ann, the fight they just had but also the good times they had. From the moment she stepped on the boat she made him feel great. She always cooked on the boat and helped out. When John had long wheel watches she joined him while she could be asleep. He remembered one night when his shoulders were al tensed up and she stood behind him for over a hour massaging his shoulders without complaining. Or the one time that his bedroom was a mess, she tried to clean up a bit and tripped over his boots, she had twisted her ankle but refused to stay inside filming, he almost had to tie her to the chair in his wheelhouse. When Scott got hurt she hovered over him like a mother, making sure he didn't worked to hard, that the other guys weren't messing around with him. She always helped out Neal in the engine room because she wanted to know more about the boat, she goofed around with Eddie and Mike and turned out that she was a good prankster, she even pranked him and Andy. He smiled remembering it, she was such a sweetheart and she made him feel good. He had been single for a while now and when Jo-ann was around she was to only one he was looking at. And now it felled like she had stabbed him with a knife right through the heart, she was betraying him with his own son. In all his anger he slammed his fist upon the dash, cutting his hand. He cursed.

" Andy get up hear! "  
" Where is the fire bro? " Andy said while he flew up the steps.  
" I cut my hand, I want to take care of it, keep an eye on the boat. "  
" Sure you clean that hand up and then go the bed, you look like hell. Maybe you should ask Jo-ann if she could take a look at it "  
" Thanks, but no thanks" John said while he wrapped his hand in his shirt and walked down.

John walked in to galley, ripping a first aid kit out of one of the cabinets, throwing it on the galley table and sat down. Cleaning his hand all by himself wasn't easy but he kind of managed. It wasn't done as great Jo-ann could do it, no he should stop thinking of her. He threw the first aid kit back on the cabinet, slamming it's door shut. He looked up when he saw Jo-ann's room door opening, she looked at him for a second and than quickly walked over the to restroom. That one look killed John, her eyes were blood shot from crying, the sleeves of her sweatshirt were wet from the tears she had wiped away. He closed his eyes when he heard her coming back from the restroom and didn't opened them until he heard how she closed her bedroom door, he grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to his own bedroom. This was going to be a hard night to fall asleep

ON THE NORTHWESTERN / ST. PAUL HARBOR

Sig walks out of the building, were he just got the check from the load. He was just a bit short and he was already planning to go to his strings. He had a gut feeling they would be short so before they left to port for offload he had ordered the crew to drop two more strings. Now he quickly walked back to the boat to get going, he saw Edgar and Matt preparing the boat for the second trip, Jake and Nick were loading some extra groceries on, Norman and Ralph were filming and Siebe was making sure there was enough bait. He stood still for a second and looked at Siebe, the guy wasn't a fisherman but he sure worked like on. He wasn't one of the other camera guys he had on board, he didn't got seasick, just a bit grumpy. He had called with his wife right after he heard his daughter and Siebe talk on the phone. He knew he was wrong but he had to make sure this guy wasn't going to hurt his little girl. Sig was surprised by the things Siebe said towards his daughter, about asking permission to him first before he would take her out. His wife just said that Sig should back off a bit and not to drop ears anymore, Mindy wasn't a little girl anymore and he should just accept that. Sig jumped on board and called his crew in, to discuss his plans, the whole crew agreed that within two hours they would leave for the last trip. While the rest of the crew went back to work again, Siebe started in the galley preparing a meal. Sig had walked up to the wheelhouse, looking through his charts, he is sat there for about 30 minutes when the smell of a great meal flows into the wheelhouse. Siebe walked up to the wheel house.

" Sig I got the meal ready, you coming down ?"  
" Yeah. I'm coming " Sig laid down his glassed and followed Siebe down to the galley, there on the table was a feast fed for a king.  
" No body touches the food, I need to take a picture otherwise the lady will keep nagging about us not eating properly. " Sig ran back up to get his camera.

When he came down, he snapped a couple of pictures, with behind him Siebe filming every thing. He grabbed a plate and started putting food on it, but instead of bring it to the table he sat it down in the over. " For you " he mouthed to Siebe. who just nodded as a sign of thank you. The other guys came into the galley grabbing there food. They all settled down for what looked to be a nice dinner.


	38. Chapter 38

**review review, you know I want one :P**

* * *

After a great meal the crew of the Northwestern got back to there work. Sig walked up to the wheel house when Siebe stopped him.

" Sig is it ok, If I film in the wheelhouse?"  
" Sure, grab your dinner and than come up "

Siebe walked down stairs to pick up the meal Sig left him in the oven. When he opened the stove door there was no plate with food in, just a note.

Loved the dinner, your a great cook, thanks for the second plate loser. Ralph

Siebe just shredded his shoulders and got some bread to make himself some peanut butter sandwiches, after he got his sandwiches, he grabbed his camera and walked up the steps to the wheelhouse. He placed his plate on the dash and started to film.

" Eat your dinner first, you needed it. Your a great cook to " Sig said to him while he looked on some displays  
" Thanks ,glad you enjoyed it " Siebe answered while he took a big bite out of his sandwich, Sig turned his face towards Siebe and saw him eating the sandwich  
" Whoo wait where is the plate of food I left for you in the oven? "  
" Well I guess some one wanted a second plate and grabbed it "  
" Is it Ralph ?, Ugh that guy is driving me crazy, why the hell did I took him on board"  
" Because he is such a great guy " Siebe laughed

Sig joined him and thought about the way he behaved towards Siebe. He hadn't gave the guy an honest chance.

" I know you and my daughter talked " Sig blurted out.  
" What, Sir please don't be mad, I ... " the words came out so fast Siebe couldn't even think straight. He would get in so much trouble now Sig knew it.  
" I'm not mad because I know you didn't knew anything about what was set up. I know Mindy and Norman sat this up. At first I was mad about it but then I heard you two talk and the way you talked to my daughter. You talked to her with respect, something that I thought was a long last thing in this world. You are an honest man and I'm sorry I didn't gave you an honest change. "  
" Sir, you love your daughter and she loves you. You are a good father "  
" You say that like your missed a father in your life "  
" My father was there but not really there, he was an Sergeant at the army but he was always gone being shipped out to everywhere. So I'm pretty much the only man at home. Now he is at home but he still threats us like we are his army."  
" So that is why you call me Sir?"  
" Yes Sir "  
" Stop calling me sir and finish your sandwich, oohw and when your back I'm giving you permission to take my daughter out "  
" THANK YOU SIR ehm I'm mean Sig"

Sig just laughed and got back to the displays, Siebe took that as a cue and started rolling the camera with the biggest smirk on his face.

On The Cornelia Marie.

The crew had finished there first string and it was a great one, big numbers and a big keepers. Luna had filmed Phil in the wheelhouse and smiled when she heard him holler and scream when the pots came up. She sneaked some looks down when she was filming and saw how Josh and Jake were dancing around deck goofing around. She couldn't resist smiling. When the last pot came up she ran down and started to warm up some snacks in the galley. She heard how Phil ordered the boys to get in and get some rest. So when the boys came running in she had snacks and drinks on the table ready for them to eat. Josh was the first to ran in and grabbed some sandwiches and a drink and walked up to his dad in the wheel house. Freddy, Dave and Murray walked in, grabbed food and disappeared to there bunks. Luna cleaned the mess they left behind, a miracle if you ask her within in 5 minutes they made a huge mess. While she had her back turned towards the door Jake walked in. The sweat shirt Luna was wearing had ride up a bit and so a piece of bare back was showing. Jake had cold hands so he placed his hand on her back making her jump.

" JAKE YOU BASTARD!"  
" watch your language little girl "  
" why did you do that for "  
" My hands were cold " He said while he pouted  
" Come here, you could have asked if I wanted to warm you up " She walked up towards Jake and threw her arms around him " Come on lets get you to bed"

Luna grabbed some sandwiches and walked over to there bunk and ofcourse Jake followed her, how could he say no to his girl.


	39. Chapter 39

On the Time Bandit

The boat slowly got into the harbor of Dutch. The crew was running around deck making everything ready for offloading. Jo-ann walked up on deck, she let the cold air blow away the tears from her face, staring over the water her mind came to eas. She tought about what happend between her and John, she loved him and now he thought she and Scott were together. She decided to walk in and talk to him, when she walked into the galley she saw how her she had packed her bags. When the would arrive Neal will take her to the airport so see her grandmother. Walking up to John's bedroom she felled her feet get heavy.

" John? " she said while she knocked on the door  
" Go Away Jo-ann " She heard John's grumpy voice and shiffers when down her spine.  
" Please can i come in " Her voice cracked  
" Go Away Jo-ann now! " John's voice rumbeld  
" You will regret those words " Jo-ann whisperd to her self

Walking back into the galley, she heard Andy's and Eddie's voices upstairs, without thinking straight she walked up to the wheel house and let her fall in the chair. Eddie looked at her and saw she had been crying, he walked up to her rubbing her back. Andy just looked at her and felt sorry for her.

" Jo-jo are you okay? " Eddie asked softley  
" I'll be okay when I'm in that plane on my way home, I can't eat or sleep or do anything"  
" You will be okay sweety, I promise " Andy said

Eddie grabbed a blanket and wrapped Jo-ann in it, she slowly fell asleep while Andy and Eddie watched over her.

A couple of hours later.

The guys were busy ofloading while Jo-ann grabbed her bags and placed them in Neal's truck. She had walked around and had said her goodbyes to all the guys except John. She had knocked on his door but he had just told her to leave him alone. So she did, she had left him a letter telling him that she loved him. Walking on the dock towards the truck she stopped and looked once more back. She would miss the boat. Neal wrapped and arm around her and guided her to the truck. She got into the truck and they took off, it wasn't a long drive but they drove in silence. When they arrived Neal helped Jo-ann bringing her backs in and getting checked in. She had some delay of 90 minutes but that was ok with her. Turning around she looked at Neal.

" Please take care of John for me, maybe he wants to talk to me when I'm back if I come back "  
" You are not bailing out us young lady, and why wouldn't he want to talk to you. Did you two have a fight "  
" Just a little bit, nothing that can't be solved I guess "  
" Don't worry, it will all be okay, just go home and take care of your family, if there is anything we can do lett us know "  
" I will Neal " and with those words she gave him a big hug and Neal left.

Jo-ann walked up to the coffee corner and got something to eat and drink, she grabbed her cellphone and rang her mother.

" Hello Hunny "  
" Hello Mom, I'm on the airport and I'll be on a flight soon"  
" How did those guys react to it "  
" There were really understanding mom"  
" That's good to here call me when you get on the airport oke ? "  
" I will mom Bye "

Meanwhile on the Time Bandit.

John had laid in bed all day. When he told Jo-ann to leave him alone he felt guilty but he needed time to think. He slowly got up and got his stuff together for a shower. He took his time and when he was done he made himself something to eat. John noticed how silence it was in Jo-ann's bunk. He walked up to the wheelhouse where is Scotty was making a call home. John looked around and saw no Jo-ann he sat down and listend to his son. When Scott hung up he looks at his dad

" You look like hell"  
" Thanks do you tell Jo-ann that to?"  
" Dad what are talking about "  
" I know you and Jo-ann are involved, you damn knew I liked her. You where hugging and snuggeling her! "  
" I gave her a hug because she got the phone call her grandmother will not life very long anymore "  
" What do you mean "  
" That is what she was trying to tell you all the damn time "  
" That is lie! Don't tell me I fight over that with her" Scott heard his father's voice crack of emotions.  
" Dad" He said calmly " It is the truth, she tried to tell you, but you didn't wanted to listen "  
" I... I " John broke, he dropped his head in his hands and cried silent tears. He screwed up.


	40. Chapter 40

John had walked into Jo-ann's bunk after his conversation with Scott, he felt like an ass for not listening to her and now he mite lose her. He sat down on her bunk and saw a letter on her pillow. On the letter was his name and then he knew enough. He grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, it was for him

_Dear John, I'm sorry that you think Scott and I are together._  
_But we are not! John I love you and I don't want to be with anybody else than with you._  
_When you read this letter it means I'm on my way home, maybe some one already told you what happened._  
_And if that is not the case, let me tell you. My family needs me, my grandmother is not doing so well and I want to be with her right now._  
_I hope you understand, I really do and if you still want me I will come back to the boat._  
_And if you don't well than just ripped this letter to pieces and forget about me._  
_I know I will not forget you._

_I love you._

_Jo-ann_

John heart broke inside, he had been such an ass towards Jo-ann and still she cared about him. He knew what he was going to do, he was going to her and family, if he wanted Jo-ann in his life he needed to be there for her when she needed him. He walked out of the stateroom up to the wheel house. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number of the airport.

" Dutch Harbour airport Becky speaking"  
" Hello Becky, this is Johnathan Hillstrand, I would like to know if the plane already left. "  
" Yes sir they left about 5 minutes ago "  
John felled his stomach getting into a knot " When is the next flight out ?"  
" Within 4 hours sir "  
" I need a ticket on that flight "  
" Got it sir, just say captain of the time bandit and the girls will know enough "  
" Thanks Becky "  
" Your welcome sir "

John hung up the phone and started to make a list in his head of the stuff he needed. Little did he know his brothers and son had listened to the whole conversation. Scott had jumped up and walked over the his father's bunk to start packing his father's bag. Andy had found the letter Jo-ann left for John and made sure it was in his bag. Within 10 minutes the bag was packed and ready to go. Neal had done laundry so all of John's clothes were clean. Of course John hadn't thought about that, he was still up in the wheelhouse checking his list. He got mad at himself for not doing his laundry, for forgetting to ask where she lives and stuff like that. His thoughts were interrupt by his brothers and son.

" What are you doing dad?"  
" Andy, Neal can you two take care of the boat? I really need to get out of here?"  
" Sure brother where are you going to? " Andy asked sepreccing a smirk  
" I need to see Jo-jo I messed up"  
" You said Jo-jo and not Jo-ann " Neal said softly. John was surprised that he called Jo-ann Jo-jo again.  
" We know what you are going to do dad, we kinda read the letter and heard your phone call to Becky "  
" There is so much that I still need done, packing my bags, finding out where Jo-jo lives and I should get her a Christmas present "  
" Bags are already packed, your son took care of that. Neal is going to take you to town so you can get Jo-jo a Christmas present and Scotty and I are going to find Jo-jo's address "

John felled overwhelmed by what his brothers and son did for him. With a slightl knodd he thanked them and walked down with Neal following him. They jumped in the truck and took of to the city finding her a present.

" How the hell are we going to find her address Scott?"  
" You call Sig and I call Phil, the both have a friend of Jo-ann on board remember ? " Scott answered  
" I like that plan. I'll call down stairs" Andy walked down to the galley and called Sig

" Hello John, what can I do for you?"  
" Hey Sig, it's Andy, I need a small favor is that camera guy around ?"  
" Do you mean Siebe or Ralph? "  
" I mean the one you kicked into the doghouse"  
" Let me get him, SIEBE!" Andy had to held to phone away from his ear or he would be deaf, he heard someone running up the wheelhouse steps and taking over the phone  
" Hello Captain Andy, you asked for me?"  
" Hello Siebe, yes I need a favor, do you know Jo-ann's address? "  
" May I asked why you asked Sir? " Andy was surprised by this guy, he just called him Sir  
" John needs to get there asap"  
Andy heard Scott screaming from upstairs that he got the address, Luna had gave it to him

" You know what Siebe I just heard Luna gave it to Scott, but thanks and good luck with Sig"  
" Just to give John a tip, let him grab a cab and when he arrives its the red building, she lives on the third floor, she is the only one with the salmon coloured door "  
" Thanks Siebe, good luck fishing, Time bandit out" he said while scribbeling the notes on a piece of paper.  
" Thank you Sir, Northwestern out"

Scott ran down the stairs with the address writing down. Andy showed him the things Siebe told him and the made a clear note with all the info for John. If this wasn't going to be a big Hollywood full drama everything is going to be alright scene, they would give up.


	41. Chapter 41

On the Cornelia Marie.

Luna had been woken up by Freddie who was at the wheel. Scott had asked for Jo-ann's address. When she asked why he told her what happened, she hadn't knew about it anything and felt so sorry for Jo-ann. Her grandmother meant the world for her. Luna couldn't sleep anymore after that phone call and sat in the galley prepping her camera for the last string. After that she made a start at breakfast because she knew they would approach the string soon. She woke up Phil, Dave and Murray. She made Freddie a plate and brought it upstairs. She was so busy that she hadn't noticed Josh and Jake getting up. She was so busy cleaning and making sure everybody was fed that she got scared by Jake when he wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and punched him

" He what was that for?"  
" I'm sorry, reflex, I was some where else with my mind "  
" Whats going on babe "  
" I got a phone call from Scott, Jo-ann has left the time bandit to go back home"  
" Why, something wrong?"  
" Her grandmother mite not make it to Christmas " Luna felled her eyes tear up and turned her face away from Jake

Jake hold her tight against him and hugged her. He knew words wore not needed. Getting breakfast done they all got dressed for there last string, if Phil had calculate right they would be done. And if you know Phil you would know that he had done his math and a bit more. When the approached the first pot of the string Luna put every drama she had in her head behind for a this string.

Meanwhile on the Northwestern.

The crab gods where good to the Northwestern, pot after pot was full with riders on it. Sig was completely in his element and saw how his crew enjoyed. He took a look at the camera men and saw how Ralph was dragging his feet, being slow, walking on the wrong places annoying Norman. And than he saw Siebe, that guy was running around making sure he was in no body's way, that he got all the good actions shot. Even making fun with Jake when it was appropriate. There was a world of difference between these guys and for a second he was happy that it was Siebe who was in love with his daughter and not Ralph, that slacker wouldn't even dare to come close to his daughter, not when he was around. They approached the last pot of the string and after this one they could go home. When the last pot came up he heard his crew holler and cheer another full pot of crabs. He heard the numbers and wrote them down and ordered his crew to clean up and get in they would be going home. Both Ralph and Siebe knew that after this they didn't needed to film anymore so Ralph wanted to run inside for a shower when Siebe called him over.

" Dude come on let's help these guys clean up a bit "  
" That isn't what I was hired for, if you want to impress the captain so you can screw his daughter do so "  
" What the hell are you talking about, I just asked if you wanted to come help out. Get your ass in than if your that of a cry baby "  
" You want to fight greenhorn " Ralph said while he walked up to Siebe who just braced himself.  
" What the hell you think your doing Ralph " Edgar said when he saw how Ralph walked up to Siebe  
" Beating the crap out of this greenhorn telling me what to do "  
" If you touch him Ralph you will be sleeping on deck. That greenhorn has done more for this crew than you did in all seasons you were on this boat " Matt screamed from top of the stacks Ralph was shocked by the reaction he got from the crew he worked with " So your all backing up in the green horn "  
" Ralph if you want to keep you job I want you to shut up and never ever dare to talk about my daughter or you will end up as bait " Sig had appeared from the wheelhouse

Siebe didn't dare to look up, he was the one that started this all and he knew Ralph was going to make him pay for it. So he just helped Jake cleaning all the bait buckets and the bait area. He didn't dare to talk to any one when out of nowhere Jake started talking.

" Don't worry about what just happened"  
" That's easy for you to say, I know he will get me for this "  
" No he won't, don't you see what just happened the whole crew came up for you. The reason is that nobody likes him, he is not helping us out once on the boat. From the first day you arrived on this boat you helped us out. You don't have to do it. I bet they pay you well at Discovery "  
" I don't make any money at all Jake, The only reason Discovery hired me is because I'm free labor, I'm just an intern. "  
" You are kidding! You don't make any money at all! " Jake pretty much screamed it all over the dock.  
" Why don't you just scream louder maybe all of the boats can hear you than " Siebe muttered under his breath

Sig heared the confronsation Jake and Siebe had and his respect for Siebe grew. This guy was working on his boat getting paid nothing but working his butt off. He was going to change that.

Meanwhile on the Cornelia Marie

The last string was coming up fast and every single pot was full. The boys where happy, Phil was happy and Luna was happy. When the last pot came up it was completely full and they all knew that there were going home. Jake gave Luna his biggest smile. Luna felled like the queen of the world when he looked at her, she made sure that she would capture all the good shots. When she put down her camera for a second to wipe the water of her lens, Jake ran over and kissed her in front of the whole crew and the other camera man who ofcourse made sure it was all captured on tape. and she knew that if it was up to the editors of discovery channel they would air it in the episode, but to be honest she didn't gave a damn. The whole world could see that they were a couple. Jake ran back after the kiss and continued to clean up, after the whole deck was clean and ready to leave they walked in. Mark had made sure there was something to snack so they could eat and go to bed. Luna made sure her camera and taped where clean and ready to go before she got to bed. She curled up in bed underneath the warm blankets and within seconds Jake layed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and before they felt asleep he whispered in her ear.

" I love you Luna "  
" I Love you two "

Luna closed her eyes and felt asleep she was going home and had the man of her dreams lying next to her. What could go wrong?


	42. Chapter 42

OK so it took a while to update.

I had some bad comments about this story so let me get things straight.

* I have said it once, I have said it twice and I can say it a hundred times : English is not my first language so I do know I make mistakes with words, sentences or grammer my apoligiez but I'm working on it  
* Like I mentioned in a couple of chapters back I DO know Sig's daughters name is not Mindy but Mandy. But like I mentioned back in that chapter a friend of mine wanted to writing in to the story and her name is MINDY  
* I do know that the crew I have writing about in this story some of the guys are not working on the boats. I am aware of that but when I started writing some of the guys were still working on the boats, Don't get me wrong but I'm not changing every time there is a crew change.  
* For those how are complaining about me not regular updating this story. I have a thing they call real life and they last couple of weeks real life was hard for me.

Hope that people now are done complaining if not I'm sorry, I can't please every one.

* * *

On the Time bandit / Dutch Harbor.

Walking circles on the airport John felled his nerves growing, Jo-ann had some adventage on him by taking a plane earlier and now his plane was delayed to. After wating for an hour John could get on the plane he jumped in to his seat and buckeld up, he wanted to leave dutch harbor as fast as he could. When he took a deep breath he felled the gift he bought for Jo-ann in his chest pocket, he didn't knew if she was going to like but he sure hoped so. He grabbed the note out of his pocket with Jo-ann's adress on it and read it again, he had done that for countless times but he wanted to make sure he knew everything. After a couple of minutes the plane was ready to take off and John closed his eyes to get some sleep.

On the Cornelia Marie

Luna felled someone moving next to her and opened her eyes, she saw in the little light how Josh was putting on some sweats to take over wheel watch. She turned around and felt Jake's arm around her waist, he was dreaming she could feel it in his movements but it wasn't a nice dream. He grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her close to him, Jake was sweating and Luna thought she heard him whisper "don't leave me". Not knowing what to do she let her hands rome through his hair and whisperd " I won't leave you " Jake his eye flew open and he burrowed his face into Luna's neck breathing heavily.

" Baby calm down its me. Calm down sweety your breathing is scaring me "  
" What happend? Are you ok ? "  
" Jake you had a bad dream, your save now. What did you dream about?"  
" I almost lost you baby promise me I won't lose you, I dreamed that I lost you "  
" Baby Look at me I will never leave you "

Jake kissed her full of passion and pulls her close to him, his breath calming down a bit.

" Jake talk to me about something else maybe that will calm you down, what are you going to do around christmas "  
" I'm going to buy a house, well I want to buy one but I have to go house hunting "  
" Are you going to buy an all american little dream house? "  
" A what of house? I never heard of that one? " Jake showed a little smile what comfored Luna  
" When I think of building a house in America I think of house with a porch, a little front yard where a dog and child could play. When you open the front door you have this big space with a kitchen and a living room and this big stairs that will lead you to a hallway with a couple of bedrooms on it and at the end of the hallway is the master bedroom. It has this big window with a little bench in it were you can read a book and if you look outside you have a big garden where you can have barbeques and parties. There is a big oak tree with a low hanging brench were a little swing is hanging and at the end of the yard there is a lake were you can sail on with a little boat or something like that and were you can sit in the evenings with friends at a bonfire. I think I watched to many movies didn't I?  
" Yes baby you have watched to many perfect movies, those houses are rare and I bet really expensive " Jake said while he smiled and let his fingers wonder through Luna's hair  
" Great there goes my dream maybe I will own such a house someday "  
" What are you going to around Christmas? I know your are going to your family but will you be carefull I mean it is still Africa "  
" Don't worry about it, I will make sure i'm not going to be eaten by a Lion "  
" Luna! I'm serious "  
" Jake I will be safe there, come on let's try to get some sleep "

They curled up in bed underneath the blankets and Luna felled how Jake got back to sleep. She on the other hand couldn't fall asleep anymore she worried to much. Jake didn't know all the stuff that had happend in her family. From the moment she was born her parents, brother and her grandparents loved her, Her grandfather from her mothers side couldn't be there because he was on sea fishing. Her mom had called him and told him he had a granddaughter who they named Luna. Her grandparents from her father's side had flown in from Africa were the run a Wild life park, where she would spend alot of summer holidays. They had a perfect little family with everything that they wanted. She grew up to a healty little girl. Her grandfather Rafael offerd her father a spot on his boat but he would never reach dutch harbor. On a lazy sunday her father got in his car and never came back a life. She rememberd how to officers came to the door and her mother collapsed in the hallway she was sitting on the staircase waiting for her father. Her father left a big hole in the family, lots of people came and her grandfather even passed a fishing season. Then about 3 years later her mother met an old friend of her and her father, he felt sorry for her and told her that whenever she needed him he would be there for her, because he knew that was what his best friend wanted. But he never was her father's best friend, he betrayed him. Since Luna's father and he met at high school he was jealous of everything Luna's dad got and that included the girl. It took awhile but then he asked her Mom to marry him, her mom believed that her dad had sent him to her to be happy again and so she agreed. Her brother Alex and herself thought he ment well and for a couple of years he did. But then her mom got pregant of her half brother and then everything changed. The new son was his everything with the result that Alex and her stephdad were always fighting, at some moment in time so bad that Alex had run up grabbed his bags and left. He left towards Africa to her grandparents there, Luna cried so hard because she felt betrayed by her brother he had left her with the devil. Thank god that she had her grandfather who took her fishing every single holiday she had. It gave her alot of distraction from all the drama that was going on home. Through her grandfather she met Jo-ann and they became close friends. A couple of years later the most painfull phone call ever came. It was her grandmother that called her mom and told her that Rafael her grandfather died doing what he loved fishing, Luna will never forget the look in her mom's eyes when she told Luna her grandfather had passed away. Luna cried and ran off towards Jo-ann who had the same phone call about her grandfather. They both walked up to the docks and sat there for hours telling stories about there grandfathers. They even went to the docks to see the boat coming in although they both knew there grandfather's wouldn't be on it. Year after year they would go to the docks to throw flowers in the ocean and tell stories. Jo-ann and Luna met Siebe there when he tried to catch some fish and from that day on there were like the three musketiers. The three of them had been going to good and bad times supporting eachother always. She was happy that she had met them and that there were all on this crazy adventure.

Luna felled Jake moving next to her and curled up in his arms, some day she would have to tell him the whole story. But not right now.


	43. Chapter 43

John had landed in the Netherlands, his flight was quick and so was his transfer but now he had to find a cab to bring him there. He walked out to the airport and was surprised. In front of him was line of taxi's waiting for passengers.  
That was something he had never seen before, when you are in New York or anywhere else you have to whistle for a cab and even than they would just pass you by. He walked up to the first cab and asked him who long it would take him to get to Jo-ann s. The driver looked up and told him it would take about 30 minutes, before the guy had finished his sentence John had jumped into the car.  
The driver took a look at the guy who had just jumped to in his car and was surprised.

Ohw my, your captain Johnathan from the Time bandit. I have to say I m a huge Fan of the show Thanks man, but if you don t mind I have a little jet-lag so give me a couple of minutes to adjust to the time difference "  
" No problem sure, You just sit back and relax. I will get you where you need to go "

With that said Johnathan relaxed and the driver rove off, he listened to the dutch radio and he was entertained by it. They were playing alot of the songs he would hear in the states to but there language was so different and funny to hear. He looked through the car and noticed that the driver had the Deadliest Catch book stuck next to his chair. He dropped his lighter and bended down to get it while he grabbed the book. He grabbed a pen from his jacket and opened the book signing it. The driver was to busy maneuvering throw the traffic to notice what Johnathan was doing. When he placed the book back the driver told him they would arrive in less then 20 minutes. Johnathan sat back and relaxed he was almost there.

Meanwhile on the Northwestern.

Siebe had helped clean up, cooked some snacks and was doing dishes while the rest of the crew had gone to bed. He heard the different guys snoring but he didn't want to go to bed he knew Ralph would be waiting for the moment he would sleep to do something. He made fresh coffee and walked upstairs to Sig who was taking to boat in to Dutch to offload. Sig was calculating the numbers when Siebe came up so Siebe put the coffee on the dash and sits down in the co captain chair watching the water.

" Why aren't you in bed sleeping ?"  
" Because I can't sleep and I know some one is waiting for the moment when I sleep "  
" Ralph?"  
" Yeah, he feels betrayed and blames me for it "  
" I 'll talk to him for you "  
" You don't have to Sir, I'm used to verbal abuse. "  
" What do you mean "  
" After my dad got hurt in the military and he lives at home I can't do anything good for him. Because I didn't choose to follow his footsteps he thinks I'm not strong, what he did forgot is every single time he was out on a mission I took care of the family and made sure everything was ok at home "  
" You told me that earlier, you missed having a father around "  
" Yeah I do. I mean I know a father has to be strict and all but bitching about every single stupid thing. At this moment I don't have a father I just have a damn drill Sergeant walking through the house. He things I will never find a good job because I didn't follow his footsteps and he is the best and bla bla bla and I will never make money "  
" You will not make money if you work on a damn crabboat if your not getting paid "  
" I work here because I have to finish school, the reason discovery hired me is I'm free labor, so are Luna and Jo-ann "  
" We are going to fix that, when we get in and we found out how much we earned you get some procentage to "  
" Sir you don't have to do that. These guys worked hard for it, I didn't do anything "  
" Young man lett me make one thing very clear. From the moment you have been on this boat you have worked your ass off, you have cooked and cleaned for this crew while no one told you to do so. You have done your Job for Discovery and you have been taking care for this crew without complaining. You are getting what you worked for and that is a damn captain;s order you get that . "  
" Sir Yes Sir "  
" Stop that now get some sleep, you can stay in this chair, Ralph will not get to you "

Siebe just did what him was told. He grabbed a blanket and curled up into the co captain's chair. Sig was pissed, he had a young good man sitting right next to him but this man was threaded like garbage by pretty much to whole world. No one should be treated like this and some where he was a bit happy that out off all the guys his daughter liked this guy. He never had been Keen on the guys his daughter dated, there were pretty much dumb guys that didn't had a job or anything at all. This guy was working to get his stuff together and pleasing everybody. Sig was interrupted by Ralph he had walked up.

" So here is our greenhorn camera guy "  
" Ralph leave the guy alone and go to bed I'm done with your attitude and face for the day. "  
" What for garbage did he told you "  
" RALPH LEAVE NOW! " Sig screamed, his voice woke up Siebe and the rest of the crew  
" Woow Sig calm down "  
" No I won't calm down, I want you to get your ass downstairs go to bed and don't even show your face until we are in port. And when we are in port I want you to get your stuff and leave my boat. You are Fired! "


	44. Chapter 44

Luna woke up to the feeling of some one rubbing her back, when she slowly openend her eyes Jake was sitting on the edge of the bunk rubbing his hand slowly over her back. Not wanting to leave the comfort of the bunk ( or the lack of it ) she got up and sat down on Jake's lap who throuw his arms around her and started rocking her like a baby.

" So how did you bad dream ended ? "  
" Bad dream, I didn't dream "  
" Luna you did, I could hear you talk about your steph dad and your brother, they way you felled betrayed by him. How you wish your Mom would leave your stephdad, that you miss your real dad and grandfather. And you wish He was back. Who do you mean with He? Your dad "  
" I do not want to talk about it "  
" Luna please, I am your man you can trust me "  
" Jake please you already heard enough, you weren't supose to know this. "  
" Luna Why not? "  
" Because I don't want to bother you with this shit "  
" Baby ... "  
" Please Jake don't just please can we drop this please " She felled the tears in her eyes. He wasn;t suppose to know this she wanted him to tell this some where else, not on a boat.  
" Just know that you can trust me "  
" I know baby and I am gratefull for that "  
" Ok now let's go. I made you breakfast "

Jake lift her up like she weight nothing. She knew she had lost some weight because well working on the bering sea takes a toll on you body. When there arrived in the galley everybody had already eating and was on deck. Luna hadn't noticed it yet but there where in Dutch offloading. She heard the guys running around on deck and she heard some one walking down the steps.

" Goodmorning Luna, did you sleep well ?"  
" Good morning Phil, I slept good thanks " Jake had got up to get his dad some coffee and Phil had took his spot next to Luna, he tried to steal some toast from her plate but it didn't work. Luna slept him on the hand.  
" Are you going to hit your Boss"  
" I do when he steals my food "

Phil grabbed Luna in a head lock and messed up her hair. She just laughed and they had fun. Then Luna saw how a white envelop was on the table with her name writing on it. She regonized the hand writing, it was from her brother. She didn't know what this was about maybe the flight times or directions. Phil saw Luna looking at the letter.

" They just dropped it off as soon that with hitted the dock. It says on the back Luna's eyes only important "  
" I will readed it in my bunk "  
" You don't have to I will get back to my wheel house and Jake will be cleaning around here so no one will bother you "

Luna grabbed the letter and read it.

_Dear baby sister,_

_If you read this letter it means you have hit the docks. Will you please call me?"_

Luna ran up the stairs to ask if she could call, Phil looked up to her

" Can I help you Luna "  
" My brother asked me if I could give him a call as soons as I read the letter can I ? "  
" Sure I am going to town should I bring you anything ? "  
" No thanks"

Luna Dialed the number and waited for the phone to be picked up. She treied to remember how much of a time diffrence there is when the phone is been picked up

" Chizoba loge Alex Speaking "  
" Alex its your baby sister "  
" LUNA! You got my letter how was it on the bering sea, are you oke, did Jake took good care of you ?"  
" I'm ok and Jake took good care of me. Now why did I have to call you ?"  
" Well I want to tell you that a plan ticket and everything is set for you. When you arrive in the states some one will join you flying down here "  
" Do not tell me Satan will join me " " No Luna he will not join you because Satan and his son will no be here spending Christmas with us "  
" Than who will join me "  
" Some one we have missed for a long time "  
" You mean.. no it can't be. Alex I dreamed about him is HE joining me ? "  
" He has never been here and this is what he and Dad talked allot about. And he feels guilty that he has stepped out of our lives when we needed him, when mom needed him. He and dad were such close friends"  
" I know Alex, I miss him "  
" So do I. Are you ok with it "  
" Of course I am ok with it Alex"  
" Good give me a call when you stepp on the plane and I will take care of the rest "  
" I will but it mide take a couple of days we have bad weather "  
" Take your time just be here before Christmas "  
" I will I love you Alex "  
" I Love you to see you soon Bye "  
" Bye "

Luna hung up the phone and stared out of the window for a while. She didn't heard Jake come up. He placed a cup of tea infront of her and just standed next to her watching all the emotions run across her face.

" Baby are you ok ?" Jake said while he slowly stepped towars her  
" Can your dad miss you for a little while "  
" Yes he can he is in town, why? "  
" Because I need to tell my story "

And with those words Luna took a deep breath, this was it.


	45. Chapter 45

Meanwhile on the other side of the world.

Johnathan had watched outside when they drove to Jo-ann's house. The cab driver turned in to a street with some small apartment buildings. He took a quick look at the note Andy had writing for him and with one look to his right he sees the red building. The car stops in front of the building and John reaches into his pockets to pay the cab driver.

" Just go this ride is on me "  
" Thanks man really appreciate that "  
" No thank you for signing my book , I'm a cab driver I see what happens in my car "

Johnathan just smirked, gave the guy a pat on the shoulder grabbed his bags and got out of the car and stood in front of the building. It was now or never. He walked up to the building and saw Jo-ann's name by a little bell, he rang and a young girl answered

" Hello Who is this "  
" I am Johnathan, I am here for Jo-ann " He saw that there was a little camera next to the speaker so the person answering could see who was outside  
" Come up Captain J "

He smiled when he heard the girl call him captain J, the door opened and he walked up to the third floor when he saw at the end of the hallway a soft salmon door. He softly knocked when the door was opened by the little girl who also answered the bell.

" You have to be quite Auntie Jo sleeps "  
" I will can I see her "  
" First take your shoes off Auntie Jo just cleaned "

Johnathan did what the little girl asked and took his shoes off, he slowly hangs his jacket and walked threw the little hallway, he sees a door that leads to the bedroom, the door is a bit open and threw the crack he can see Jo-ann. He walks up to the door peaking threw it watching how Jo-ann sleeps he remember how he had looked at her the first night she spend on the boat. He had walked up to her to check on her but she had slept like an angel. He cracked the door open and walked up to the bed sitting down on the edge just watching her. Jo-ann woke up by the movement on the edge of her bed, with sleep in her eyes she came up, when she opened her eyes she sees Johnathan.  
" John"

" Hello Jo-jo " John said his voice calm and soft  
" This can not be true I must be dreaming "  
" Your not dreaming, I am really here "  
" Why so you can scream at me? "  
" To tell you I'm sorry, that I was so stupid and I... I "  
" John be quite " Jo-ann said while she passed her finger on John's lips to silenced him  
" I forgive you, I missed you so "  
" I missed you to " John pulled her in his arms and rocked her like a child. He laid down her and just let his hand go threw her hair. Jo-ann curled up in his arms and loved the feeling of safety.

Meanwhile on the North Western

Siebe had woke up and saw that captain Sig was next to him on the wheel. When he looked outside the window he saw there were close to port. He grabbed the camera he had set next to him and started filming. Sig had noticed he woke up.

"Good morning Sleep beauty"  
" Very funny Sir"  
" Stop calling my Sir"  
"Yes sir .. I mean Sig"  
"We are almost in port, the guys from the Discovery office have call to ask if you would bring the tapes when we are in town. In the meanwhile I will have a conversation with Ralph."  
"I will, can I ask you something about Mindy?"  
" Depends on what you want to know?"  
" Is there something that she really likes as a gift?"  
"As gift? What are you planning?"  
" Well it is almost Christmas and I would like to buy her a Christmas gift, if your ok with that"  
"I'm ok with that, its nice of you that you think of her." Sig took a minute to think about what his daughter would like to get. As a father he always did shopping for the more expensive gifts but he couldn't ask that from Siebe "She likes fantasy stuff, like fairy's and mermaids and so on, I don't know if that s something you can work with "  
"I can, Thank you"

Sig just nodded and kept focussing there were close to port, the last part they drove in silence. Within a two hours there were set to the dock and the crew started offloading. Siebe had grabbed all the tapes together, label them and was ready to go to the office to drop them off when Ralph walked up to him.

"Did it all happen like the way you planned it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you got me of the boat and the captain wrapped around your finger"  
"What the hell is your problem? I don't need some one like you bugging me at work. "  
"Ralph aren't you gone yet" Norman walked up from the engine room  
"Why you want to know? "  
" If you don't leave right now I will personally help you off the boat, back off Siebe and act like a man. Leave this boat"

Ralph just mumbled something under neat his breath and grabbed his bags, he walked up on dock where the crew was busy offloading and cleaning the ship. They all were going home to there families and loved ones. Siebe just turned around towards Norman to thank him but just as quike as he had came out of the engine room he was back in. Siebe took a mental note to thank him later. For now he grabbed the box full off tapes and his backpack with his wallet in it and got on deck. He saw how Matt walked up to the car to go town.

" Matt" Siebe screamed "Can I get a ride?"  
" Sure, jump in" He helped Siebe with the box full of tapes and got in the car  
"Are you going to town for something special?" Siebe asked Matt as they drove off  
"Well It s almost Christmas and I can t come home without gifts. Do you have to these off at the office?"  
"Yeah and if you don t mind I'll join you on a shopping trip, I need to buy some gifts to"  
"No problem, for who do you have to buy"  
" My little brother and my mom and Mindy"  
"Mindy? Did Sig approve that?"  
"He said he did, he even told me stuff that she likes"  
"Well you better buy her something nice or your back in the doghouse again"

Siebe just nodded and made another mental note. Do not piss of the Hansens


	46. Chapter 46

Jake was working on deck, he needed to clear his head. Luna had just told him her story and every thing that had happened to her. His face was red from the tears, he felt so sorry for her and he had promised her he will never hurt her like that. Luna was getting the tapes ready to take them to the office. She walked across the deck towards the car and got everything in. She stepped into the car when some one jumped in next to her.

" Are you ok baby? "  
" Yes I'm ok, I am going to droop off this tapes, should I get you anything"  
" No just come back soon, I am making dinner "  
" I will "

Jake pressed a gentle kiss on her lips and forehead and got out of the car. Luna took a deep breath as she watched Jake getting back on the boat before she drove off. She knew she wasn't only going to town to drop off the tapes, she had a mission, buying Jake a beautiful Christmas present. She knew just what she would buy for him and she hoped it would still be there. When she arrived at the office to drop of the tapes she heard that she just missed the guys from the NorthWestern. Luna decided that she would visit the boat before she would get back to the Cornelia Marie. She didn't wanted to be seen by anyone so she had to be sneaky. Walking across the street she made the people believe she was window shopping. When she was standing in front of the jewellery shop she entered and looked around. There it was, the black watch that Jake had seen and loved. Walking up to the cabinet Luna sees a little sign with reserved on it. She hoped that it was for a other watch. Luna walked up towards the older gentleman that had helped Jake with his necklace. He was busy at his little desk fixing a watch that was damaged. Luna stood still in front of the desk.

" Hello young lady, how are you?"  
" I'm fine thank you for asking"  
" Who is young mister Harris doing?"  
" He is doing fine, he is the reason why I'm here "  
" You want to buy the black watch you two spotted the last time you were here"

Luna was surprised by the man that he still remembered everything

" Don't be suprised, this is a small town and I have a good memory"  
" Yes I do want to buy that watch but there is a sign saying reserved "  
" That is not for the black one, I will get the black one for you"  
" I would like to know if I can pay it in two payments because I don't have all the money with me for that watch "  
" Are you allot short "  
" 100 dollars sir "  
" Than don't worry about it, I will take a 100 dollars of the price. You have fished the Bering sea and as a girl that's a huge thing around here "  
" But sir..."  
" I will not take no for an answer. Do you want me to wrap it up? "  
" Yes sir and thank you, thank you very much"

The man just smiled and started wrapping the present up, Luna paid and was walked out by the man. He watched how Luna got in her car and drove off, then he walked to the cabinet where the black watch had been and took out of the reserved sign. With the sign in his hand he walked over to the cabinet that had the necklace in Luna so much liked, opening the door and placed the sign there. " I have a feeling young mister Harris will pay us a visit very soon " He said to a picture on his desk that featured him and his late wife.

Meanwhile on the Cornelia Marie

Every body was getting the boat ready and clean so that they all could go home. Jake had been cooking the last diner on the boat and done a whole bunch of laundry. He had already packed his bag to go home and so did the other crew members even his dad was ready to go. He would have a special visitor over his Las Vegas girl. Jake was bumped out because when he went home there was no warm welcome. He would be back in the little room he rented from friends and they would be all gone to family. So it looked like he was going to celebrate Christmas alone. It did gave him time to go out house hunting, so this would hopefully be his last Christmas in a little room. He heard how every body came in for diner. He stepped out of the room and saw how Luna just climbed on board with some bags. He ran up to the deck and scoops her of the railing making her laugh.

" Jake what are you doing crazy man "  
" Had fun in town shopping babe?"  
" Yeah I did " She gave him a kiss on the lips that turned into a passionate one very quickly  
" Jake, Luna get in we will not wait for you two. " Josh screamed over the hauler  
" Lets go in " Jake said while he wrapped his arm around her body.

Luna quickly walked into the stateroom to put away the present. She saw that Jake already had packed his bags, Luna grabbed the present and tucked in into his bag somewhere he wouldn't find it until he would be home. The other presents she stuffed in her own bag. she walked back to the galley where they all sat down for there last dinner.


	47. Chapter 47

Meanwhile in The Netherlands.

John wakes up when he feels movement next to him. He looks next to him where Jo-ann curls up against him. He is totally jetlagged when he sees thats just 3 am. He slowly gets out of bed and walked to the kitchen getting himself some water. When he takes a sneek peak outside he sees that it started to snow and the world starting to become white. John finished his glasses of water and got back in bed but he couldn't sleep anymore. He just staired at the ceiling while Jo-ann slept. The hours flew by and before he knew it the alarmclock went off. Jo-ann pushed it off and got out of bed to get dressed and get breakfast.

" How did you sleep John "  
" Bad i have this huge jetlag "  
" Why don't you stay in bed today so you can get a hang of the ritme down here will I go to my grandmother"  
" Are you sure you don't want me to join you?"  
" John your a walking zombie maybe that's ok on the bering sea but not here "  
" Fine I will stay here, but if there is anything I can do... "  
" Than I will call you, now get back to bed "

John just smiled and followed Jo-ann in to the kitchen for some coffee. when he walked threw the house he noticed that it wasn't decorated for christmas. It was almost christmas but she hadn't put up a christmas tree or anything like that. He came up with a plan to decorate the house when she would be gone. He had seen some boxes in the living room that said decorations. Jo-ann left for the showers and thats all John needed. He quikly walked over to the boxes, there was a christmas tree, decorations for the tree and decorations for the house. He heard Jo-ann turn of the shower and he walked back to bed acting like he was still tired.

" Are you staying in bed "  
" Yes but not for long"  
" I left a key on the desk in the hallway, if you want to walk around you can get back in "  
" Thank you hun "

Jo-ann gave him a quick kiss and left. Within seconds John heard the door close he jumped out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. He got all the decoratians out of the boxes and started to decorate the house. Jo-ann would have a big suprise coming home.

Meanwhile on the Northwestern.

Everybody had packed up there stuff and was now cleaning the boat. Siebe had his stateroom, the staterooms from the others, the whole gally and the cameraroom cleaned up. Now he had made some last snacks for the crew for there leaving. On top of his back he had a little present for Mandy. He walked up to Sig who was in the wheelhouse .

" Sig can I ask you something "  
" Sure what is it?"  
" Can you give this gift to Mandy for Christmas? ""  
" So you bought her something? Let me see it "  
" I hope that see likes it "

Sig openend the little box that Siebe had handed him. In that box was a simple silver necklace with a little pendant on it in the shape of a mermaid. And that mermaid was holding a tiny little pearl in her hands. Sig looked up to Siebe and saw him anxiously rubbing his hands.

" She will love this " He said  
" She will? I didn't know if this is her tasted and you told me that she like mermaids so I ... "  
" Calm down, I know for sure that she will love this. And don't worry I will give it to her and I will make sure she knows from who she got it "  
" Thank you Sir"  
" Siebe!"  
" I mean thank you Sig"  
" Now let's get out stuff together we have a plan to catch"

Siebe just smiled and walked downstairs to grab his bags. Sig walked up to his own stateroom and placed the little box in his bag. His daugther will love the gift she got from Siebe. He knew it and to be honest for the first time he didn't mind having a guy liking his daughter. Not if he keeps treating her as he does now.


	48. Chapter 48

Jake had got the car to get some stuff in town before leaving dutch harbor. He got everything when he passed by the jewerly. He couldn't resist to walk in. The last time he was here he had seen how Luna fell in love with that necklace. He didn't want to send her away without a Christmas present. He walked in to the shop and walked straight a head to the cabinet where the necklace was placed in. When he stood in front of the cabinet he saw the reserverd sign and his heart sunk. He wanted to buy that necklace so bad and now he couldn't.

" Hello Young mister Harris" the shop owner said from behind his desk.  
" Hello Sir, I see the necklace is reserverd, is it for someone special?"  
" I had a feeling you would stop by to buy it for the lovely lady you were here with last time"  
" You mean Luna?"  
" I never knew her name but I knew that you wanted to buy him for here"  
" Who do you know?"  
" That young mister Harris was told by a feeling" He pointed at the picture of his wife  
" Your wife was a sweet heart"  
" So shall I wrapp it up as a present?"  
" YES please, It will make a perfect Christmas present"  
" It sure will "

The man took the necklace out of the cabinet and started to wrap it up. Jake stood by as the guy carefully placed the necklace in a beautiful box and wrapped it. When the man was finish Jake carefully accepted the box, paid and walked out of the shop. The man just smiled" I told you young mister Harris would be here soon"

Jake had got in to the car and drove back to the boat everybody was ready to leave so he had to sneak the present into Luna's bag. While he jumped on the boat he hided the present in his hoodie. Luna had been up in the wheelhouse to call her brother telling him they would leave soon giving Jake the perfect oppurtunity to hide the present in her bag. After Luna was done they all grab there bags and walked up to the cars. Luna got into the car and got sandwitched by Josh and Jake. Murray was in the passanger seat when Phil was in the driver seat. Dave still needed to get in and threatend to lay on the laps of the back passangers. So Luna got up and sat on Jake's lap. They ride towards the airport was lets say an interesting one.

Meanwhile on the Northwestern

Everybody had left the boat and was on his way to the airport when a producer stopped Sig in his track.

" What has happend on the boat that you fired Ralph?"  
" Things have happend and thats all I want to say about it and I want a new camera guy on the boat"  
" What has happend, Ralph said that you prefer Siebe more than him"  
" Ralph can tell all the bullshit that he wants, but what I want is a guy who is not afraid to get his hands dirty and helps out my crew. Ralph did not do one of those things and Siebe did"  
" Alright I see, I have a new guy for you, He works on the Wizard but lets just say Keith hates him"  
" So I get the garbage from Keith, great isn't a criminal its garbage."  
" Trust me on this one Sig he will fit perfectly in your team"  
" We will see, now if you don't mind I have a plane to catch"

When they arrived at the airport the crew of the Cornelia Marie had arrived. Luna and Jake got out of the car, Siebe spotted Luna and ran over to her scooping her of the ground.

" Luna I missed you"  
" I missed you to but you dont have to scoop me of the floor"  
" Are you ready to go home " Siebe asked while he putted Luna down  
" Yeah its time to see my family again I missed them"  
" Who is picking you up on the airport ?"  
" I would like to know that to " Jake interferd  
" I will tell you in the plane Jake than I will tell you to whole story about that person"  
" Please, because I would like to know if I handing my girl over to some one I can trust"  
" Jake stop it"

" Will all passangers flying to Anchorage please check in."

Everybody walked over to the check in it was time to go home


	49. Chapter 49

**For all those who hate my story, I can care less about your opions, If you don't like to read my story. You don't have to leave a review saying you don't like my story or that my english sucks. In the upper right corner there is a little X mark, press it and your done. **  
**For those who love to read my story, I thank you for all your nice comments and tips you have given me to continue with this story and please be so kind to leave a review**

* * *

After all the security checks and passport checks they finally got into the plane. Luna quikley walked over to her spot and sat down by the window. The first thing she saw when she came into Dutch Harbor was the coverd mountains and so the last thing she wanted to see before she would leave Dutch Harbor were those mountains. She curled up underneath her blanket and watched every on get in to the plane. Jake had sat down next to here and was talking to a guy from another boat. Luna quikley grabbed her photo camera out of her bag and started to snap some pictures, the most funniest pictures were taken. But her favorite photo was snapped by her own man. he had grabbed the camera, kissed Luna and on the same moment snapped the photo. Then there were friendly but strictly asked by the flight attendence if they wanted to sit down and they did. They buckled up and the plane started to move. Sofly squeshing Jake's hand Luna looked outside the window.

" Don't worry baby, its always a bit bumpy taking off "  
" I can't wait to go home "  
" You miss your family don't you?"  
" Yeah I do this is going to be a whole diffrent Christmas"  
" So will you tell me the story about that man who is picking you up?"  
" He has ment alot to my family" Luna said while she teared up  
" Baby I can see it in your eyes, there is more than that"  
" I will tell you the story"

" The man who is picking me up is named Randalf, he and my father were long time friends. Randalf and my dad met years before my father even met my mom. They worked together as a team. Randalf is a man who has an indian back ground. He is the man that has introduced my dad to my mom. At that same moment Randalf met his wife a lady who was also an indian. They got married and on there wedding day my dad asked my mom to marry him. He was there when my brother got born and he was there when I was born. He has always been a part of our life. After a couple of years the marriage he was in wasn't good. He and his wife claimed to everyone that they were growing apart but my dad knew the real truth. Randalf's wife was cheating on him. To save her face and honor Randalf left the reserve where he lived and moved in to the house next to ours. I remember how I could stay over at him always, How he would teach me to survive in the wild, how to build a fire and how he learned me the indian language. Randalf was there when the cops came at our place to tell us my dad had passed away. He has been a rock for the family. About two years later my mom met a so cold best friend of my father's and well you know that part of the story. But what my steph-dad forbid me was to have contact with Randalf, I couldn't visit anymore or talk to him about my dad. That's were my steph-dad and my brother had big fights about. That was also the reason my brother left at some point. I remember the day well that my brother and I left for school. Randalf was on the front porch moving stuff into his car. When I asked him why he did that he told us he was going to bring them away to another family who needed them more than he did. I never knew that would be the day he would leave. My brother and I were in lunchbreak when he and I both had the feeling something was wrong. My brother left the schoolyard what he wasn't allowed to do and I followed him. When we came to Randalf's house we knocked on the door, we knocked so hard my knuckles were all bloody. But he never came to open the door, I looked through the window and everything was empty. We walked into our house and I saw a note that was stuffed into our mailbox. I recognized Randalf's handwriting. It was him saying goodbye to us and how sorry he was but he couldn't be there anymore. That night my steph-dad made my mom, my brother and me watch how he burned a photo of Randalf. That night my brother and steph-dad fought so bad and the next morning I find my brothers bags packed next to the door. He was leaving for Africa. I cryed and screaming so loud first my father left me, than Randalf a man who has been a second father to me left me and now my brother would leave me to. I never spoke much with my stephdad after that. He had forbid me to ever contact Randalf again. After my brother left, I would look myself up in my room all the time, I couldn't stand being with my steph dad in the same room for a long time. My brother and Randalf have been keeping contact after my brother came to Africa. Randalf had told him that he was forced to move by our steph-dad and than he was having a hard time to leave us there in that house. He also told my brother that my steph-dad had brainwashed my mom so that we shoulnd't blame her. I don't do that I just wished that she would stick up for herself more often. Alex has called him and now he is coming to Africa to celebrate Christmas with us. Like my dad would have wanted it. Randalf is picking me up at the airport, but I'm scared what if he doesn't know me anymore "

" Luna listen to me, You shouldn't be afraid, how can some one forget you?"  
" I am still scared Jake""  
" Don't be afraid baby, I will be right there with you." He gently grabbed Luna by the chin and directed her face to his so he could look her straight into her eyes. " Let me make one thing very clear to you. I love you and I will NEVER leave you "

Luna just burried her face into his chest and felled how the warm arms of Jake closed around her body. He lifted her face up and wiped away the tears she had been crying, he handed her a bottle of water and hugged her tight.  
" Come lay in my arms and get some sleep, when your in that plane you will have a lot of catching up to do with Randalf, I will keep you save."  
" I hope I look good when we are in the states"  
" Baby you will look perfect like you always do, now come one time to get some sleep"

And with these words and Jake's soft arms around her she fell a sleep. Knowing that big things were going to happend.


	50. Chapter 50

Jo-ann had a hard day, she had to stop by at work first before she visited her grandmother. Her nana, that's how she called her grandmother, was making baby steps towards recovering. She wasn't there yet but she would be. At this moment she was proving the docters wrong at being her last Christmas with her family. Jo-ann had sat down next to her grandmother for a couple of hours.

" Jo-ann, who is this man at your home?"  
" Nana how do you know?"  
" My ears still work, I heard your talking to your mom"  
" His name is Johnathan Hillstrand and he is ..."  
" The captain of the boat you do your intern on and you have fell in love with him"  
" Nana I ..."  
" Don't hide it for your grandmother, I am old but I'm not stupid. Why don't you bring him with you, or is he ugly?"  
" A bit rough around the edges but he has a good heart"  
" Tomorrow when you visit you will bring him with you"  
" But Nana..."  
" I do not take no for an answer"  
" He will be here Nana"  
" Good now tell me how was it on that boat"

Jo-ann just smiled and told her grandmother all her stories. About an hour later Jo-ann left and when on her way home. She was tired and just wanted to curl up on the couch with some noodles and a cup of tea. What she didn't knew is that Johnathan had decorate the whole house and made her a nice dinner. So when Jo-ann walked into the building she smelled something delicous and she had smelled this before. John had cooked this on the day she had left, she run as fast as her legs could carry her. When she stood infront of her door a little Christmas decoration hang on it. She opend the door and smelled the dinner John had cooked. She soflty walked down into the hallway and sees all the little decorations. Then she enterd the livingroom, in the corner next to the window a beautiful Christmas tree greeted her, it was bigger than herself and full with white and black decorations and in the top there was her favorite decoration, two white little birds on a branch something she got from her grandmother. Jo-ann couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her face.

" Merry Christmas my love" A rough voice whisperd in her ear.  
" Merry Christmas, I love you " She said while closing her eyes.

Meanwhile in a plane somewhere in the sky.

Siebe was trying to get some sleep, but he couldn't his mind kept racing back to this special girl. He was praying she would love the necklace, he didn't wanted to ask Sig anything about it anymore, he didn't want to bother him anymore. He wanted to give it to her personally but he knew he couldn't. In stead of that he would be sitting at home with his father the drill sergeant who would be spolling Christmas for his mother, his little brother and him. Christmas was fun when he was younger but now he just wanted to skip it. He wished he could take his family some where his father couldn't find them. He thought so much he tired himself out and fell asleep. Luna had curled up in Jake's arms after telling him the whole story, she felt save and wasn't scared anymore.

A couple hours later.

Luna fell how Jake gently kissed her on the forehead.

" Baby, wake up we are going to land"  
" I am awake sort off"  
" Are you nerves?"  
" Yes I am "

Luna felled how the plane started to lower and grabbed Jake's hand softly squesing in it. Jake justed looked at her and gave her a smile. When they plane had landed Luna didn't wanted to move. After Jake lifted her of her chair she took baby steps towards the exit. She walked into the big hall and saw how all the guy were reunited with there families, she kept a bit back because she didn't want to interupt anyone. Jake stood by her as he held her hand.

" Do you see him already?" He asked while looking around  
" No not yet, Jake I'm scared " Luna whisperd  
" I'll be here until you have found him, I want to know if I hand out my girl to some one I can trust"  
" Jake..." Luna froze.  
" Baby?"  
" I see him Jake"

Luna had looked across Jake his shoulder and turned around. Jake followed her eyes and saw an indian man standing there. He wore a dark jeans, cowboy boots and a jeans shirt like Sig does. His hair was black with some grey through it and in his right ear he had a small earing. Randalf reminded Jake of the guy from the movie Free Willy. Luna her eyes teared up as she slowly walked towards him. Finaly they met again


	51. Chapter 51

Luna lets go off Jake's hand and ran over to Randalf, she had missed him so badly. Without words he opened his arms and held her. He smelled like the sandlewood Luna rememberd and his arms were just a strong when he held her for the last rememberd how he had hold her when she heard the news about her father and how he had held her many times after that. Luna cried into his chest while he whisperd words in her ear.

" It is gonna be oke, everything will be fine"  
" I missed you Randalf"  
" I missed you to, I am sorry that I have left you "  
" I have forgive you for that a long time ago"  
" I am glad you did, now tell me who is that young man, who looks at me like a eagle does to his prey"  
" That would be Jake, my boyfriend"  
" A man with a good heart "  
" He wanted to wait because he wanted to know if he could trust you with his girl"  
" A smart man, I should introduce myself to him"

Randalf walked over to Jake and gave him a smile, Jake felt at ease right away.

" Thank you for taking care of Luna, I am grateful for that"  
" It is nice to finaly meet you Sir"  
" I will take good care of your girl, you know she is important to me too"  
" I know that"

Luna just smiled at Jake feeling the most happiest girl in the world right now. They chatted for a couple of more minutes when it was time for Randalf and Luna to leave to the other plane

" I will mis you baby " Jake said while hugging Luna  
" I will call you when I arrive, I promise " Luna said while tearing up  
" Don't cry baby, I love you. come back safe"  
" I love you too, There is a christmas present in your bag, your not allowed to open it until Christmas"  
"That same goes for you "  
" Jake you didn't!"  
" Merry Christmas my love"  
A long kiss followed and then Luna realy had to leave, with a sad heart she followed Randalf towards the other gate and felt sad, Jake had to join her.

Meanwhile in another part of the airport

Siebe had said goodbye to a big part of the crew and now he wanted to say goodbye to his captain but he was busy with his family and Siebe didn't want to interupt. But Sig's wife had seen Siebe and waved him to come over. Mindy was with them also and Siebe didn't now who to act.

" Sig I wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me, I 'm very grateful for it""  
" Thank you Siebe for all the hard work you have put into our boat, You are not your typical greenhorn camera guy"  
" Thank you"  
" Now I believe you have something for my daughter don't you"  
" Yes I.. I do, I hope you enjoy it Mindy only your not allowed to open it until Christmas" Siebe said while giving the gift to Mindy, who turned red  
" I won't, Thank you Siebe"  
" I will make sure she won't open it" Sig said  
" Thank you again for everything you did Sig"  
" Stop thanking me, I would love to have you back for opies"  
" You do?"  
" Yes so I will talk to the guys from Discovery if I can keep you on the boat, you will get another camera guy joining you"  
" Ralph isn't coming back"  
" I don't know if he is but atleast not on my boat"  
" Then who will take his spot?"  
" Some guy of the Wizard, I don't know if I should be happy about that"  
" Well I would love to come back on the boat for opies"  
" Than I will see you in January"  
"SIEBEEEEEE" A voice screamed throw the hall. Siebe wished he could just fanish, why didn't the ground split open and swallowed him  
" Who would that be Siebe" Sig asked while he saw the look on the young man's face  
" That would be my father Sir"


	52. Chapter 52

Sig followed the direction which the voice came from, he saw how a man dressed in army uniform walked with a cane towards Siebe, followed by a petit lady and a blond young boy. The boy flew into Siebe's arms and started to hug him, the petit woman followed the young boy hugging Siebe. The man stood by and just watched the whole scene happen.

" So your back " His father asked in the most ice colf voice Sig ever heard, it gave him siffers down the spine  
" I am "  
" I am what?"  
" I am Sir"  
" Where is the captain you worked for?"  
" That would be me Sir " Sig answerd while he stuck out his hand to greet the man. He caught himself saying Sir to the guy  
" How did my son work on your boat? Did he respect you or do I have to send him back to bootcamp?" He asked in his cold voice  
" Your son did an amazing job on my boat and I would love to have him back for opies"

" At least he is doing something right but he couldn't even call home"  
" That's a thing that can happen on the Bering sea when your in the middle of nowhere you don't always have phone service"  
" You do not have to talk the actions of my son right"  
" Leave it Sig"  
" How did you call your captain?" And before Siebe knew it, his father had hit him with the cane .  
" I called him Sir, Sir"

Sig his blood was boiling, now he knew why Siebe didn't want to go home. Sig wanted to defend Siebe but with a little knod of Siebe he knew not to talk anymore. Siebe just picked up his bags and was ready to leave when he saw how Mindy was hurt by the stuff his father said. He walked up towards her gave her a hug and whispered to her  
" I'm sorry you have to see this all"  
" Is he always like this"  
" Unfortunally he does, don't worry about me. I'll be ok"

With a gentle smile he said goodbye, shook Sig's hand, picked up his bags and walked off with his brother right next to him, his mother to the left of him and his father well kind of marcheing infront of him. Sig had his fist ready to beat the living daylight out of that guy. Edgar just brought his brother back to reality by plaving a hand on his shoulder.  
"Let's go brother" he said with a calm voice.  
"I now understand his frustration"  
" We all do"  
" Maybe we can do something for him"  
" What did you wanted te do for him, there is nothing you can do"  
" We will see but I know for a fact he is going to have a diffrent christmas than he has planned"

Meanwhile in another plane.

Luna had said down next to Randalf, they had talked all along and now in the plane they were still not done. Randalf had told her everything about what happend after he left and Luna told alot about what happend to her after Randalf left. He felt guilty when he had heard the stories about her steph dad and her ex boyfriend. But he was happy that she had found love in Jake. After they had taken off Luna felt a bit sick, she left without Jake and to be honest it didn't feel right. Her gut feeling was telling her something was going to happen but she didn't know if it was going to be a good or a bad thing. Randalf told Luna a story about some of the godesses his people believes in and with that story fell asleep.

A few Hours later.

Jake had arrived home. The house was empty and cold a hard reality after leaving Dutch Harbor at first and than leaving his girlfriend at the airport with a man he had just met. He dropped his bag in the corner of the room and let himself fall on his bed. He picked up his phone and switched it on. He had two missed calls and a text message. The text message was from a friend he rented the room from wishing him a merry christmas. The first missed call was from Jack the guy he had hired to look for a house. He told him that he had found some homes that Jake should really take a look at. The second call was from his ex girlfriend Angel. He moment Jake hear her voice he deleted the message. He called back Jack to tell him they would go house hunting the next morning and after that he picked up his bag and started the laundry machine. He cooked himself something to eat what pretty much was a grilled cheese sandwich and got to bed. Just before he fell a slee a little message on his phone made him smile again.  
_Hi Baby,_  
_I just landed in Africa, it looks beautiful down here. I wish you were here with me you would have loved it. I love you and I miss you already. Hugs and Kisses your lady_

That message felt good to Jake and it made him feel warm inside while he was in a cold and dark house.


	53. Chapter 53

Meanwhile in Africa

Luna had landed in Africa and was waiting for her bags. So she had send Jake a little text message. After she was done sending him a message Randalf came up with the bags and they walked outside. There was a big 4x4 waiting for them and behind the wheel was the guy they all called Grinder.

He was a big man with spiked hair and the biggest smile, he was a dark man with a good heart. He greeted them with the biggest hug ever. They all stepped into the car and drove off. Grinder was telling them all the things that had happen with her grandparents and her brother and sister in law. Luna did hear the things that had happend but was amazed by the beautifull country. She had been here before but every time she stepped on the African soil she fell in love over and over again. They turned on this dirt road that would lead them to the lodge of her grandparents. There were two seperate logdes one for the guests and one for the family. After an almost 3 hour drive she saw the lodge appear in the distance. The warmt glow the sun left on her skin turned hotter knowing her family would be there waiting for her. The big wooden doors to the big innercircle in the middle of the lodge where opend. And there they were her mom, her grandparents, her brother and sister in law were all waiting for her. She looked at the face of Randalf and she saw the emotions run across there face. Finally her real family was back together and then she felt the sting in her heart, everyone was here except for her love.

Meanwhile in the States.

Jake woke up to his alarm clock, in an hour he would have a meeting with Jack who has found some houses to look for. He didn't want to go look for houses but he didn't want to stay here either. So he got up got dressed got some breakfast and jumped into his car. He met up with Jack at some local dinner.

" Goodmorning Jake, ready to go house hunting?"  
" Goodmorning Jack, I realy hope you found something 'cause I'm done with were I'm living right now"  
" Let's go than"

They jumped into there cars and drove off to see the first house. They went to atleast 5 diffrent houses before the day was over. Jake was completly broken and he just wanted to go to bed. He liked the last house he saw but it was way over budget, he loved the neighbourhood around it. Driving around finding his way he noticed some one was following him. When he took a good look in his mirror he saw that it was Angel behind him. To shake her off he turned the first street he saw. While he hide between to cars he saw Angel didn't turn into the street and he could breath for a moment. He turned his face to the side when he saw a beautifull little house that was for sale. He didn't know why but he got out of the car and walked towards the house.  
The man of the house was busy cleaning his driveway. Jake took another look at the house and fell in love with it, the man had noticed Jake walking up to the house.

" Can I help you Young man?"  
" Are you selling your house sir?"  
" I am you want to look inside?"  
" I Don't want to be in the way"  
" Don't worry I will show you around, but rules of the lady you do have to take your shoes off"

Jake did as he was told and the man led him around, when he was led around Jake fell more and more in love with the house. Jake wanted to buy the house, so when they walked out he knew for sure this was the house.

" I want to buy your house sir"  
" We can arrange it but I can't move into my own new house yet" The man answerd  
" When can you ?"  
" In about 6 weeks"  
" That's not a problem, you take all the time you need "  
" Thank you "

They agreed to go over the whole house selling thing after christmas but the man agreed that he wouldn't sell the house to anyone else. Jake got back in his car and took another look at the house when his mouth dropped. He just bought the house Luna had described as her dream house.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello everybody, I know it has been awhile since I have posted a Chapter and I;m sorry that it took me so long. But allot of things had happend to me in the past couple of weeks well let's say months. I have closed some door and ready to open new ones. I will keep posting more as I can.  
Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Luna was embrassed by her mom and she couldn't help but cry. In the last couple of weeks she was away from home so many things had happen to her and her mom. She had dropped her bags on the floor and decided to bring them to her room after she talked with her family. Luna had to tell all her stories, how she and Jake met and how they became a couple, how he was treating her. That was a thing her brother wanted to know. How her work went on the bering sea and the whole situation with Joey. She talked and talked and after hours of talking she just wanted to go to bed. Alex picked up her bags and walked her to her room. Luna almost ran to the door of her bedroom she knew where she would sleep. Opening the door she smelled the savanna in her room, she was the only one who had a balkony with the most amazing view ever. The sun was setting and the skyes turned into the most beautifull shades that there were. Luna grabbed her camera and laptop and let herself fall in the big lounge chair that was on the balkony. She snapped some pictures of the amazing view while her computer started. She heard her brother puffing in the room.

" Come on Alex stop huffing like the big bad wolf, I didn't brought that much stuff with me "  
" Your in this room for 2 minutes and your already watching the savanna, trust me when you wake up tomorrow morning its still there, with all its smells and sounds"  
" I know I just really missed it "  
" We have missed you to and so did the savannah and the ones who live in it"  
" What do you mean "  
" He has visited your balkony multipull times. When I opened the doors to do some cleaning he was waiting right there"

Alex pointed out to a big pile of rock just along the river that flowed next to the lounge.  
" He was"  
" He also missed you"  
Luna kept quit and looked at the big pile of rocks  
" There is a suprise on your side table " Her brother said while he pointed at a photo frame  
" What is it?" Luna said while she walked back in  
" He is not here but now he is well sort off "

Luna looked at the picture frame and it had a beautifull picture of her father, her mother, her brother and her in it. A tear rolled down her face  
"I miss hem Alex "  
" We all do sweety "  
" It so strange that he isn't here "  
" I know Lu-lu, lets get you to bed you had a long day" Luna smiled at the nickname, her brother has called her like that for ages. She unpacked her bags quickly with help of her brother. She had laughed about the little christmas tree her brother had put on her room.  
" Hey it looks like you have a present for under the tree " Alex said while he holds up a little blue present  
" Jake " Luna just said and felt tears coming up, she missed him  
" He bought this for you"  
" As an christmas present, I am not allowed to open it until Christmas morning "  
" Well that's almost so until than..." And he placed the gift under the little christmas tree, gave Luna a big hug, wished her a good night and walked out of the room.

Luna smiled at the Christmas tree, It was good to be back here. She had missed this.

Meanwhile on a airport in the Netherlands.

Siebe had packed his bags of the luggage band and walked towards the door, His mother was walking close next to him still asking all her questions about the job. His father was walking infront if him trying to find his uncle and aunt. His father was mad at him after the whole thing that happend on the airport with Sig. Siebe felt his anger fire up again but seeing his little brother being happy having his big brother at home. He loved his little brother he was a happy guy still being a young child being so pure. And then he looked at this mother, she has been dealing with alot and still she has a beautifull smile on her face. Making the world believe nothing is going on. But Siebe knows the truth his father has not been good to her. Treating her like a household slave he has seen his mother cry for to many times. Squeezing her gently in the hand she gave him a soft smile. His father had spotted his aunt and uncle and already marched over to them. His Younger brother just grabbed his hand and skipped next to SIebe.

" I missed you big brother"  
" I missed you to little man"  
" Is Captain Sig a nice captain? It looks like he screams a lot and is a big bully"  
" Captain Sig is a great captain and he is a great man to"  
" Can I join you when you go back, I don't want to stay at home. Dad is no fun at all"  
" You know it isn't possible, Is to dangerous for you"  
" It is for you"  
" Little men lets not have this discussion"  
" Mom wants to leave the house also "

Siebe just stopped in his track watching his little brother. His mother wanted to leave and she never told him that. He couldn't blame her for that. But why didn't she told him, he could have helped before he left.

Back in Africa

Luna grabbed her camera and laptop, closed her balkony doors and curled up on bed. Opening her email she hoped she had something from Jake. It was empty so she wrote him and email. She closed her laptop after she had written the email, climbed in bed and turned of the light ready to go to bed. When she laid down she heard the sound of feet running on the sand that was pretty close. She sat up straight in bed more footsteps. Luna jumped out of bed opened the balkony door and staired into the darkness.

" Aslan I hear you " She said soflty into the darkness. Underneath the balkony she heard the sound of someone breathing hard after a long run. Looking down from the balkony she met his beautiful eyes


	55. Chapter 55

Jo-ann was cleaning her house and making breakfast at the same time. It was nice having Johnathan around she had missed his laughter and jokes in these stressfull days. But today she was extra stressfull he was going to meet her grandmother. Jo-ann wanted to go perfect hoping that her grandmother would realy like him, Jo-ann is so crazy about him and she knew that if grandmother didn't like him the whole family would hate him. She had made the toast that was slightly burned and was boiling water.

" AUW!"  
" Hunny what are you doing? I know normally ladies can do two things the same time but you can't right now" Said John as he rushed into the kitchen cooling Jo-anns hand under cold water  
" I'm just nerves John"  
" Hunny listen to me everything will be ok now go take a shower calm down and I will make breakfast. And you can stop cleaning now I feel like i'm in a showroom of some kitchenstore"

Jo-ann just looked around, she may have gone a bit to far with cleaning but it calmed her down. With a slight push from John she went to the bathroom to take a warm shower and he was right. After a good long shower she felt more at ease, and she would deal with the stress later. After about 20 minutes she was done with her shower, she had put on her dark skinny jeans, a longsleeve black shirt with a v-neck and her black boots. Walking back into the living room she was suprised again by John, first the christmas tree and now this beautiful breakfast. Looking into the kitchen John was still busy with eggs. She couldn't help but smile when she saw what he was wearing, Dark jeans, his light cowboy boots and a black button down shirt. He even had combed his hear and shaved. If her grandmother wouldn't like him now she would be crazy. Jo-ann walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around John, laying her head on his back.

" I love you, you know that"  
John just smiled " I love you to hunny, you calmed down a bit ? "  
" Yeah I did thank you"  
" Don't worry about it, now let's get some breakfast and then over to your grandmother's"  
Jo-ann just smiled, this man was perfect for her no matter what her grandmother would think.

They had breakfast and had some small talk, after doing the dishes they got in the car. John wanted to stop by the flower shop so he could get a big bouqet full of roses.

**Meanwhile close by  
**  
Siebe walked into his house, he didn't call it home because it didn't feel like home. His brother had made a beautifull sign on the door saying " WELCOME HOME BIG BROTHER" His mom had make his favorit chocolate cake and his dad, well his dad continued bitching. He had not even set one foot in the house or his father was already complaining about him having no respect. He felt his blood boiling but for his brother and mother he kept calm. He wished he could pack up all his father stuff and just kicked him out of the house. Walking up to his bedroom he saw his little brother playing in his room, he could watched that scene for hours. Throwing his bags on the bed he took all his dirty close out and started the washingmachine. He didn't want his mother to do all these things for him. Cleaning his bag he found a little envelope with Sig's handwriting on it, in this curly yet elegant writing he read his own name. Siebe layed it down on his bedside table and contined cleaning he would take a look at it later. His mom called him down for dinner and he walked down. His brother was helping his mom when his dad was already sitting at the head of the table. He hated it when his dad did that. He could oversee the whole kitchen and could scream to anyone who was in it. They put the food down at the table and started eating. Thankfully his brother wanted to know every single thing about the boat and the crew so he didn't had to face his dad. After dinner Siebe went upstaires to take a shower and go to bed early. After the shower he walked into his room and saw the envelope on his bedside table, he sat down on the bed and grabbed the envelope. How did this came into his bag, Sig must have put it in his bag while he hugged Mindy. He opened the envelope and was in shock, in that envelope was a letter in the same elegant handwriting and a cheque with more money on it than Siebe ever owned.

_Dear Siebe,_  
_You have worked your ass of on my boat and with that you have earned each dollar on this cheque._  
_I know home doesn't feel like home for you._  
_Just know that when ever you need a home, the door of my house will be open._  
_That door will be open for you, your brother and mother._  
_I will see you back in January and yes that is a damn order._

_Sig._

Siebe fought back his tears, got dressed, walked down stairs, grabbed his coat and walked out into the cold air, His captain, a man who never knew him, just offerd him a place to stay and to be honest he just wanted to take of to the airport and leave. Far away from the hell he has been living in, but he knew he couldn't. If he did that he would betray him brother and mother. He would leave but first he had to make sure his mom and baby brother were save. And making sure they were safe when he was gone started right now.


	56. Chapter 56

Luna woke up with the feeling off the warm sun on her skin, stretching herself she opened up her laptop and saw a little message from Jake

_Hello my angel,_  
_How is beautifull Africa?_  
_I miss you around me, its quit without you._  
_Went house shopping yesterday and guess what I bought the most amazing house ever._  
_Trust me when I show it to you will fall in love with it._  
_Hope you have an amazing day in Africa Love you sweetheart miss you._  
_Your guy Jake._

Luna just smiled replied to the message, got out of bed showerd, got dressed and walked down stairs to the great living kitchen. Everybody was already down and ready for breakfast. Luna grabbed a plate and sat down next to her mother when she noticed there was one plate more.

" Ehm I dont think we need that plate"  
" Yeah we do, we have an extra guest " Her grandmother said  
" We do? I haven't noticed him or her where is the guest?"  
" He arrived after you did, he was very silent with entering, he is sleeping in the little guestroom"  
" But the only person who likes sleeping there is ..."  
" Well why dont you go wake up our guest and see for yourself who it is?"  
" Grandma is he really?"  
" Go "

Luna rain up the stairs as quik as she could, when she saw the door of the little guestroom slightly open she pushed him open. By the door were a pair of shoes and a backpack, seeing that she knew right away who was in the guestroom. She ran into the room and jumped on the bed, she jumped op and down like a little kid on christmas morning, that would be soon. A loud moan came from underneath the blankets but that didnt bother Luna, she continued jumping. With another moan a hand grabbed Luna's ankle and pulled her down. Laughter filled the room while they wrestled in the blankets without seeing eachothers face.

" Will you stop bugging me this early "  
" Get your ass out of bed, You came in last night and didn't even came say hello to me" Luna screamed full off laughter while she was being tikkled by some strong hands.  
" I watched you sleep and because I didn't wanted to wake you up, I went to bed"  
" Dude seriously you can always wake me up"  
" Like you just woke me up "  
" Are you two still going to join us for bed or what" Luna heard her brother scream from downstairs " Were coming, someone just has a problem of getting up"  
" Alex did you told your baby sister to wake me up like this"  
" Get out of bed now!"

Luna climbed of the bed and sat down at the, she watched how two hands pulled down the sheets. There in bed was a beautiful man laying, with dark scruffy hair and dark brown eyes. Hello sixpack was all Luna can think of when she saw her bare chest. He sat right up and gave her a gently smile, She climbed back on the bed and gave him a big hug.

" I missed you big guy"  
" I missed you to baby girl, why did you had to work so far. I mean Alaska"  
" We will talk in the jeep oke?"  
" The Jeep?"  
" Ow come on don't tell me dont you want to go out on to the savannah"  
" Get your ass down stairs lady, we got stuff the do"

He placed a kiss on top of her head and Luna got out of the bed, she walked downstairs to get breakfast and 5 minutes later he joined the group.

Meanwhile...

Jo-ann and Johnathan arrived at the hospital, Johnathan had to admit he was a bit nerveus to go in but he couldn't show it. They parked the car and walked into the hall, getting on to the elevator to the 4th floor. Walking into this lang hallway Jo-ann felt her getting red. John saw how Jo-ann was feeling, grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeze. Turning around a corner Jo-ann saw her mother and the rest of her family.  
This was it.


	57. Chapter 57

Jo-ann was warmly welcomed by her aunts and uncles who where all there. Johnathan just held a bit back. But when aunt Lily saw Johanthan she stood up, walked over to him, cupped his face into her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Jo-ann's mother walked over to Johnathan and gave him a hug only a mother could do.

" Thank you Johnathan for keeping my daughter save, I have prayed for my little girl, for you, your crew and for the rest of your fishing family every day"  
" Thank you ma'am" Johanthan just mumbled not realy sure what to do " How is your mother doing?"  
" She is doing better each day, she is asking for you"  
" Grandma is "Jo-ann asked.  
" Yes she realy wants to meet you Johnathan."  
" Well we should not let her wait than"

Johnathan grabbed the roses and started walking towards the door, Jo-ann walked in front of him and her mother behind him. Jo-ann walked up to the bed and sat down. Jo-ann's mother grabbed the roses from JOhn and gave him a slight push towards a seat next to Jo-ann. Johnathan took a look at Jo-ann grandmother and saw an older version of Jo-ann and her mother. She had them same bronzed skin tone, beautiful dark eyes and curly dark hair with some slight grey coming thruw it. When Jo-ann grabbed her hand he saw how a beautiful elegant hand held on to Jo-jo's elegant hand and on her face appeard the most serene smile he had even seen. This lady has never had any anger in her body, she was to pure for that. John gently sat down next to Jo-ann.

" So you are the man who makes my granddaughter happy?" She asked in the most sweetest voice John had heard  
" I do my very best Ma'am " He said almost whispering  
" Just call me Grandma, I would like to welcome you in our family. I may not be as loud as the fishing family you are used to. But it is a warm family" again she showed that serene smile  
" Thank you Grandma, I will do my best to make her the happiest lady on this earth" He said while giving Jo-ann a kiss on the head

A huge weigth was lifted from her shoulders.

Meanwhile In africa

After breakfast Luna grabbed her backpack at her room and ran down towards the jeep. Two heavy footsteps ran after her. She knew he followed her. Luna jumped behind the wheel.

" Who said you where driving?"  
" Dave stop bitching let's go I want to get on to Savannah"  
" Ok but calm down we need to get back before the afternoon, I still need to get some Christmas presents "  
" I haven't got you a present to so that means I'm joining you"  
" Listen Boo you don't need to buy me a present"  
" You haven't called me Boo in a long time " Luna said suprised  
" I know Luna, its been weird not having you around"  
" What do you mean"  
" Well every time I was in Afrika you were right next to me "  
" Dave stop the cry baby I'm so sad stuff, your getting soft"  
" Yeah I'm getting old " Dave laughed it off but he has missed his Boo

Meanwhile back in the Netherlands

Siebe was wondering around on the street he walked into a pay phone cell and called his aunt. He told her what was going on at him home, how his father react and that he wanted his mom and brother to be safe. His aunt admitted that she already knew about it all and that his mother and brother were more than welcome to stay at there place for as long as they needed. Siebe felt at easy and went home to tell his mom and brother that they could leave the tiran if they wanted to. What he didn't knew was things were going to be diffrent.


	58. Chapter 58

Siebe walked into the house, his brother was in bed and his mom was cleaning upstairs while his dad was watching tv. Siebe softly walked up the steps and called his mom.

" Mom can I talk to you for a minute?"  
" Sure honey what is going on?"  
" Well I heard Hayden saying that he want to leave here and you to"  
" What are you talking about Siebe"  
" Mom Hayden told me that you hate it here when I'm gone, When dad is being like well the drill sergant"  
" I don't know what your talking about Siebe"  
" Mom I can see the pain in your eyes and in Hayden's eyes to. Aunt Lillian is willing to take you in. So you can celebrate a good Christmas, without screaming"  
" Siebe we are not leaving your father and Hayden and I will be staying here"  
" But mom..."  
" And that is the last word we are talking about it"  
" Fine but don't accept me to be there "

Siebe walked into his room and let him self fall on the bed. He was so ready with all the drama he fell asleep.

The next morning.

Siebe woke up from the voice of his father screaming. He got up got dressed, he walked throught the hallway and saw that his little brother was stil sleeping. He walked downstairs and found his mother crying in the kitchen.  
" Mom are you ok "  
" SIEBE!" His father's voice came out of the living room, Siebe walked towars his father " You called for me sir"  
" What do you think you are doing? Taking my family away from me. Do you think I''m that stupid boy!"  
" There not happy here sir, you don't make them happy" Siebe's father raised his cane and hit Siebe so hard on the head he was seeing stars  
" You have one hour to get your stuff and get out of this house. You no longer live here"  
" But dad..."  
" And don't you dare to call me dad ever again you are not my son anymore"

Siebe felt how all the air was sucked out of his body, he tried to protect his family and this was the way he got thanked for it. He heard his mother cry in the kitchen she has heard everything. Siebe raised himself and felt strangly at ease.

" You were never my dad, my father the man I looked up to and respected, the man I wanted to be when I grew up died in the war. In return I got to most bitter man in the world. Wake up to the real world SIR Nobody wants you here"  
" ONE HOUR AND THEN YOU BETTER BE GONE!"  
Siebe his mother ran out of the kitchen into the living room and clinged on to Siebe " Please don't leave"

Siebe walked up towards his room and started packing, he would leave to were he didn't know yet. While he packed his stuff his brother was up and walked with a sleepy head into Siebe's bedroom.

" Where are you going?"  
" I'm leaving"  
" Will you be back for christmas morning?"  
" Hayden, I am so sorry but I won't be back nver. Daddy doesn't want me here anymore"  
" That's not fair!You have to stay here" Hayden wanted to run out of the roombut Siebe picked him up  
" Listen little man, where ever I am I always be with you, I promise you, I will do anything to keep you and mom safe"  
" You have to stay " Hayden was crying and holding on to his big brother for life, he wouldn't let him go  
" Listen to me very carefully now Hayden, Auntie Lilly wants to take you in so you can spend a good christmas there"  
" Can you help me pack my stuff, cause if your not staying here im not"  
" Listen go to your room and do like you always do pick out clothes you want to wear today and I will call auntie lilly so she can pick you up and make your bag ready oke?"  
" Where are you going then?"  
" I have to call someone to asking him if I can stay there"  
" Your going to call captain Sig are you?" Hayden asked in a soft voice  
" Yes, now let's go mom and dad can't know what we are doing oke?"

Hayden just nodded gave his brother a big hug and returned to his room. He was doing as he been told and secretly started to putt clothes aside to bring with him. Siebe looked on the clock and saw that he still had 30 minutes to get out of picked up his phone and started to dial Sig's number

" Hello June Hansen speaking"  
" Hello Mrs Hansen, this is Siebe calling, is Sig there?"  
" Hang on Siebe"

June need right away why Siebe was calling, she walked over to Sig's study room where he was sitting with a book in his hand

" Sig Siebe is on the phone and something happend I can hear it in his voice"  
" Will you make the spare bedroom ready for him, I have a feeling he'll be here very soon"

June justed nodded, while Sig answerd the phone  
" Sig here, Siebe are you ok?"  
" I am so sorry for calling sir, but..."  
" No apologize needed,get your stuff together and fly over here, I'll make sure a plane ticket is ready for you when you arrive at the airport"  
" Thank you Sir, I..."  
" Just get here Siebe"

Before Siebe could even say thank you again Sig had hung up the phone. Siebe called his aunt and she was already on her way. He walked into his little brother's room who was already packed. Grabbing the bags of himself and his brother, Siebe walked down stairs with his brother on his heels. They slipped secretly out of the door and stood on the sidewalk when there aunt arrived. Siebe had told her everything in the phone so she didn't asked any questions. She drove Siebe to the airport and would then take his brother with him. They arrived at the airport and Siebe jumped out of the car followed by Hayden

" Listen carefully to me little man, I am with you where ever you are. Aunt Lilly has my number and has captain's Sig's number if there is anything you will call me"  
" I will, just be carefull big brother, I love you" Hayden said with a eyes full of tears " I love you to never ever forget that"

Siebe gave his baby brother one last hug before he walked into the airport, he had to get out of here, he had to leave but it hurts so bad.


	59. Chapter 59

Siebe walked into the airport where he was greeted by a young blond lady.

"You must be Siebe?"  
" I am"  
" My name is Michelle and Mr Hansen has asked me to make sure you get on a plain as soon as possible"  
" Thank you ma'am"  
" Don't worry about it, now let's go you can board in 45 minutes"

Siebe just followed Michelle and did everything on automatic pilot, he wasn't paying attention he just did what he had to do. He had shut down all of his emotions he didn't allow himself the pain and the hurt after he said goodbye to his baby brother, he had said goodbye to his mom very quikley and she didn't even know that he was leaving the country. His mom also thought that his baby brother was still sleeping she would be shocked when she found out he isn't there anymore. Siebe walked over to the gate and could board in a couple of minutes. He got onboard and sat down in a couple of hours he would be at the Hansens and hopefully there would be some peace waiting for him.

In Africa

Dave and Luna had droven for a couple of hours and seen some stuff a group of giraffs and antiloppe's but not the animals there were looking for. But that was ok with them they had fun and talked about the good times they had. How they once got stuck in this muddy bank and Dave jumped out of the car and went in waist deep. Did that guy smelled all day. But know it was time to do some shopping. Dave and Luna had driven of to town to get something to eat.

" So what is our shopping plan" Dave said while to extra bite out of his melon " We split up, I need to get you a gift and Randalf a gift"  
" I know what I need for Randalf had a good time to think about it I just don't know what I should get you"  
" Dave I dont need big things you know that"  
" Tell me what do you want"  
" I dont want anything Dave "  
" Come on Boo I know you, I know something what you always wanted"  
" What do you mean "  
" Haha I just know the perfect gift. Let's split up and meet eachother here in 2 hours "

Dave got up paid for the dinner and walked off. Luna got up and walked towards the little market. She knew what to get Randalf so she walked into this little store who always had beautifull knives. She had heard Randalf talk about he fact he loved the knives that the Masai warriors always carried with them. One of the guides at the lodge had told her where she could find such beautifull knives. Entering the little shop she saw a beautifull knive and decided that would be the one for Randalf. The man in the store helped her and when she mentioned the name of the guide she even got a little discount. But what did she had to get Dave.

Meanwhile in America.

Jake had decorated a little christmas tree. It wasn't a huge one but it did gave him the little christmas spirit. He had started to pack his stuff for the moving. After Christmas the man told him he could put his stuff in the garage of the house. He knew Jake had to leave the place where he was living quikley so he offerd the garage the store his stuff. Jake was ready for moving to a real house. He hoped that Luna would join him in the house he bought. How could she say no it was her dream house, maybe not that big but perfect for a young couple that would start there lives together. He had packed the last box when his phone went off. Without looking on the display he answerd

" Hello?"  
" Hello Jake, you remember me?"  
" What do you want Angel?"  
" Can we meet up again, I want to talk to you"  
" I dont want to talk to you anymore."  
" Jake please..."  
" No Angel, you and I aren't a couple anymore. I wish you all the best with your new boyfriend"  
" Jake I still love you"  
" Angel I dont love you anymore. I have moved on and met some one else"  
" Ohw realy, how cheap is she?"  
" This conversation is over"  
" You bought that house for you two?"  
" That is no longer your busniss"  
" You are serious about her are you?"  
" Yes Angel, She makes me happy"  
" We wil see if she realy makes you happy. You dont know what you had in me"  
" Well you cheated on me so enjoy your live. Does your new man knew about that?"  
" Jake you wouldn't dare tell him"  
" We will see Angel, Have a nive life and goodbye"

Before Angel could even reply he had hung up the phone. He was furius and his duffle bag had to feel it. He kicked it so hard and was suprised by something hard in it. He hadn't found that in his bag before. Opening up his duffle bag he found a little box with an envelope with a little letter in it.

To my sweet Jake I know we can't spend Christmas together something that I hate.  
You know how much I would love to spend Christmas with you.  
This little box has your present in it, but your not allowed to open it until Christmas morning.  
I love you Your little lady.

Jake read the message over and over, looking at the box he had the feeling that he knew what was in it. And if he was right it would mean it was expensive. A tear rolled down his face and he dropped down to his knees. This is not how he had thought of Christmas morning. His girl not by his side in a cold house and a cheap tiny little christmas tree to keep him company. He hate to admit it but he couldn't wait for opie season to start. Atleast he would have his loved ones around him again.


	60. Chapter 60

Somewhere in a plane.

Siebe looked out of the window into the dark night. Here he was flying to the states alone. It was almost Christmas morning and he wouldn't be at home with his family. A tear ran down his face. He didn't knew what to do with himself. He closed his eyes for a minute and than heard the speech to fasten his seatbelt, get his seat right up and so on. He knew that within an hour he would be sitting in Sig's car. The landing of the plane went smooth and easy. Siebe got up and went to get his luggage, the minute he stepped out of the plane a dark lady was waiting for him.

" Are you Siebe?"  
" Yes Ma'am that would be me"  
" Please follow me I have strict instructions to get you out of the airport as soon as possible"  
" Did mister Hansen arranged this?"  
" Yes Sir, now please follow me"

And so he did, a little golfcart was waiting for them and she drove him to hall for picking up luggage. He picked up his bags and was escorted to a little side exit. A black SUV was standig there, windows were dark so he couldn't see who was in it. The lady shook his hand and walked back in, when Siebe turned around to thank her a men stepped out. Siebe turned around to see that it was Sig. Fighting to keep his tears inside he walked up and stook out his hand to shake. Sig just grabbed the hand and took him into a fatherly huge. Siebe just broke down, he couldn't keep the tears in, he cried. Sig just padded him on the back he knew this is what Siebe missed in his life just a bit of tlc.

" Come on big guy, let's take you home"  
" Sir I... I just " Siebe said trough the tears  
" Siebe I don't want to hear thank you. It's ok you need a save place. Take down the mask that you have been wearing for a while"  
" I..."  
" Don't Siebe, now come on let's go, its almost Christmas morning and I believe there is a present that needs to be given"  
" Do they know I'm coming?"  
" The girls not June does"  
" I didn't got presents for you or your wife or..."  
" Stop worrying "  
" Ok"

They stepped into the car and drove off. When Siebe stepped down it fell like he had left al of his sorrow at the airport. It was going to be ok, he was safe now.

Meanwhile in the Netherlands

Jo-ann felled so proud, she had everything that she ever wanted right now. She saw how her grandmother approved the men she so much loves, how he was welcomed into her family. He was so gentle to her grandmother and so cute with her nieces and nephews. He listend to her grandmother's stories about the family, her grandfather who had passed away and to small things like how she loved the smell of roses.

" Jo-ann honey would you please go get a doctor. I would like to know when I am allowed to leave"  
" Should I get him ?" Johnathan asked  
" No please stay here Johnathan, I love the stories you tell me about your fishing family"  
" I will get him grandma, be right back"  
" Don't hurry dear, take your time" She said while Jo-ann got up and left the room  
" Johnathan did Jo-ann ever told the story about our family"  
" No grandma she hasn't"  
" Listen and I will tell you. My family are what the call Akai people. We are members of one of the oldest tribes in Thailand. Our great great grandfathers were fisherman and so have been a great part of the men in our family today. We as Akai women are always drawn to the water, we want to be near it, live with it and protect it. We know how to respect the water and even sometimes fear it because of it strength, we know that the water can be calm and gentle sometimes but we also know how dangerouse it can be. That is why I think Jo-ann was picked out to be on your boat. She did not just came there to film you and your family, but to protect you. I bet she did a rituel before you even left the dock"  
" She did, something with wooden boats in it"  
" Aah the gods ritual. That is an old tradition of us. You take a piece of paper write down your wish on it, place a candle on top of it and set that little boat to sail. The candle is to guide the spirits of those who have lost there lives on the ocean. With that wish you have writen down you asked them for a last favor. We all did that when I lost my husband to the ocean and when Luna lost her father. I know Johnathan that my little grand daughter is afraid"  
" Afraid of what if I may ask"  
" Afraid of losing the man she loves to the ocean"  
" I am careful with what I do. I have learned to respect the ocean"  
" A wish decision. Respect the ocean always, because she will always gets what she wants"

Jo-ann came back in with the doctor, who asked John and Jo-ann to leave for a couple of minutes. Johnathan wrapped his arm around Jo-ann and took her to the corner of the waiting room.

" Jo-ann don't be afraid" He whisperd to her  
" What do you mean?"  
" The fact that you are afraid of losing me to the ocean"  
" And I have every damn reason to be afraid"  
" Jo - Jo..."  
" No please don't Jo - Jo me, I have seen how it killed my grandmother when she had to say goodbye to my grandfather not even having a body to buried. I don't want that to happen I couldn't live with myself if I know that I haven't done anything to protect my man"  
" Don't be afraid I wasn't planning on going anywhere without you"

Jo-ann just held John tide afraid of letting go. There embrace was interupted by the doctor who came out of the room

" I have great news, She is allowed to leave the hospital and spend Christmas with you all"  
" Is she going to be onehundred procent ok doctor?" Jo-ann's mother asked  
" Yes she will, but it is very important that she takes her rest. Please help her in any way you can"  
" We will make sure of that"


	61. Chapter 61

Siebe arrived at Sig's house, it was the middle of the night and every one slept. Sig leaded Siebe into the house, the house was warm and welcoming. Although Siebe never been there he felt at ease right away. He made sure his shoes were nicely in the corner and his coat was up on the outher corner of the coat reck. He walked into a beautifull living room with the most amazing view ever. Seeing a great Christmas tree in the corner of the room and underneath it were a bumch of presents. He was so stund by it all that he didn't notice that June Hansen had came into the room. June watched Siebe as all of his emotions crossed his face. Here was the guy that her daughter fell in love with, a young man that fought for what he believed in and was willing to fight for the people he so dearly loved.

" Are you oke? She asked breaking the silence  
" I am so sorry for staring, I am ok I guess. Ohw I'm so sorry I haven't introduced myself"  
" You don't have to Siebe, my husband has told me about you and so did my daughter"  
" I hope I dont do them wrong"  
" Siebe the fact that you made sure that you brother was safe even before you had a place that was safe tells me what kind of man you are. I would like to welcome you in our house, you are safe here"  
" Thank you Ma'am, if there is anything I can do please let me know. I would like to pay for my visit here"  
" First of all don't you dare to call me Ma'am again I'm June. Second of all no one is paying for his visit in my house and third its in the middle of night and you need to get some sleep. So go to bed right now and we will meet tomorrow morning at breakfast again"  
" Thank you Ma'am I mean June"  
" Your welcome the third door on your left will be your room, Sig has already put your bags there. Ohw and Siebe please don't snore"  
" I won't June and thank you again" He walked up to here giving her a hug wich she returned with love, motherly love. He walked passed her, walked up the stairs on his tiptoes. He passed a room that had the door open just a little. He couldn't resist to take a look inside. There in the bed was his girl, Mindy just laid sleeping in her bed. He grabbed the doorknob with a smile and closed the door. She would be so suprised when she sees him at the breakfast table.

Meanwhile in Africa

Luna had no idea what to buy for Dave. He liked so many things. They have a history together, every single time Luna had visited her grandparents in Africa he was there. He is an animal expert who loves the big cats and knowes everything about them. He has studied all of the lions here in park, knowes every feature of them and named them all. He has always been there for her every single moment she needed him. Rafia the leader of the Masa people even mentioned that there would be a romance between them and she was right Dave and Luna had dated for a while. But the distance between them ended the relationship and they went there separeted ways. But that didn't mean she stopped caring. Luna was at the point of giving up when she sees a backpack. He has a backpack right now but that thing has been shred to pieces so many times by lion cubs that he needed a new one and a new sweater as well. She walked into the shop and found a backpack and sweater looking like the ones he had right now. She bought them and was done shopping. Walking back to the restuarant she saw that Dave was already back she watched him from a distance. Sitting in the chair with a beer he looked relaxed in his kaki pants and black shirt, his brown hair messy as always and his dark shades on. It hit her that he looked the same way as they first met. She rememberd that meeting like it was yesterday. She was on the lodge with Grinder fixing a truck when a little jeep pulled up, out of that jeep Dave and his companion stepped out. He had asked for the one who was running the place. Since her grandparents weren't there and her brother was in the national park driving tourist around she was the one in charge. The look on his face when she told him it was her was priceless, since that day they kept in touch. Although the period they dated was short it was an intense relationship full of love for one another. It was extra painfull when they had to ended it just because they couldn't be together. After they had split up Dave never started an relationship again, Rafia told Luna that was because his heart wasn't whole. When she had left Africa to go back home she felt like she wasn't whole again either and the relationship she had with Joey didn't make her feel any better. But with Jake it was diffrent she felt whole again. Walking up she saw how Dave jumped up and grabbed his bags.

" Your finaly done?"  
" Well hello Shopping is a ladies thing and we like to take all our time for it"  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we go back I'm hungry"  
" Again, where do you put all that food?"  
" I'm a lean, mean machine. This body needs good food"  
" Yeah and it sounds like your head needs to be checked"  
" Boo can't you be nice for me?"  
" I can't believe you still call me that Dave"  
" Why wouldn't I. To me your still my boo. Unless you are some else his boo now"  
" Would you hate me for it if I am Dave?"  
" I wouldn't hate you for it you know that. So what is his name?"  
" His name is Jake..."  
" Jake Harris, son of captain Phil Harris and some day he will be the captain of the Cornelia Marie"  
" Yeah thats him"  
" I hope he is good for you"  
" He is Dave"  
" He better be because I know some lions who always want an extra piece of meat"  
" DAVE!"  
" Come on Boo I'm just kidding. O wait I shouldn't call you Boo anymore I lost the right" Dave said almost whispering

Luna stopped in her track watching Dave. He used to be her man, so big and strong, so brave not afraid of anyone. He still looked strong to the outside world but all that Luna saw was the pain in his eyes when he realised he just lost his little girl to another men. Luna couldn't move she was pinned down to the floor. Dave turned around and saw how Luna fainted, he dropped is bags and could catch her before she even hit the ground. He scooped her up and carried her like she was a little doll. He picked up all the bags and walked to the car. Dave went into this protecting mode. Luna was his boo and the fact that she just told him she was someone else his girl broke his heart again.


	62. Chapter 62

**Sorry for the long update. Real life got in the way really bad. My grandfather is in the hospital since the first week of january and I lost my job. I'll try to update more.**

* * *

Luna woke up in her bed. She felt some one moving next to her. Opening one eye just a bit she saw how Dave was laying next to her in bed, he was looking at pictures on his Ipad. Pictures of the two of them together here in Africa. Looking at his face she saw his eyes bloodshot, he had been crying. She felt how he had tugged her in, had taken her shoes of. He even had put the stuffed lion he gave her years ago in the bed with her. He was in his black top and basic jeans next to her. He had showerd she smelled his showergel. Why was he here next to her, why didn't he hate her or screamed at her, why didn't he do anything.

" Do you hate me?" She whisperd, Dave was suprised by Luna being awake but he gave her a soft smile and turned on his side facing her.  
" How could I ?"  
" I just broke your heart again"  
" I know"  
" Dave please scream at me, say you hate me, Say you never want to see me again. But please say something" Luna Said while she sat up.  
" I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Luna you always will be the one I love. And that will never change. Yes I hate the fact I can not call you my girl anymore"  
" You called me your girl?"  
" Even after you and I broke up I kept calling you my girl. And I know I have lost the right to do so, but I will be calling you my girl and Jake has to live with it"  
" Why you want to keep calling me your girl"  
" Because in my eyes you are always going to be my girl no one else will ever take that place, I love you to damn much for it"

Luna just cried and couldn't stop anymore. She felt the warm arms of Dave around her. She was safe and somehow it felt ok not being hold by Jake. Jake her lovely man. Dave released her out of his hug and moved away from her. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

" Luna can I ask you something"  
" What do you want to ask?"  
" Are you still going to be my best friend now that your with Jake?"  
" I will always be your best friend Dave"  
" Do you think Jake is ok with that" She could here the doubt in his voice  
" He has to because I'm not planning on losing my best friend"

Dave just smiled gave her a little peck on the cheek and wanted to walk out of the room. He turned around facing Luna

" I sure hope he knows how an amazing person you are. If he every hurts you he and I are having some serioues beef"  
" He knows Dave"  
" Good now if you excuse me I have some Christmas Presents to wrap"  
" Mine are already wrapped"  
" What did you bought for me?"  
" DAVE "

He just left as he closed the door behind him. She was happy that she didn't lost him, she was afraid she would. But it was ok. She picked up her laptop and watched some of the photo's she and Jake had made while there we're in Dutch Harbor and on the boat. She sended him an email saying that she missed him and that she hoped he would love the present she bought for him. Asking how the house hunting went she hoped he had found something that he liked. Little did she know that he already bought the house and that is was her dream house. Laying in bed to get some sleep she heard the running footsteps again. Getting out of bed she opened the balcony doors and looked towards the Savannah, the sun was setting and the sky turned into this beautifull palet of soft pinks and oranges. She felt eyes stair at her turning her head to the left she met his beautiful sandy colored eyes. He was breathing hard after a long run. He sat down on the rocks while Luna turned the lounge chair towards him. Not breaking there eye contact Luna sat down.

"I have missed you my beautifull man, how are you, do you have family now?"  
A soft growl escaped from Aslan's throat ofcourse thats how he contected with her  
" Tomorrow morning we will walk toghter"  
It looked like he gave her a little nod, saying yes

Meanwhile in America.

Siebe listend to the sounds around him. It was 6 at the alarm clock and he couldn't sleep anymore. He tried to hear anything formiliar. Then he heard Sig get up followed by June. He heard gently footsteps down walking down the steps that had to be June. It was like she was answering his question by telling Sig to come down and with in a instance Siebe heard how Sig walked throught the hallway. Siebe stood up and openend the door. Sig turned around when he heard the door opening.

"Can't sleep anymore?"  
" No Sig"  
"Get down than, June is making coffee"  
" Sig Thank you for all of this"  
" Don't thank me for it "

Siebe just smiled while he followed Sig down. He felt at ease and save.


End file.
